District Zero
by Silent Wolf Singer
Summary: It has been lead to believe that the tributes that die in the hunger games are sent back to their districts, but that's only what the Capitol has told us. And we believed them. The tributes are brought back from the dead and sent to District Zero, formally known as Hawaii.This is to enlighten you of what happened to the dead tributes. This is the tributes second chance at life.
1. Chapter 1: Revival

_**District Zero**_

**This story is based on the tributes of the 48****th**** Hunger Games forum **_**Scream and Die!**_

**Story written by: Silent Wolf Singer, W.E.B.P, XXbuttonsXX, Morbid4everFlaming, burningeyes-star, Violet Teardrops, and more.**

_It has been lead to believe that the tributes that die in the hunger games are sent back to their districts, but that's only what the Capitol has told us. And we believed them. The tributes are brought back from the dead and sent to District Zero, formally known as Hawaii, to gather tropical plants and animals the other districts cannot support. This is to enlighten you of what happened to the dead tributes. This is the tributes second chance at life._

**Chapter One: Revival**

_"In penance for their uprising, each district shall offer up a male and a female between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public "Reaping". _

_These tributes shall be delivered to the custody of the Capitol, and then transferred to a public arena, where they will fight to the death until a lone victor remains._

_Henceforth and forevermore this pageant shall be known as "The Hunger Games"."_

–_expert from The Hunger Games_

Little did the Districts known that the Capitol had the heart to revive the fallen. For not the entire twenty-three tribute parish in the arena. Death was never the end but a new beginning as the Gamemakers discover a way to make life. They resurrect the worthy or curable tributes from the grave and give a second chance of a new start. However, they must sacrifice the lives they once knew of their originated district and live in another. A district that was isolated from Panem that only few knew about. An island called District Zero.

District Zero was once the Topical paradise of Hawaii, now a sugar district. Resident s of rebel Avox's who run the sugar plantations, tropical fruits, and pearls. Although, after reconsideration of sparing the fallen tributes, it became a second chances paradise. In order for the fallen to live, they must sign a social contract. That the Capitol has adequate power and to secure the mutual protection and welfare, as long they provide sugar, fruit, jewelry, and inventions. The tributes agreed and run District Zero as a colony, supplying the Capitol in all the shares they possessed. Giving up their past lives in a new one in District Zero.

For Fourty-eight years has this agreement been obtain and kept. As every game, the twenty-three fallen tributes come to the island for a fresh start. Some go to school to finish an education. Others started working in merchandise or parts of higher ranking of plantation. They were as rich as the Capitol for they were a colony. No hunger, no Tessera, and no death. Careers became the law enforcment. District three, five, and six the source of technology. While the other districts follow their goals in business while controlling the plantations.

Another bright side to this contract was that their children shall not experience the pain they went through. The reaping was never require and no more blood be spilt. Though it was obligated to watch the Hunger Games, to prepare for the fallen arrival and comfort them the best way possible.

Though the 48th Hunger Games became a turn that the tributes were given powers to honor the Dark Days! All dying by the madness their ancestors created in a Dark Age village. Here are their stories; the tributes that were given the power to be recovering of the darkness they became to be.

**Kristin Fields: District Nine Tribute of the 48****th**** hunger games.**

Death was only the beginning. It's a start for a new life as we discovered the people we care for, the people we love, and realize how special they are until death. Now what if given a second chance after entering the Hunger Games to find out that you don't actually die?

I died in order to save a life. I died to protect my friends, to protect my family, even if it means sacrificing myself to take the blow. Now I'm an angel watching over them with one of the fallen tributes. Sebastian and I made amends a while back and have the common goal. Protect our friends. Protect Carson, Cora, Emiliana, Perrie, and Daniel. It was crazy at first, screaming at them to say I was still here only to be ignore like a ghost. A forgotten figment back at Nine. But Sebastian came to me and brought me to heaven to introduce me to my parents.

Our reunion was nothing like I expected, for the four years we were separated from Famine. The four years of being alone and hoping to see them again. Life after death was one of the greatest things though it was full of sorrow. How I have to observe and protect my friends, unable to speak to them. Including comforting my boyfriend Daniel while he mourned my death.

Something wasn't right. I felt strange as I watched over my team sleep in the real world. I watched over them as a guardian angel since my untimely death a few days ago. Though I wasn't alone since Sebastian stood there watching over Emiliana. He was doing his job seriously in protecting her than ever before. The reason why was Emilia, Emiliana dark self. I met the sadistic creature and understood why this was serious. Though, I may not hold trust with Emiliana for the time being, I forgave her in the attempted to kill me over a cinnamon roll.

"So you just stand here and watch?" I asked standing next to Perrie. "That sounds like a stalker."

"That and enter dreams," Sebastian said.

"How come I can't enter?" I asked.

"Maybe your power doesn't do that." Sebastian suggested. "Why not try your force field."

Taking his suggestion, I created a small force field and draped it over Perrie. Her tensed cold body relaxed while the force field warm aura filled her system. I felt sad that I had to leave her alone in this game. But she knew I was never going to win and would try to bring a true victor home. A sigh escaped as I went over Daniel sleeping form and felt the same regret. I was in love with him and yet here I stand in heaven while he suffers in this hell.

"You'll get uses to it, Kris." Sebastian assured.

"I know, Crab." I breathed. "I just wish my death wouldn't upset them."

"Same here," he agreed. "Though you got a chance to see your parents. Why not visit them again, I got these rascals?"

"Thanks," I said and teleported back to heaven.

Heaven was not what we think when you die. It wasn't white fluffy clouds and golden gates while angels sing. It was our dreams and memories. An Angel controls their surroundings to a certain place and shares it with others. My parents were at the plains watching horse pacing wildly amongst the open fields. There was a depressing look on mother's face that I ran up to her.

"Mother, what's wrong?" I asked.

She hugged me that I could smell her scent. "Nothing Kristen, just a miracle will happen to you."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Kristen," My father started pulling me into a hug. "A second chance is given to you and we want you to take it. Know that we love you and will be watching over."

"I don't understand?" I asked.

"Have you seen any other tributes since you died?" Dad asked.

Now I realized something; only Kaya, Calla, and probably a few other tributes from previous games. But not the other fourty-seven game tributes. I look at my parents confused when I felt a sting in my neck. I grasped it to feel a cold liquid run through my system and freezing my body. I looked at my parents scared except they looked happy. Mother kissed my cheek while giving a hug along with dad.

"We love you." Was the last thing I heard before everything went back?

.o0o.

An electrical shock went through my chest instantly I gasped in pain to see a murky white room. There was chattered everywhere while a rhythm of beeping mixed. A hand touched my chest, which I panic and try to get free from the many hands that try to restrain me. I screamed and lashed out, scratching and kicking, trying to use my force field to block them. Except it never came, the force field was gone. Panic filled me as I try to turn invisible but the hands still grabbed me. I don't feel the security I do when invisible; I don't feel the safety of my powers. Then it hit me, my powers were gone.

"Kristen, Kristen, calm down, you are at the Gamemakers hospital." A deep voice said.

I stopped fighting against the hands to realize it was a team of nurses. Although my vision was hazy and images seemed vague, the scent of medicine and blood filled the air. The nurses pushed me down and strapped restraints over my chest, hands, and legs followed by a blanket. A sigh of relief was heard and I looked at the source, assuming it was the doctor.

"Time of revival, 9: 12pm."

Revival? How can this be? I was supposed to be dead. I was supposed to physically be in a coffin while spiritually guarding my friends. I can't be alive again? I tried to ask but my throat was constraint.

"Relax, it's Kristen, right?" A feminine voice asked.

I nodded looking at the blurry blue nurse. She held up a syringe and I began to panic for needle were a phobia of mine. The nurse stopped and petted my head.

"It's alright; it's only a serum to keep your body alive. We had to drain your body to remove the poison from your circulatory system and your powers."

"You are normal again." The doctor assured. "No more pain. But we need to continue the surgery."

The nurse puts oxygen masked over me and inserted an IV needle into my arms. "We are going to put you under. When you wake, you'll be fully better. All will be explained."

"Start the anesthesia," The doctor ordered.

A medical scent hovered over my nose as I breathed into it. My body started to feel numb while mind hazy from the drugs. Incoherent thoughts consumed me as I try to remember what happen the past few days of my death. All I could recall was a sharp pain in my shoulder, Perrie crying, and darkness. Everything else went blank.


	2. Chapter 2: Comatose

_**District Zero**_

_**This Chapter is written by W.E.B.P and Silent Wolf Singer **_

_**Chapter 2: Comatose**_

**Sebastian Coralmen: District 4 tribute**

A nurse came up to me and checks my medical stats. "Why would they do this to him? Turn Sebastian into a mutt?" The nurse asks in frustration. "They knew we were going to bring him back."

A doctor shrugs, "They wanted to scare the remaining tributes. No one would have guess that girl from ten would shoot him."

"Yeah, well, now he's in a coma." The nurse said while throwing her hands in the air.

"Calm down. It's just a coma; he'll come too sooner or later." The doctor shuffled over to my clipboard and began writing down a few notes. "We better check on nine… Kristen? Was that her name?"

The nurse nodded, "Yep, she should be in recovery now." The nurse fluffed my pillow and put her hand to my forehead, "It's such a shame that he's in a coma. From what I saw of him in the games, he's pretty good looking."

The doctor froze and looks up from my clipboard, "Lesley… he's seventeen. Almost ten years younger than you!"

The nurse smirks, "It's not like he can hear me, Jackson." Lesley repositions the air mask on my face and brushes a strand of hair away from my face. She smiles and pulls the covers over me a little more, "I'll see you in recovery!"

Jackson looks disgusted at Lesley, "Get out. Go help Kristen."

The nurse rolls her eyes and walks out.

I watch it all go down from my heavenly home and shudder. "I am not excited for that," I point to Lesley.

Fear swims right through me as I realize why I hadn't seen Kristen in a few hours and what the nurse meant by 'bring him back'.

I laugh, "Bring me back to life? Ma'am, I'm Sebastian Coralmen and you're going to have to try harder than you have been if you want me dancing around! I'm not going back until I see Liana! So, there!" I blew a raspberry at the doctors. I can control my own body and I'm not going to wake up until I ready. Until I get a hug from Emiliana in person.

.o0o.

**Kristen POV**

_1095, 1095, 1095….._Those were the numbers on my left wrist. 1095. I try to figure out what it means however I got nothing. It wasn't a date, and it couldn't be a year or code, and it wasn't my citizen ID number. So what could 1095 stand for?

While I was debating over numbers I laid, no restrained to a bed. The entire room contained only a bed while the ceiling held a glowing soft yellow and machines that monitor my conditions. As I breathed in pure oxygen and antiseptics through the oxygen mask while IV injected into my arm. From what I could feel, I was naked under the lone white sheet. Other than the number on my wrist and what I could see, there was no sign of scars, burns, or damage skin on my hand. Everything was the same like I went through remake.

Although it doesn't make sense in how I am still alive? Yet everything seemed blank after I closed my eyes on the last breath. Daniel said when we die our souls go to a better place. Hell, Sebastian was an angel when he visited my dream and yet I'm here. Why can't I remember anything after death? It doesn't matter at the moment. Now I need to figure out why I'm still alive and how to escape.

The wall moved creating a door letting two figures come in. I closed my eyes to pretend to be sleeping while listening closely to their conversations.

"Such a pretty face," the nurse said petting a strand of hair away from my face. "It's amazing she survive from all that damage, Jackson."

"Yes, going through the side effects of the drugs, internal bleeding, paralyzes in her left arm, fracture knuckles, and a broken rib. It was a miracle she lasted this long." Dr. Jackson announced.

"Luckily she didn't have to be used as a mutt." The nurse replied fluffing up my pillow.

"She was already a mutt, Lesley." Dr. Jackson corrected. "Her mental stats, says she was a shy timid girl until taking the mutation pills becoming a deviant candor who objects change. Including the chemical induce migraines. Not like Sebastian."

Sebastian!

They have Sebastian here? I open my eyes trying to sit up but couldn't because of the restraints. Nurse Lesley screamed while the doctor ran up to me checking my pulse. I tried scurrying away from his touch but he sedated me and sighed.

"Glad to see you're awake, Kristen." Dr. Jackson murmured. "You've been asleep for the entire day. "

"Seb…Seba…" I try to say but my throat felt iffy. "Where is Crab?"

"Crab?" Lesley asked calming down. "Oh, Sebastian is alright dear. He's just in a Coma and recovering from the bullet wounds. But don't worry; you'll see him again soon. Are you in pain?"

She tried touching me again but I scooted back only to wink. The doctor saw this, removing the sheet exposing myself to examine the stitched the crossed my left shoulder. "Don't move. You almost open your stitches. It'll take a few days before you're actually scrubbed from the injuries."

"Where else?" I breathed.

"On your back, three lacerations and a gash," Dr. Jackson answered.

The damages from Grim and the spyfly. "Let them scar."

"What?" Nurse Lesley protest. "And ruin your beautiful body!"

Dr. Jackson sighed and nodded, at least he has some respect on a patient's request. I don't want to leave this place polish. I want to keep the scars to remember the hell I went through in the arena.

"What are you going to do with me?" I whispered.

"Have you heard of second chances?" Dr. Jackson asked.

I nodded but stared at him confused. Lesley nodded in agreement, "When a tribute dies and their death is fixable. Then we bring them back to life for a second chance."

"You are still considering dead to Panem but now a citizen of a new district." Jackson added writing into the clipboard.

"You can start over again, Kristen. District Zero is a wonderful place," Lesley exaggerated on her words adjusting the sheets.

"Tribute number 1095."

The first thought that came to mind was, _District Zero?_


	3. Chapter 3: Adviser

_**District Zero**_

_**Chapter written by Morbid4everFlaming and Burningeyes-star**_

_Order of Death/Revival may not follow the forum of Scream and Die!_

_**Chapter 3: Advisers**_

**Perrie Windsor: District 11 tribute**

I was drifting lazy around the place that was called heaven. My feet felt like they weighed a thousand pounds, not to mention my hollowed out heart. When I thought hard enough, I could feel all the pain coursing through my now invisible wounds.

I really don't understand why I couldn't enjoy it like the others. How they felt free, or at least it seemed. Well, my death wasn't all that tragic. After Kristen died, I knew I couldn't hold it in any longer. All the pain from: Sebastian's death to Kristen's. It was all too much. Too much to bear!

I remember standing over my dead carcass, seeing them lift my limp body away. I couldn't stand the sight, of leaving this earth. How the sea breeze smelled. All of it, gone. I know I can experience it in heaven, yet it doesn't feel the same. I don't know. Maybe it's just me. Because Heaven sure feels like Hell!

**.o0o.**

I was literally jolted from my thought process. An electrical shock coursed through my body. I feel myself hit something.

_'Now I'm definitely in hell'_ I thought glumly.

"Once more!" A voice says. I hear the electrical currents pass through two objects. I am jolted again, this time I open my eyes.

I cringe, my body feels as if it's on fire, I can still feel the currents coursing through my veins. It feels as if my blood has boiled, and I'm just an empty shell of bone matter.

"She's awake!" a voice says. I look to my side, my eyes widen. I was back... Alive? I wasn't sure, maybe God's playing an awful trick on me. Did I subconsciously make a deal with the devil? To come to this horrible place and come back again?

I was back in the games. Well, not really. I was in the Gamemakers infirmary. My joints felt stiff, as if my limbs were replaced. Possibly my organs. Everything felt new, like I was a hot on the market doll, with several malfunctions.

I had no clue how long I'd been dead. Years? Months? Weeks?

I finally get the courage to ask. "W-what's going on?" I ask.

"Your alive again, sweetheart." A malevolent voice responds. I look over, and try to get up. I immediately feel restrictions, paltering my arms and legs down.

"What the Hell?" I cry out. "Let me go!"

"Sorry, dear," The nurse said. "We need you unconscious for the remake."

Before I could protest they injected a needle into my arm that everything went black.

**.o0o.**

**Daniel Starm: District 12 tribute**

I jerked awake, blinded by the bright white light. I looked around, confused and in a cold sweat. Just seconds ago I was speared in the ribcage when I pushed Carson, an ally, away and took the spear myself.

"Hello, Mr. Starm." I turned to see a skinny man wearing a strait, tan suit and white ascot holding out his hand to shake. I looked at the man for a moment then looked around the room. It was mostly all white but no windows. I couldn't identify a door anywhere or a way out. There was a single desk that was neatly filed and a mug with one yellow pencil in it that says _'World's best adviser'_

"Mr. Starm, are you alright?" The man repeats himself and my attention snaps back to him.

"Where am I? And who are you?" I ask and the man smiles and finally retracts his hand.

"My name is Dionysius Cash, but you can call me Dion." Dion smiles in a casual yet fake way. "And I am your adviser." He walks back to seemingly his desk and sits down in a refined way. "And you are at the attainment center. This is where we wake you up." I give him a funny look and stand up only to be hit with a massive light headed feeling. I sway and Dion quickly guides me by the shoulders to sit down on the bed I awoke from.

"What do you mean _'wake up'_? I just died, didn't I?" I asked quickly "Aren't I supposed to be greeted by my passed relatives?"

"Well, Mr. Starm, due to the way you died in the hunger games, we were required to grow you a new heart and left lung which took longer than expected. That spear did more damage than we thought so while we grew your needed organs, they cleaned up the rest of your body. After they put your new heart in, all we needed to do was wait for your body to naturally start back up, so here you are." Dion chuckled at the story. "This is where you get sorted and put into a home." It took me a moment to take that all in. I look down at my body, clothed in a gray shirt and matching gray sweat pants and scrappy loafers. I clutch my chest. _'I don't have the same heart?'_ I realize that on my left wrist there is the code 1097 in blue print.

"Follow me please, Mr. Starm." Dion calls to me who had stood once again and activated the sliding wall-door, gesturing with an arm to walk through. I follow, confused, into a large room with many other desks, all white and neatly organized like Dion's office but with holo-computers. We walk through a row or two of people at desks and he sits down at one with a chair in front of it as well. I take the front seat and he taps on the holo-computer, pulling up my name and district information.

"Now Mr. Starm, do you know any passed tributes? Any you would like to live with?"

"Woah, woah, woah," I backtracked a little "So, let me get this straight. I'm living in a hidden district where they bring back dead tributes to life and all we have to do is work a little?" I pulled knowledge I didn't know I have.

"Yes, that's what they downloaded your thoughts with. You already know everything there is to know about District Zero." Dion explains. "Now about your living conditions, who, if any, tributes would you like to live with?" I hardly had to think at all. '_Kristen' _

"One girl, Kristen Fields"

:::::::::::::::::::"""""""""""""""""""""""::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Who owns which tributes so far:**

**Kristen Fields- Silent Wolf Singer**

**Sebastian Coralmen- W.E.B.P**

**Perrie Windsor- Morbid4everFlaming**

**Daniel Starm- Burningeyes-star**

**More tributes are on their way.**


	4. Chapter 4: Birthday and Reunion

_**District Zero**_

_**Chapter 4: Birthday and reunion **_

**.o0o.**

**Carson Friendmar: District 5 tribute**

I sit in my unnaturally clean bed and look blankly at the wall in front of me. The past few days have been a blur. I remember dying in Cora's arms, then waking up to a bright room with about ten nurses and doctors buzzing around me. Their words echo endlessly in my ears.

_We've got him!_

_This is a miracle even for our standards._

_It's okay Carson. You're safe._

Safe? Safe from what? The Hunger Games? I was safe before they brought me back. I was back with my mother in a place where pain couldn't reach me. Now, I'm stuck in a hospital bed and the pain won't leave. Maybe it would if I took pain killers, but I don't want to. What's the point? I'm nothing but pain and misery without Cora anyway.

After the first few days of being alive again, I stop struggling. I vaguely remember punching a doctor in the face before they sedated me. I just want to be with Cora, but she is still in the games.

I cringe as a pain in my chest surfaces. Knowing Cora thinks that I'm dead is heart wrenching. How can I leave her in the games alone? I was in love with her. I am in love with her and its killing me all over again to be away from her.

A nurse walks into my room and tries to avoid eye contact. I smirk knowing I scare most of the nurses. It started after my first screaming fit about two days after I got my life back. I don't remember much after that; I think it's because the doctors kept me asleep.

This nurse is the only one that comes near me anymore. She knows not to say anything; not to try and comfort me or make me feel better. She comes in, does what she has to and gets out... the way I like it.

The nurse, I think her name is Amora, sets a tray of food on my side table and begins to walk away, but she stops in the doorway.

"You should know," she begins, her voice empty of any emotion. "You'll be leaving for District Zero in another day or two. Your household accommodations have been made and your scars and stitches are almost completely healed. The doctor thinks you're ready to make the next step."

"Why would I want to work in a sugar factory for the rest of my days?" I mutter while clenching my fists.

She sighs and closes the door, but to my dismay, didn't leave. "Look, we're only trying to give you a second chance." She took a few steps toward me, kindness painted in her eyes.

I scowl at her, "A second chance, yeah, that's real thoughtful." I've never been a very friendly person. The games have changed me a little. If I trust you I'll be nice, but if you're a random nurse who brought me back from the dead because the capitol said they wanted fresh pineapple for breakfast, you're out of luck.

Amora nodded, "It is thoughtful. I watched the games; I know what happened to your family. I know you love Cora and if she dies you can be with her in district Zero. Just…" She moved back to the door and opened it slightly. "Try and accept this new life. You promised Cora you'd be strong, remember?" Amora then left the room and closed the door behind her.

I scowl at the door for a few minutes, but I can't stay angry forever. I lay back down on my bed with a flop and run my hands down my face. Why go back to the dead now? I'm alive and so are my friends. I could start school or get a job. I wouldn't have to live on the streets or worry that my father would find me in my district. I could start a family without the worry of my children being reaped. I smile picturing a little girl with red hair jumping into my arms after a long day at work. Maybe living in Zero wouldn't be so bad?

"One other thing," Amora peek her head into my room; a broad smile decorated her pale face, "Happy birthday, Carson."

I tilt my head and furrow my brow slightly confused, but then realization smacks me in the face. Today is my fifteenth birthday. "Thanks, Amora," I mumble with a sheepish grin.

I might only be fifteen, but I've lived through so many things: love, pure hate, true fear, and now death were only some of them. I look to the ceiling and sigh. I've been given a second chance at life and I'm going to take advantage of it.

**.o0o.**

**Perrie's POV**

When I awaken, all I see is haziness. Colors intermixing with one another. I had a splitting headache, and I'm tempted to grab it. I remember the restraints. They were probably still there. Still keeping me tied to tis prison.

What did they mean by '_remake_'? Did they erase all my memories? No they couldn't have, I still remember everything. A pang in my heart explodes to an even worse pain. I try clutching it, and my arms scream out in agony. I give up, and set them down.

My head is still pounding, and I feel as if I'm having a hangover. Things were starting to go into focus, but it was too bright. I see an outline of a man. My eyes come into focus, yet I have to squint to see clearly.

The man has a creepy grin plastered to his face, his hair an unnatural red, with an odd mustache. His chin was weak, and he had no neck. The black outlining his arms made me shiver, to the point where my arms were hurting again.

"Hello. Perrie Windsor, correct?" he asks in a capitol accent.

I shake my head, only to cause more throbbing.

"Ah, pleasure meeting you. I'm Osirus, your advisor." He then gives another creepy smile.

I gave him another nod, and relax my muscles. I concentrate on a glass, expecting it to move. It doesn't.

Osirus looks at me, with a huge grin plastered on his face. "We remake all of you. No more super powered tributes." He smirks.

I hold back my anger. _My powers…Gone?_

**.o0o.**

**Kristen POV**

Bed rest and observation! Turns out, when a tribute is poison they have to stay in recovery for over a week to make sure their bodies are in perfect condition. I was stuck in the same yellow glow recovery room with a Hemopurifier filter dangle next to my bed while tubes transfer and return blood. There was nothing to do and Nurse Lesley come's and visits me constantly gossiping about everything. If I had my dart gun, I would have shot her. She won't tell me anything that's going on in the games or my friends. Only brag about one tribute had to have an organ transplant, one who heart stop beating from a side effect of the power, and another maul by hell hound (mutts) and now are in basic recovery.

Luckily her pager buzzed for some help. I sigh in relief and closed my eyes holding back tears. The room felt empty and bed felt cold. It feels so strange sleeping alone again since I've been sleeping next to Daniel and Perrie. I miss my adopted sister and boyfriend, hoping they are okay. The only tributes I know that is in the hospital were Sebastian and he was in a coma. I wonder what the hell is going to happen to me. Dr. Jackson already gave me an implant on District Zero to save explanation, and I should decide on a job when I get there. Too bad I couldn't go back to school and finish my senior year; had to drop out of high school when somebody had to watch the twins and work in the fields.

A soft ding was heard from the Hemopurifier announcing it was done. Good, as I waited for all my blood was returned and yanked out the needle. I utterly hate needles and hope I don't have to experience anymore needles at District Zero. Looking at the nightstand, I sat up slowly and grabbed the clothes of grey. Changing into a grey tank top and grey sweat pants but searched for a certain object. I couldn't find my locket and began to panic. I bend down to the ground in search of my locket, it was the only thing she had of her parents.

I heard the door open as the person came in. "What are you doing?"

I look up to see a woman wearing a blue suit with an orange flower on her shoulder, hair strawberry blond and heavy makeup. I stood up at attention out of manners. "My locket, I can't find my locket."

"You mean this?" As she pulled out the golden locket from her chest pocket. "Sorry for the inconveniences, I was having it polish and picture restored."

I walked up to her and hesitantly grab my locket, opening the lid to see my parents in the photo. A sigh of relief filled me as I look at the woman. "Thank you, Ms.-"

"Mrs. Voltaire," She announced. "I'm your adviser." She handed me a pair of loafer and lead us down empty white halls. "Now Kristen, I heard that you been in recovery for a week and isolated on information. Sorry for the absent but we had to make sure your blood was clean before beginning your application. Are there any questions?"

"Sebastian, is he still in a coma?" I asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Voltaire answered simply.

"Who else is…r-revive?" I hesitated on the word.

"Other than those of the blood bath and mutt attacks." Mrs. Voltaire replied. "Though District, Four girls and District Seven girl are in no condition for rebirth. Not since you and District Eleven butcher them."

I gulped; remembering how I butcher Kaya after Emiliana drowned her to prevent the mad girl from regenerating. Also Perrie snapped for a moment and tore Calla to pits since she was grounding everyone to death. A shudder crept up my spine from those horrid memories.

"My friends… Perrie, Daniel, Cora, and Carson….are they-"

"That is classified information, Kristen." Mrs. Voltaire announced.

"Oh…Sorry," I mumbled looking down at the white tile floor.

We enter a large room where many desks were organized in a complete white office room. There was holo-compute rested on the smooth stainless steal desk as Mrs. Voltaire led us to a desk in a corner of the room. I took a seat as she pulled out my file. Mrs. Voltaire typed on the computer showing all the information about me: name, district, and etc. She scanned the virtual file then nodded.

"Seems your living arrangement has been taken care of? Guess our work is done. Any questions?"

"What arrangements? I asked.

"When a tribute dies and revive, we let them choose their roommates of the temporary apartments in District Zero. If you were to marry then you and your spouse would live in a house. Since you're not, you be living in a two bedroom condo with a receant dead tribute. Who requested you as his or her roommate?" Mrs. Voltaire explained.

"Who?"

"Tribute 1097," She simply answered.

Well, isn't that descripted? I know about more than a handful of tributes who would trust me to be there bunk mate. Wait tribute 1097. I look at my wrist to see 1095, a two gap differences. My heart quench in sorrow, hoping it wasn't Perrie or Cora, or even Daniel. They have a better chance of living than the rest of us.

"Have you considered a job?" Mrs. Voltaire asked. "Your aptitude tests are quiet interesting, from plantation advisor to researcher. A few bars in District Zero had made an option for you."

"Must I choose?" I asked.

"No, but sooner or later you have to work," She said. "However, Dr. Jackson recommends you be on medical rest and therapy."

Therapy? Probably need it from all the mutation pills, stress, and hell I went through. I nodded and let Mrs. Voltaire explain everything to me. She was very vague and discreet on information that most sentences end with a number or classified. I was going to ask her again about the game when I heard a loud gasp and tumbled to the ground hard. I look up to see who tackle me and saw golden blond hair while the girl hugged me for dear life.

"Kristen, I missed you!" It was Perrie.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I hugged her back. "Oh God, Perrie!"

It has been over a week since I saw her. She pulled back that I could see her amber eyes veil with tears. Though the guy who escorted Perrie here just laugh at her action while Mrs. Voltaire shook her head. Somehow, the man looked weird than any Capitol citizen I ever met.

"Perrie, you can hug your friend later." The man said.

"Osirus, let the girl have a moment." Mrs. Voltaire said.

"Bet these two would be roommates?" Osirus murmured with a deviant smile.

"Sorry, but Kristen is already taken."

"What, no!" Perrie protested sitting up.

"I'm sorry, dear." Mrs. Voltaire said. "It's first come, first serve."

"Geeze, when did I become property?" I muttered.

Osirus boomed out a laugh and Perrie hugged me tighter like she did back in the small cottage which Daniel had to use his powers to get her off me. I look at the Advisors for help, manly Mrs. Voltaire. The woman sighs and scrolled down through the computer. "If it'll make you feel better, Perrie. I can put you in the apartment next door with our newest Tribute. She somebody you know."

Perrie and I stiffen as the first thought that came to mind was Cora. Osirus took a seat in the next desk and started going over Perrie file.

"Though, you be attending school instead of working." He added. "And Kristen could be your guardian?"

"Guardian?" I asked standing up.

"Yes, since Perrie is a minor she would need a guardian. Your job would be responsible of her health, budget, and all other things."

"Alright," I breathed only to be hugged to death by Perrie as she said _thank you_ countless time.

"What's with girls and hugging?" Another voice asked.

Perrie and I pulled apart to see another familiar face. Perrie gasped and ran up to give Carson a hug. "Carson, I can't believe it!"

"Same here," Carson said hugging Perrie back. When he pulls back he looks at me. "Hey Kris."

"Hey Shadow man," I replied with a reassuring smile.

I stood there confused. How long have I been in attainment center facilities? I swore it only been a week since I woke up? Yet again, how long have I been in bypass as the doctors drained and detoxified my body from the venom? I shook my head and waited on Carson and Perrie to finish their application and file before we were escorted to another room.

It was a lounge or some sort of gathering room that reminded me of the compartments of the train or justice building. As the intirior had thick rich carpeting and velvet couches and chairs. There were no windows however a large television hang on the wall as it showed some movie. Somebody sat on the couch, his back facing us watching the film. My breath hitched for he was very muscular, tall, and shaggy blond hair. Perrie held my hand while leading us in the room. The guy turned around to reveal his stormy blue eyes.

"Daniel."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**Thanks for reading and Please leave a review.**_

**Who owns which tributes so far:**

**Kristen Fields- Silent Wolf Singer**

**Sebastian Coralmen/****Carson Friendmar - W.E.B.P**

**Perrie Windsor- Morbid4everFlaming**

**Daniel Starm- Burningeyes-star**

**Cora Beach: XXbuttonXX**

**More tributes are on their way.**


	5. Chapter 5: Almost a Family

_**District Zero**_

_**This chapter written by:**_ _**Morbid4everFlaming, XXbuttonsXX, Silent Wolf Singer, and W.E.B.P**_

_**Chapter 5: Almost a family**_

**Perrie's POV**

My advisor led me out of the white room. Everything smelled of cleaning alcohol, and that wasn't helping my hangover feeling. I felt as if I was about to vomit, and my knees were shaking. I nearly fainted few times, but a nearby nurse kept me going. Osirus just walked faster every time I stumbled, and chuckled a bit when I nearly fell. Sighing, I follow him to some sliding doors.

"Looks at your wrist." He smirks.

I take his advice and stare down. I turn my wrist over, and see the numbers 1096.

"What's this?" I ask confused.

He just chuckles and shakes his head. I frown a bit, and follow him through the doors. He sighs, as if to breathe in the chemical fumes. I slowly walk into the white room. Rows upon rows of desks lay orderly on the tiled floor. Blue holograms contain information sprouts up from computer like things. Being the only real color in the light contrast. It was a wide and spacy area, seeming like it wieldg on for miles, when only, according to Osirus. Were about two football fields long?

I'm semi afraid to step upon the widelyg white surface, in case some former residue were to come off. I take a deep breath and lay my foot upon it. I continue walking, my strides choppy, and toy soldier like.

We walk to a desk with several red stamped letters strewn across it. He gestures for me to take a seat, yet I refuse.

"Very well." He sighs, and sits in a swivel chair. He types a few things on the Holo-computer, and a more detailed blue screen pops about. I try getting a glimpse, but Osirus quickly shuts it down.

He gives a creepy smile. "Come to the front with me Perrie." He says, already walking. I roll my eyes, and despite my urge to run away, I follow. As we near, a lady in a blue straight suit sits at a long desk. "She's a student," The lady smiles.

I look over and see a familiar head. Kristen! I run over to her, and hug her with all my might. "Kristen! I missed you so much!" I say.

.o0o.

My advisor was creepy. Extremely creepy! From is attitude to his smirks, I knew I was in trouble. I was still trying to figure out what an Advisor was exactly, and figure out exactly how this school thing works.

The one thing I'm looking forward to is being with Kristen. I felt so bad leaving like that. I tried to hold on, but sometimes death overcomes us. No matter how strong we fight. I give a sad sigh. I've noticed I've been sighing a lot lately.

Probably because of all of the emotions I've experienced. Love, heartbreak, depression... You may be wondering what exactly happened. Well, I fell in love with Sebbie. Er, Sebastian I mean. Yet he loves Emiliana. I can't change it; I'll try my best to be happy. Most likely, that'll never happen.

I told him I liked him, Emiliana still threatened to kill him. Then they got closer. I tried to talk to him, I really did. It was no use. The experts say everything that happens was meant to be. Sure doesn't seem like it. If it was really meant to be, why can't I let go yet? In heaven, I felt the same. Pain all over, again. It's a truly horrible feeling.

I have no idea if Emiliana alive. If she's dead, she and Sebastian will share a house. She'll go to school... He'll be her... guardian? I'm 15, she 15. He's 17, nearly 18 for all we know. So why can't I be the one to be loved?

I shake all thoughts from my head, and smile a bit, seeing Daniel. I give a small wave. I smirk slightly. Daniel definitely picked Kristen. I tried not to prance, or jump around excitedly.** Dang, it was hard!**

**.o0o.**

**Cora Beach: District 10 tribute**

I open my eyes weakly and I'm greeted by a bright light burning my eyes which only brings back memories of Skye and her lights which almost killed me during the games. I close my eyes tightly and let out a small scream.

"No," I whimper.

"Turn the lights down," Someone yells, "This one isn't mentally stable yet!"

My lip quivers. What's going on? The last thing I can remember is a career pouncing at me knife in hand. I heard them coming but they had me surrounded, they knew what my power was, they knew I had super hearing so came at me from different directions. There was no escape. I held my gun at one of them but I couldn't kill them. I couldn't bring myself to shoot. The only person I was able to shoot during the entirety of the games was Sebastian and he was already dead when I shot him and that was the only reason I could kill him. The pain I felt as I was dying was incredible; I don't think I have ever screamed so loud in my life.

"Cora? You need to open your eyes, sweetie. Everything's fine, you are safe." A calm voice assures me. I open one eye to see the light is much dimmer now so I open my other. I see a woman wearing a white coat standing over me, she smiles sweetly at me. "Cora, do you remember what happened?" I nod slightly. My death is the only thing I can see in my mind, over and over again.

"I know this must be confusing for you but, we revived you, you are alive but dead to all of Panem. You can start over in District zero." I blink a few times unable to speak. So I am alive? Does that mean everyone else is? I'm so confused, how can this be happening? Is this even possible? Then I remember, it's the Capitol, of course it is possible. "Carson is here to, you can see him once we fix you up a bit more."

I smile and nod. Does this mean I can have a life with Carson? We were alive after all. Then I think back to my parents, they think I'm dead. How are they coping? I wish I could tell them that I am okay or that I am alive at least because I know that mentally, I am not okay. I can't even bring myself to speak. Maybe I'll be okay when I see Carson; maybe I'll feel safe in his arms. If he still wants to hold me that is.

I closed my eyes and think of all the happy times we shared during the games, our first kiss after I almost died. Officially becoming boyfriend and girlfriend and then attempting to dance.

I need those arms around me once more. Suddenly, I'm happy I died. I'm sad that my parents are left in the dark and have to suffer but I can have the one thing I wanted more than anything; Carson.

I feel a prick in my arm as a syringe is plunged into me. "This is the last one then I will take you to Carson," The kind voice says.

"Carson," I mumble and everything goes dark.

**.o0o.**

**Kristen POV**

Daniel stood up and we looked at each other for a moment. He was scrubbed clean removing all potential burn marks off his body. His hair was shaggy than I last saw him and face fuller too. Perrie let go of my hand and we stood there unable to move. This was actually real and not some sort of dream? That I won't wake up back in the recovery room?

Daniel stepped forwards and I watch his pace to be fast within ten feet that separated us. He stopped right in front of me, placing his large hand over the scar on my left shoulder. Fingers traced up my collar bone, chin and hand cradling my cheek. I throw my arms around his neck, and pressed my lips against his. He holds my face with both hands and kissed me back with much vigor. There was no space between us, no gap and no lost. When we pulled back to breathe, he held me in his arms never letting go with our foreheads pressed together.

"I thought I've lost you," He whispered.

Tears weld up in my eyes in remembering my death. How I suffer instantly from the poison while held by Daniel and Perrie.

"I'm sorry," I choked. "I'm so sorry."

Daniel nodded and put me down on the ground but kept his arm around my waist. It was strange; Daniel was tall, except he was above average that I could only reach his shoulder. Guess you really don't pay attention to your surroundings.

And then there was a cough.

We turned around to stare at Mrs. Voltaire and Osirus who looked at us with a smile. Mrs. Voltaire had the decency to not make a comment as, she change topic. "Good news, your friends has been revived and now is going through remake. You can see Miss. Beach on the hovercraft later tomorrow. Now, relax and your flight for District Zero will be in a few hours. Food shall be served in a moment."

With that said she and Osirus left. We all looked around and no words were exchange. Although it was great that the gang was going to be back together, not everything will be the same. We all sat down, television off, and silences. The atmosphere became tense that Perrie spoke out, "So….what now?"

"You two are going back to school," I said.

"Yeah, I arrange everyone's living condition so we can all be on the same floor." Daniel said. "Sorry Carson, I couldn't find you a bunkmate."

"It's cool man," Carson said. "I'm just hoping Cora is okay?"

"She'll be fine," Perrie assure. "At least she'll have you. I wonder who else is here?"

I took in a deep breath and sigh, "Sebastian here, however, he's in a coma. They're keeping him on observation."

"Oh," Perrie breathes.

It was sad that Sebastian didn't hold the same feelings as Perrie but she'll get better. There are other fish in the sea and young love isn't always ripe on the first try. Now I think about it, everyone who fell in love was instant from all the hell we been through. I know I have feelings for Daniel, but now I want to take things slow. I look at him to see he was laughing at a story Carson shared. Perrie took my hand and gave a squeeze.

"Don't worry," She whispers in my ear. "He'll understand."

I nodded and gave her a squeeze.

**.o0o.**

Hours past and we were escorted to the hovercraft and kept in a room where there were beds, food, and everything for the twenty hour flight. Carson was admitted for he demanded to be by Cora side, but the peacekeeper refused him. So he just lay in bed, Daniel trying to cheer him up while Perrie and I talk. However, I kept an eye on Carson for he still had a serious allergy that almost killed him twice in the arena. Though, the doctors assure that he was better and will suffer the basic side effects of runny nose, itchy throat and such.

"What do you think of District Zero?" Perrie asked excitedly.

"A tropical paradise," I said instantly from the downloaded information**.**

"Are you alright Kristen?"

I sigh and shook my head. "I'm just…overwhelmed. Also, I feel like there is a gap and I can't recall what it is. One minute I was painfully dying and the next an electrical jolt in the heart. It's like…."

"You don't remember death." Perrie finished.

"Yeah," I breathed.

Perrie just shrugged and laid down resting her head on my lap. She twiddles her fingers through her long hair, absent from reality. I smile and look at the boys to see they were having a serious talk when a peacekeeper came in and stood between us.

"I would like to speak to Miss. Field and Mr. Starm please," He announced.

Daniel and I got up with caution as we followed the peacekeeper into the hallway. When the door shut, he turned on his heel and faced us. "The attainment center contacted and asked if you two be the guardian of not just Windsor, but also Beach and Friendmar?"

"Sure," Daniel said.

"What?" I gasped surprised.

"Come on, Kris." Daniel said with a smile. "We're like a family."

"Alright," I breathed.

"Very well," the peacekeeper said. "Fields, you're the protector of Windsor and Beach. As you, Starm, are the guardian of Friendmar. Please be noted that their actions are under your supervision. That is all." He said and escorted us back and found Carson and Perrie asleep.

Once the door shut, Daniel gave a scoff. "Such a social person?"

I shook my head, same old funny guy. Daniel saw this and nudged my shoulder, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm just withdrawn is all," I said and look at him with a small smile. "You know me and sudden changes?"

"Yeah, the girl who said love should never be in the arena," Daniel sarcastically replied.

"Now you make me sound like a hypocrite." I said though it was true. I never approve romantic love should be in the arena for the consequences it held. It was a distraction, and ticking bomb that would destroy both lovers with one stone. For if one dies the other would be broken. Just thinking like this had me curious. Was Daniel broken when I died, that he could concentrate and die. Looking at his polish condition I couldn't tell which causes of death Nurse Lesley bragged about.

"How did you die?" I asked only to cover my mouthy afraid that was a poor subject.

Daniel sighs and took a seat on the closes bed. He patted a seat next to him which I obliged. He nods, chewing on his lip, his eyes straight ahead. "After you died, I wasn't my same self and we were attacked by the Careers. Diamond girl, Devmani threw a spear at Carson and I saved him."

"Oh," I breathed.

"Yeah, Dion my advisor said I had to get an organ transplant…heart and left lung." Daniel sighs placing his hand over his heart. I looked at his wrist to see his tribute death code, 1097. But that wasn't the important; Daniel didn't have the same heart. During the game I used to place my hand over the region. So leaning over I placed my hand over his heart and feel it beat. Daniel stiffens at first then relaxed, wrapping his arm around me.

"It may not be the same," I whispered. "But you're still you."

"Thanks," Daniel said as he laid down bringing me along with him.

**.o0o.**

**Carson Dream POV**

_Cora and I have been walking for about three hours since the last death. We promised each other we would leave the alliance when there were nine tributes left. That was two tributes ago. Of course, we are all that's left of our alliance... us and Emiliana, but who knows where she went._

I cringe every time I swing my arm. Cleon, the tribute who can control fire, burnt my right arm from the shoulder down. I try not to show how much it hurts to Cora, but she can tell.

"Cars?" Cora whispers as she took my left hand. "Do you want to take a break?"

Slightly out of breath, I nod and lean against a tree. I wince because I accidently brushed my injured arm on the rough bark. The slightest touch is excruciating.

Cora frowns and rubs my good shoulder, "I'm going to try and find some water. You stay here; I'll be right back." She kisses my cheek, takes out her gun and walks away.

I watch her leave and can't help but smile. She is my whole world. Who knows what I would do if something happened to her? I saw what happened to Daniel after Kristen's death. He was never the same. I only wish there was a way I could repay him for saving my life. In a fight with the careers, I wasn't paying attention and Devmani threw a spear my way. Daniel saved me at the price of his own life. I shudder at the memory of only a day ago. He was gone before I could thank him.

Being lost in thought is an amazing experience. You don't realize where you are or what's going on until something shocks you back to reality. That's exactly what happens to me as I hear Cora screaming.

Jumping to my feet, I grab my spear and run for Cora. It doesn't take long to find her or what made her scream. I find her in a tree with a mutt snarling up at her. The monster starts trying to knock the tree over, but I'm not going to let that happen.

Only thinking of Cora's safety, I run to the beast, grab it by the fur and teleport it about fifty yards away. This made me exhausted for I have never teleported something quiet as large as a mutt. The hell hound shakes me off and tossing me to the ground. I cringe as I land on my bad arm and slide about ten feet. The mutt's six red eyes glare at me with pure hated. Quickly I stand and smirk, "You want a fight, Ugly? Come and get it!"

The monster charges me and I throw my spear; too bad I have such horrible aim with my left arm. The mutt easily avoids my spear and grabs me in its jaws before I can do anything else. I scream as long, sharp teeth rip into me. I remember the knife that I keep in my pocket and pull it out just in time to stab the creature in the eye and slice the knife downward. The hound howls and releases me from its mouth.

I stand hunched over, bleeding profusely from my stomach. The mutt growls and lunges at me. I duck and it hits a thick tree head on. I stumble to the mutt's neck and am about to finish it off when it swipes my face with its right claw. Bloody and weak, I fall to the ground. I hear Cora off in the distance, but don't understand what she's saying. She must have tossed me my spear because I see it fall in front of me. I look up to see Cora trying to distract the mutt while I catch my breath.

I snarl, pick up the spear and somehow get to my feet. "Cora! Duck!" I call out as I wrap my shadows around the weapon. I take a deep breath as I hear darkness around me. The power to control shadows is a heavy burden to carry. I use them to cover people in thick darkness so they can't see or breathe, but the shadows are constantly talking to me, telling me where people are and how far away. Now, as I wrap them around my spear and aim at the mutt, I hear them say, "Mutt: ten feet. Cora: fifteen feet. Death: too close."

I throw the spear and it encases the mutt in darkness. The monster falls to the ground, unsure why everything went dark and why it is so hard to breath. I quickly hobble over and slit the monster's throat with my knife. The darkness recedes from the mutt to show its dead body.

I turn to Cora, who had run into the woods, and she gasps. I look down to see dark red blood seeping through my shirt. Swallowing hard and taking shallow breaths, I collapse to the ground. I hear a scream. Cora runs to me and turns me over so that I'm lying on my back.

"Carson! Carson, you're okay. You're going to be fine," Cora holds my face in her hands and pleads. "Please don't leave!"  
She sounds far away and my vision has gone blurry. I try and reply, but couldn't get the words out of my gasping mouth.

The only warmth around me is coming from Cora's touch. I raise my hand and gently run my fingers down her jaw. I feel a tear on her chin and wipe it away. I entangle my hand in her curly red hair and smile lightly, "I… love you."

Her voice is soft and far away, "I love you too." I feel her kiss my cheek and I close my eyes.

Only moments after I do, I hear my mother for the first time in four years, "Welcome home, Carson. I've missed you so much." I try and come near her. I can see the outline of her thin form and curly brown hair. I can feel her hand closing around my own, but a sharp electrical shock crashes through my chest and I'm being pulled away.

I open my eyes and see a bright light, but there's nothing heavenly about it.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

_**Ages of the tributes**_

**Kristen Fields-18**

**Daniel Starm- 18**

**Sebastian Coralmen-17**

**Cora Beach- 15**

**Carson Friendmar - 15**

**Perrie Windsor- 15**

**More tributes are on their way.**


	6. Chapter 6: Together at last

_**District Zero**_

_**This chapter is written by: burningeyes-star, W.E.B.P, XXbuttonsXX, and Silent Wolf Singer**_

_**Chapter 6: Together at last**_

_**Daniel POV**_

I stay sitting next to Kristen, so glad we are together again. I'm not quite tired so I stay up and wait for Kris to fall asleep. A peacekeeper comes up to me and hands me a small slip of paper. I read it over quietly to myself.

"Addressed to Daniel Starm. Mr. Starm, we have failed to alert you before your departure to caution yourself around high stress situations. Due to your new heart, it cannot handle the strain that of a normal heart. We are sorry about the inconvenience. Sincerely, Dr. Jackson," I furrow my brow as I read it and dismiss the peacekeeper.

Sighing, I see Kristen had fallen asleep on my shoulder and carefully laid her on the bed. I'm thankful she didn't hear any of the letters. I don't want her worrying about me. Eventually, I lie next to Kristen on the bed and close my eyes, letting sleep consume me. I dream of nothing but darkness, thankfully and get a good night's rest.

**.o0o.**

**Carson POV**

I lay awake and listen to the deep breathing of the sleeping bodies around me. After that wonderful reminder of how I died, I don't really feel like sleeping.

With the light from the green exit sign that hangs above the door, I stare at the number on my wrist. _1098_ was inked in black numbers across it. For some reason I can't take my eyes off of it. My '_adviser'_ says that it's a way to keep track of me.

Wow, that makes me feel really safe and secure! I think sarcastically. Also, I was told that I'd be attending school once I was settled in District Zero. I haven't been to school since I was eleven! I tried to explain that fact to my advisor, but he only laughed and waved the thought away. Saying how, _'You'll never be a success in the world if you don't study.'_

My adviser means well, he just doesn't understand how sometimes bad things happen to people and after, those people can't have a normal life. That's happened to me on many occasions, my father being an angry drunk and all.

I hold back a groan as I reminisce, the experience of struggling with my adviser. He was such a cheery man with his dark blue hair styled into a curly-q on top of his round head. With that and his blue beard and fat body he reminds me of a Santa that got sucked into a Capitol salon. All of this wouldn't bother me so much, but he felt the need to always be near me. Always tell me what the day will be like over and over again. I haven't seen him since I arrived on the hovercraft and, for that, I'm very thankful.

Slightly tense and nowhere near ready to go back to sleep, I sit up and look to the door. I was told that it would be guarded twenty four-seven by Jude, my adviser. Was he lying just to keep me from visiting Cora?

Interesting story; Cora and I weren't actually in love when we first started the games. We were going to play up the star-crossed lovers act so maybe we would both could make it out. It was only after Cora almost died from being burned alive did I realize that I actually had feelings for her. That they were strong and different than any others I've ever felt. It took me a while to figure out what I was feeling was love. It was so unavoidable and obvious it hurt.

Sadly, I had a slip up once when I doubted that she cared for me. If you couldn't guess before, I wasn't very trusting. I ran away from all my problems and figured that if I just kept running they would leave me alone. It took a hard slap in the face from Kristen to realize that I loved Cora and she loved me. That and a ring: Cora's ring.

I look down at the leather band around my ring finger. Cora gave it to me in the arena, saying if I ever felt doubt for her love again all I had to do was look at this ring and know that her love was absolute. I don't think I'll have another problem with doubting her again.

I stand and walk to the door. I've got my story all planned out if there are guards behind it. I need to use the bathroom and the one in here is clogged. If the peacekeeper doesn't relent I'll throughout the _'it's an emergency'_ or _'I'm about to wet my pants, man. Please!'_ He'll probably follow me to the bathroom and I'll have to lose him on the way. I'm not sure how that will play out, but I'm pretty positive I can do it.

I'm about to open it when… I just can't. I sigh and sit back on my bed, leaning my head against the cold wall. What's the point? It's about midnight or later and if Cora is here she'd be asleep. I wasn't going to wake her up from a sound sleep just to get a hello in before we land.

I play with the ring on my finger and absentmindedly reach for my mother's necklace. It isn't there though. I begin to panic wondering where I left it only to remember I gave it to Cora when she gave me the ring.

My mother's necklace is one of my prized possessions. It's just a simple leather loop with a knot at the end, but it was my mother's good luck charm. She gave it to me a few days before my father…

I shake my head to clear the memory away. I didn't need to add that to the things I'm thinking about right now. Although, I love telling stories not that one. I was barely able to tell Cora and the others.

I run my hands down my face and sigh. Tomorrow will bring a new start. A chance to finally get away from my past! Though, now that I've been through the games with my allies, my friends, I don't feel the need to run from my past. It's just a part of history now. One I'd rather not dig up, but not one I'm afraid of anymore. My nightmare was proof to that.

I have only ever had one kind of nightmare and that was me running away from my father the night he killed my mother. Because of that experience, I had to live on the streets since I was eleven, thus the _'haven't been to school since then_.' It was hard. I had to work for my food, clothes and home. Sometimes I had to dig in the garbage for all three of those things. I've been called street rat, hobo boy, and many other names, but that's in between the beatings I got from a gang of stupid guys who really had nothing better to do with their time than to punch me in the face. I learned to fight that way. I can take you down in a dirty or fair fight. I held my own when I fought Sebastian and he's a career.

None the less, it's in the past. A past that doesn't reflect who I am and what I want to be!

**.o0o.**

**Cora's POV**

I look at myself in the long mirror and touch my face. The burns are completely gone, I'm normal again. I place a hand over my heart and feel the steady beat of it.

They weren't going to tell me about my heart transplant but my advisor accidently let it slip. Apparently I'm not the only one who had to have one, they wouldn't tell me who the other was.

"You ready to go Miss Beach?" My advisor asks as he stands at the door. I turn to him and nod. Suddenly I'm grabbed by two peacekeepers and they drag me out of the door.

I let out a sigh; they still insist that I am not yet stable, that I am too traumatized by everything that happened in the arena.

In some ways they are right, I've still not spoken much, even when my advisor asked me questions about what I'd like to happen in District 0. I didn't have much choice anyway. I have to go to school which is fine by me.

They lead me down corridors, my advisor talks at me the entire time about who I was to live with and who my guardians will be.

I don't pay much attention; I'm too lost in thought, thinking about the others, thinking about a future without the hunger games and simply thinking about District 0.

They open a door and drag me inside. Suddenly I am stood before them, Perrie, Kristen, Daniel and...Carson. A smile spreads across my face and I look up at the guards questioningly but their faces are hard and stern.

"Let go," I say in a quiet voice but they shake their heads. I begin to struggle but it is useless.

I look up at Carson again; he's so handsome with his brown hair, blue eyes and slightly pointy features.  
I smile at him; we can be together again.

**.o0o.**

**Carson POV**

I began brushing through my wet hair with a comb. I had taken a shower to wash that horrible nightmare away. All I need is another reminder of how I died.

In the reflection, I see the door open and two peacekeepers come in. "Oh, joy..." I whisper and start to dry my dark brown hair off with a towel. Only after a few seconds do I see the figure in between them. She has curly, red hair, deep brown eyes and without her burns I hardly recognize her.

I turn around to face Cora. A smile spread up my lips as I ran towards her. I can't believe it. It's actually her and she looks… beautiful. I am able to wrap my arms around her for a quick second before a peacekeeper pulls me away.

I scowl at the man and try to break free, "Let go of me!"

I was ready to start a fight when my adviser laughs cheerfully, "Oh let them go. They won't hurt each other." As annoying and overly happy as my adviser is I am very grateful to him at this moment.

The peacekeepers begrudgingly release Cora and me, as soon as I feel the grip loosen from my arms I run to Cora. I held her close and let all my worries fade into the background. I have so many words that I want to say to her, but couldn't bring myself to say anything.

I feel her arms wrap around my neck and we sink to the ground, just holding one another. I run my fingers through her hair and close my eyes; everything felt so right.

"I've missed you, Cora," I whisper into her ear and close my eyes.

**.o0o.**

**Kristen POV**

To see Cora and Carson like this made me smile. The gang was back together…almost. Now we had to wait for Emiliana and Sebastian. But only fate and time would tell on those two. And during my experiences with the crab, he won't wake until Emiliana is with him. I sigh and suddenly felt a dip in the flooring. Everyone caught their barring as a soft boom was heard from the speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please take a seat and fasten your seat belts. We are now approaching District Zero." The pilot announced.

Instantly all the tributes went to the window to see a vast majority of blue water until seeing something green…an island. There were mountains and mountains of what used to be volcanos. The information that was download says their inactive unlike the big island that was a research facility. Other than that, the sight was beautiful as the sky held clouds that project colors you don't see on the mainland. Other than the view there was an area of buildings almost like the Capitol, but some made of glass and spread-out.

"The once tropical island of Oahu," Mrs. Voltaire announced. "Now District Zero, you all will enjoy yourselves in paradise."

"Is it always called District Zero?" Perrie asked.

"No, the tributes of the past keep to the original names." Mrs. Voltaire chuckle and took a seat. "The city in front of you is Honolulu. It means a _Place of shelter,_ as the island Oahu is also known as _The Gathering place._"

It was hard to believe this was our new home. Though as the flight descends on the landing, I notice from a distances of ship wrecks in the harbor. It looks like an abandon military base as rusted rips rot by the docks. There was a white dock afloat in the water over a sunken ship that spilled oil. I look at it curiously for there was no information about that.

"Why is that boat sunken?" I asked my Advisor.

Mrs. Voltaire gave a blank expression as the pilot gave the final order to sit down. I stare at her for answers about that one area with the lone sunken boat. She sighs and took a deep breath. "The Dark Days wasn't the only war in history. Sometimes history repeats itself and leaves tragic artifacts that man decides to keep or forget."

There were more wars in the past?

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Next Chapter the start of District Zero!**


	7. Chapter 7: A new life?

_**District Zero**_

**This chapter was written by: Silent wolf singer, W.E.B.P,** **Morbid4everFlaming, and XXbuttonsXX**

_**Chapter 7: A new life?**_

**Kristen POV**

When the hovercraft landed on District Zero, we all waited at the door of the aircraft to open. All dress in grey and freshen up wondering what lies beyond these doors. A new home of a fresh start on this island! It was just us; Cora, Carson, Perrie, Daniel and I. Our advisors said this was how far they could go. So we stood there and wait as the flight crew arranges final arrangements.

Perrie held onto my hand as Daniel wrapped his arm around my waist while Cora and Carson held onto each other. The Peacekeepers look at us with stern faces when the orders came to open the Cargo doors. By unlatching the large handle a bright light invaded the room that I had to cover my eyes. Other than the light, the first thing that could be heard was the ocean; follow by the scent of salt water. I squint down at the door it was too bright for my vision and the others would agree on the concrete landing. Slowly I raised my eyes and take in the beauty of the island to see a vast carved mountains covered in a tropical rainforest.

"You can leave now," a peacekeeper said.

All of us were still in a daze of the sight that we didn't hear him until the peacekeeper pushed Daniel out of the plane. Daniel jumped out and landed on his feet almost collapsing onto his knees. He looked up with an angry face. "Hey!"

I chuckle and look at Perrie. "Ready Sis?"

"Ready," Perrie said as we jumped down ten feet landing on a mat that absorbed our fall. I wobble on my knees as Perrie landed on her feet. We chuckle at the utter out of shape we were in. All that training in balance gone to waste in recovery! We got out of the way and look at Cora and Carson.

"C'mon guys!" Perrie shouted out.

Cora looked a bit hesitant then I realize what happen the last time she fell. She had broken her arm. Daniel noticed this and walked up to the door with arms out. "I'll catch you Cora. You can trust me?"

Cora looks at Carson with concern who smiled at her. He held her arm helping her down while Daniel caught her in his arm. He set her down easily on her feet and looked at Carson. "Do I need to be prince charming too?"

"In your dreams, Thunder boy!" Carson sarcastically replied and jumped off the hovercraft landing hard, on his feet while bending his knees.

"Guess not," Daniel laugh, rubbing his neck.

We all laugh at Carson rejection and the upset fake face Daniel expressed. We were all like this, a bunch of kids having fun. Back in the arena we stick together. We were allies until we ambushed the Careers killing District Four girl, Kaya. Afterwards, it was ups and downs on who is friend and who is foe. Friendships were made and tested followed by love. There were different types of love, three for us: Friendship, sibling, and companionship.

Before we came to the Hunger Games, I was a shy timid loner who observed from afar. I lost my parents when I was fourteen and was ward of the district until an old friend of my dad took me in under custody as guardian. For four years, my life had been ignored by society or just forgotten. No one knew me as the same Kristen Fields and thought of less. But being reap had its up and downs. Yes I went through hell, but going through hell had a silver lining.

"Welcome to District Zero!" Announced a masculine voice.

We turned around to see twelve people there combined with different ages of sixties to twenty. Some of the people looked familiar that I realized that they were the previous tributes of the past fourty-seven hunger games. They wore colorful printed clothing that corresponds with the tropical scheme yet in a simple way. Others even wore basic wear of khaki shorts, tank tops, and dresses. Also they look well-fed and in perfect condition of tone bodies and tan skin.

Five of them went up to us and gently placed flower necklaces on the girls and green leave scarves with some sort of seeds on the guys. We looked at them confused at such a gesture, but the fragrances from the flowers smelled wonderful. I brought the necklace closer to smell the purple flower fragrance. It was nothing compare to roses, daisies, or wild flowers; something soft like a rare perfume.

The man who spoke earlier was a tall tone man with broad shoulder. He also had along, rounded muscles, a very deep voice, an older face, ruddy tan skin, hazel eyes, shaggy brown hair. He looked absolutely familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. He seemed about twenty-seven years old until noticing a tattoo of district Nine on his shoulder. I gasp for I knew who he was and cover my mouth.

"You alright, Kris?" Daniel asked.

I nodded while the man continues to walk forward towards us and stood there with a smile. "Welcome, to District Zero. We hope you enjoy your new life and such. My name is Christopher Fields but you can call me Chris; I originated from District Nine and head of the welcome committee."

Chris looked at me with a careless smile while I paled. My friends gasped in shock, hearing the man name and origins. They look at me and then back at Chris in seeing the similarities of long face, skin, and hair.

"Kristen," Perrie gasp and put two and two together. "Is he your…."

"Hello uncle," I said without emotions.

Chris laughs and stops to look at me. He had his arms open wide inspecting to get a hug but didn't receive it. All these years my uncle who I thought died in the thirty-fourth hunger games stood before me. He sighs and rubbed his neck, not looking me in the eye and turned around.

"Alright, shall we go?" Chris offered. "There is bus waiting for a tour and all necessary requirements."

"Okay," Cora said as she grabbed Carson hand and followed along with the past tributes, and Perrie. I stood there unable to coherent thought in what been dropped like a bomb. Daniel looked at me concern and wrapped his arm around my waist leading the way.

"You never told me about your uncle," He said.

"Because I hardly had an uncle," I muttered. Not for the past fourteen years and maybe more.

**.o0o.**

**Carson's POV**

After that little bomb shell, known as Kristen's uncle, hit us, we are all pretty quiet. That is until the tour bus starts moving. We all stare out the windows of the bus in awe. I've never been in a place so beautiful. Heck, I haven't ever been in a bus before now.

The buildings are practically touching the sky and most are just at the edge of the white sand shores of the ocean. Streets with white and yellow painted lines swivel in between these buildings as cars drive on top of the black cement.

People walk up and down busy sidewalks; some in business suits probably running late for a meeting, others lazily walking by in shorts and t-shirts chatting with their friends. At a stop light, I'm able to get a closer look at these people. I look to their wrists and see that some have tattoos like I do, but some don't. Would the people without tattoos be the ones born here? The ones that have never had to suffer through reapings or train rides? The bus begins to move again and I can't see the numbers anymore.

I put my arm around Cora, who is sitting to the left of me by the window, and relax in my seat. A blue sky dotted with white puffy clouds hangs over the island. A yellow sun shines high in the afternoon sky and warms the island air. Not that I'm complaining. It makes the district feel more welcoming. Like it's happy that we're here. Uhg, I'm turning into a softy, aren't I?

The plants of District Zero are really… well… pretty. The flowers have large, brightly colored petals and I can smell their scent mixed with salt water from the open window of the fast moving bus. The trees aren't as colorful, but they are unlike any I have ever seen.

An old woman who is part of the welcoming committee is sitting next to me and notices my questioning expression. "That's a palm tree, my dear," she says kindly with a smile.

I look to her. She has frizzled; brown graying hair that falls in loose curls down her back. Her skin is wrinkled and a little tan. A smile decorates her face and her blue eyes shine at me. Slightly confused, I smile, nod in thanks and turn back to the window.

"My name is Cherry Goodswallow."

I turn my head back to the old woman and nod again, "Carson Friendmar."

She smiled gleefully as if she was so full of joy to actually be talking to someone. "Carson, you are from district five, right?"

"Yeah…" I notice that she is waiting for me to ask her a question. I sigh and ask, "What district do you originate from?"

Cherry laughs lightly, "Why, from district five!" She clasps her hands together and laughs a little, "I truly am glad you are nice. The last few tributes from our district wouldn't even look at me." She continues to smile up at me and I glance at Cora.

Cora has been watching silently and giggles at my expression. I smile and shake my head once, "Well, it's nice to meet you Miss Goodswallow."

Cherry waves her hand, "Oh dear, it's Mrs., but you can call me Cherry. You will just love it here!" She puts an arm around my shoulders and begins to tell me of district Zero with a lot of hand motions and vibrantly painted words.

I glance at Cora and she shrugs with a sweet smile. I sigh and try to listen to Mrs. Cherry. I have to admit, she is a nice old lady. She told me of her life before the games and even during. She made it to the final five of the second hunger games, but was stabbed in the back by her ally... literally. "I don't blame her," Cherry says with a sympathetic expression. "She wanted to get back to her family and I was an easy target. She ended up losing anyway. I roomed with her until I married my Jay!" Cherry continues on like this, I zone out quite a bit, until we reach the apartments.

"Oh! We're here! It was wonderful meeting you, Carson," she proclaims as she pats my cheek and lets me and Cora out. "I hope we meet again!"

I wave goodbye and smile to Cora. "That was fun," I mutter under my breath sarcastically.

Cora laughs while shaking her head, "I thought she was nice."

I shrug, "I never said she wasn't." I actually kind of like Cherry, but I have other things on my mind at the moment... like my new life.

**.o0o.**

**Perrie's POV**

The exterior of Cora's and my apartment was... interesting. More simple than the capitol, yet more eccentric than the districts. At least more than mine. Blue shingles were the walls of the outside, And a slanted gray roof to top it off.

Taking a deep breath, I open the creamy white door, and take an elevator the top floor. Once Cora and I are there, I take out the silver key we were given. I look around cautiously, realizing there are several more doors. Sticking the key in the socket, I turn it. I push the door to reveal a dull green carpet.  
I step in, taking in my surroundings. To the right, marble countertops with white cabernets sit in the shape of an L. A neat looking lamp is in the corner giving off some light. A large, sliver refrigerator stands next to a stove.

I walk more into the kitchen section and see a white tiled floor. Dusty gray lines in between, dividing them into squares. I run my hand over the bar like table, with the marble countertop. 8 bar stools are there, laying still. I place my hand over it, taking in the smooth texture.  
I turn around from the table, and see a simple, black clock hanging above the stove, telling me it was 3:47pm.

I sigh and walk back onto the green carpet. There was a large T.V. on one side of the wall, and a light brown couch in front. A coffee table with glass top and coffee brown undersides holds a few remotes. I get eye level with it to see a few magazines. All about capitol fashion and previous victors. There's even a guide for all the channels.

I get up from my uncomfortable kneel, and dust off my gray khakis. It wouldn't be my choice of clothing, but on my way here I spotted a clothing store.

I turn to see Cora looking around, so I decide to explore even further. A longish hall stretches down, at the end there's a door. The hall is pretty wide and well lit. Nails hang in place as if pictures of some sot would be arriving. When I reach the door I see another door on the left of it. I stop, wondering which door to take; I take the one I was going to previously.

I open it. I step onto a creamy white carpet. I stare at my shoes for a bit and finally decide to remove them. I set them to the side of my new acclaimed room, and glance up.

I gasp a tad, seeing a bed directly across from me. In the corner of my eye I see a piece of paper. Deciding to read it later, I happily jump upon the mattress. The mattress is firm, yet soft. The blankets are a light yellow with dark blue, bright red, green stripes on the end.

A white night side table with a lamp and telephone sits to the right. While an identical table sits to the left, with an alarm clock, and a few magazines. Pillows with odd designs puffed up on the bed. I place my head on it. It's really soft, I must admit.

I get up, and get out of the bed. I notice a trunk at the end of my bed. Deciding I'd look at it later, I go over to a wardrobe. I open one of the doors, seeing it was empty. I sigh in relief that we got to choose our own clothes. For the thought of them choosing my clothes made me shutter.

**.o0o.**

**Cora's POV**

We all sit in Kristen's and Daniel's apartment. We decided to have dinner together today, being the first day in District 0 and everything. I've not taken much notice to the surroundings of District 0; it seems like a beautiful place to live. Nothing like District 10, I haven't heard a cow moo in such a long time and in all honesty I feel a little homesick but this is my home now.

Kristen hands us all our food and she sits down in her own seat.

"Looks good Kris," Carson says with a smile. I smile myself at merely the sound of his voice. I glance sideways at him.

I look back down at the food, it was a chicken dish. I pick up my fork and begin eating it. It tastes so good; I haven't tasted something this good in a while.

When I finish I look back up at the others, they are all talking whereas I just stay quiet. I never was much of a speaker before the games but during the games I did come out of my shell slightly. Now it seems like I am back in that shell.

"What about you Cora, how are you finding life here?" Kristen asks me.

I shrug, "It's alright," I say.

I swallow and look down. I feel someone hold onto my hand and I look up to see that it is Carson. I smile gently at him and move my thumb across his hand. I feel so safe with Carson, like everything is going to be fine. I really want some time alone with him, to talk about everything but I just don't know when I can get it. During the games we'd get many times alone and it was them times which I loved the most but since getting here there just hasn't been time.

I pick up my glass and drink some of the water and look up at the others. "It was really nice Kristen, thanks," I whisper and smile.

She nods in response, "No problem."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::""""""""""""""""""""""""""::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Hope you enjoy and please leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Careers

_**District Zero**_

_**This Chapter is written by: Violet Teardrops**_

_**Changed the chapter.**_

_**Chapter 8: Careers**_

**.o0o.**

**Cleon Ariston: District 2 tribute**

Pain. That is all I can seriously remember. A whole lot of awful pain.

And something sweet the laces the edges. A dim memory I thought I might forget. Can you bring memories to heaven? Am I even in heaven, or is this just some sort of hell I have yet to uncover?

Slowly, I begin to hear. That feels wrong. Are we supposed to hear? Am I hearing angels, or demons?

Suddenly, I realize that those are not angels or demons. They're not even dead. They sound human, panicked, frustrated. Talking fast. Urgent.

"You said he'd be awake by now," the voice said. It was male, and he sounded young and irritated. "Why isn't he awake?"

Another voice responded. This time it was female, but it sounded older and more mature. She sounded like my mother, actually. "Maybe my calculations were incorrect. Perhaps the morphling administered to him was excessive - "

"Doc, you know we can't afford to make mistakes!" The voice said again. "The wound he received was so lacerated I could barely even stitch him up properly. His stomach was ruptured too, and it took quite a while to regrow the cells. But he's fine now, so I don't see how he's not awake." A sigh. "Did you recheck the morphling drip?"

"I did," said the woman. "I plugged it out. We can't afford to have him on overdose. He might be awake in an hour or two, but I'll say he might feel some pain."

Silence. I suppose they were still watching me, observing me like I was some sort of animal. I really wanted to cuss out loud, but I couldn't feel my vocal cords. So I dragged my eyes open. I was surprised at how much it exhausted me to do that.

"He's awake!" said the boy. I couldn't really see him well, since everything was still a huge blur. But I could tell his hair was at least some shade of brown, and he was pale as a sheet.

"Finally," said the woman. I couldn't tell whether she was smiling or not. Best that I could see was that she was a redhead.

"Cleon?" the boy said. He sounded really eager, like I was some sort of experiment of his that he found out succeeded. "Cleon Ariston? Can you hear us?"

I tried to regain enough feeling in my hands to flip him off, but I couldn't feel anything aside from my eyelids. I couldn't feel my limbs, or my fingers, or even my mouth. But I guessed that was okay, since I might be in serious pain right about now if I was feeling anything.

"Don't strain him, Louis," the woman said her voice harsh. "He might be in pain."

Seriously, you stupid woman? You give me morphling and say I'm in pain? You may be a doctor, but you must be a stupid one if you think I can feel anything at all. Can't she even tell I'm fricken numb?

"Oh, c'mon, Doc," Louis said, and I could be sure he rolled his eyes. "You gave him morphling, didn't you? He won't feel a thing."

Finally, someone who understands! I might like this guy. He seems to at least use his brain.

"Cleon?" Louis said again. "Do you hear us? You might not understand what's going on, but I assure you, everything's going to be fine..."

Ah, the famous words. Everything's going to be fine. Moment he said that, I tried tuning him out. It's useless to talk about that crap with me. I've been through who knows how long in a hellhole and I've experienced a whole lot of pain. I don't think it's even legal to tell me that everything's going to be fine. I closed my eyes and begun thinking about what the hell is going on.

Where was I? This was definitely not heaven.

Which meant I was not dead.

How was that possible? The last thing I could remember was getting into a fight with the other alliance, the big one. I don't remember who else had died, but I was sure enough I was one of them, thanks to those diamond shards of Devmani's piercing straight through my stomach. Man, did that hurt.

And then Iris. I could hear her voice in my mind right now. What did she say? I couldn't remember her exact words. Just her voice. That's it. The soothing sound of her voice.

But how could I not be dead? And where was I? This wasn't fair. I already died! How could I still be alive?

Finally, I tried to speak, but the best I could muster was a groan. Damn this, I hate being incapacitated. And already my throat hurts? What the hell is going on?

"Tell him what's happening," Louis finally said, and I could hear the irritation in his voice. "Maybe he can hear us, he just can't speak, or maybe he refuses to."

Refuses to my ass! Stupid jerk! If I wasn't so tired I would've already given him a piece of my mind -

"Let's leave him alone first," Doc finally said. "And then send for...her. Maybe she can help him recover."

Her? Who the hell was her? I didn't want anyone else who couldn't give me any answers. Why couldn't they just read my mind and get it over with? Inject themselves with whatever they gave Sebastian for his freaking powers and read my freaking mind!

I was getting angry, and I know that isn't good for someone as tired as me, but I couldn't help it. I had no idea what was going on, I could barely lift a finger, let alone open my mouth - what's a guy to do?

I heard a door open. "Leave him," Doc said. "He'll be functioning properly enough when we land."

"And when he begins asking questions?" I heard Louis say.

They already left the room before I could hear Doc answer.

**Iris Lawson: District 2 tribute**

"Miss Lawson," the doctor said to me, "Please calm down, everything will be just - "

"Don't tell me everything is going to be just fine," I snapped at him. "You're not answering any of my damn questions, you refuse to give me answers, and you expect me to believe everything will be fine?"

"There will be a time and place for everything," the doctor said. "For now, the only thing I can tell you is you survived."

I didn't want to believe that. It was hardly fair. I spent days in the arena alone after Cleon had died, and that memory has haunted me since. Even after I woke up from the comatose I'd been in, I'm still plagued by flashes of him, dead.

"How can I be alive?" I snorted. "I won? I'm the victor, I suppose? Is this how I'm supposed to be treated?"

Of course, I knew I was being sarcastic. I couldn't have won. There were still, I don't know, four, five more people alive when everything went black for me. Was it that shadow guys doing? I just couldn't see all of a sudden, and then I wake up here.

It's all so confusing I can hardly stand it.

The doctor finally sighs. "I will try to answer all of your questions, but only to an extent - "

"Why am I here?" I demanded, cracking my knuckles. I swear I was going to hit him if he didn't give me answers, regardless of whether he was helping me or not.

I saw him purse his lips. Maybe he was deciding if he could tell me or not. Either that or I was glaring at him. "Well, the simplest explanation I can give is that you were brought here to live a new life."

"Okay, now that's a load of crap!" I snapped. "You guys throw me into the Hunger Games, a game where I'm supposed to compete to the death with twenty-three other people and only one of us can live, and then you expect me to believe that I was brought here and revived from the dead to live a new life?"

"That is the simplest explanation," the doctor shrugged. "And most of that information is classified. There is no other way for me to explain it to you in terms you will understand - "

"Try me," I challenged.

He sighed. "You did, die in the arena, in a sense. Quick and painless, I must say, in retrospect, and in comparison with your District partner's. After they sounded your cannon, the hovercraft that picked you up brought you here, and our doctors did their best, to put it simply, to bring you back to life. So you were dead, but we revived you, and now here you are."

"That hardly seems fair!"

"We just thought Cleon might want to see you again," he said.

The moment I heard his name, I looked up. So he was alive? Here, with me? I could feel a flicker of hope in my chest. "What did you do to him?"

"The same thing we did to you," he stated plainly. "Only he required more complicated procedures. I imagine he would be awake by now, though - "

"Where is he?" I said loudly. I could already feel my fingernails digging into the sides of the chair I was sitting on.

"That remains a mystery to you," he said. If he was joking, I didn't think it was funny. "But don't worry. You will see each other again, when we land, I presume."

"Land?" I asked. "Land where? We're heading somewhere?"

"Fascinating, innit?" the doctor said fondly. "You can barely even feel us moving. That is the work of one of the most talented mechanical engineers - "

"That is not my point, Doc, and you know it," I growled at him. "Where are we going?"

"That is information you will find out for yourself," he told me. "Your questions will be answered, Miss Lawson, don't fret. For now, not, maybe. But it will. Have faith."

"That's stupid," I said under my breath. But he had a point. I was alive. Cleon was alive.

But then...

"So..." I asked, unsure, "Does this mean...the others...they're alive too?"

The doctor stood. "I'm sorry, Iris, but I can only answer so many questions. You will find out. For now, I cannot say."

"But it's not fair!" I snapped. "Here I thought the Games would be a piece of cake for me, and then that stupid alliance just goes of a ruin my chances at winning! I spend all those years watching the Games, thinking how easy it is for the Career pack to take them all out, one by one, and then...and then..."

That stopped me short. If we were alive... "What about the body my family will be seeing back home? They don't even know I'm alive! How do you explain - "

"That is information that can no longer be imparted to you," the doctor said firmly. "Now, Miss Lawson, if you'll excuse me, I have important matters to attend to. If you have any other questions, you'll discover the answers once we land on District Zero."

"Wait!" I said, standing up as the he opened the door. "Wait! You haven't even told me about District - "

Slam. Stupid doctor slammed the door in my face. Leaving me with no answers, again. What did he expect me to do? Skip calmly and sing songs like some little ninny kid who has nothing better to do with her life?

I sighed, deep in thought. _District Zero?_

'''''''''''''''''''_**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**Cleon Ariston-**_** 17: **_**Violet Teardrops**_

_**Iris Lawson-17 :**_ _**Violet Teardrops**_


	9. Chapter 9: Shopping

_**District Zero**_

_**This chapter written by: Silent wolf singer and burningeyes-star**_

_**Chapter 9: Shopping**_

**Kristen POV**

I gasp in horror like someone punched my chest that I sat up with a silent scream. My heart pounded while body cover in cold sweat from the aftermath of the nightmare. Examining my surroundings instantly to find myself not in the forest arena but back in the bedroom! A pair of hands settle on my shoulder, for Daniel woken up and rubbed my back.

"Hey, it's okay," Daniel cooed and kissed my temple. "It was just a nightmare."

I took some deep breaths, convincing myself it was just a nightmare. However, it felt so real and haunting that made my body quiver in fear. Daniel asked if I want to talk about, it though he knows it was about the arena. I curled up on his lap and nodded telling him it was when he and I went back to the cottage to fetch our supplies and Grim pounced on us. Grim was the name of a mutt I gave, a large, black, muscular, hairless wolf with five beady red eyes that smell like brimstone and sulfur, a hell hound. During the arena, I wasn't actually emotionally stable, I was almost a bitch. All because I took mutations pills that I thought was aspirin, only to be an upgrade drug with a drawback. It enhanced my emotions, increase terrible migraines, and cry out blood.

I was a human mutt.

Daniel shushes me as he remembers that day. How he was knocked unconscious and I suffer Grimm's claws. He lifted up the back of my tank to see the three long thin scars that marred my lower back. "Why didn't you do a body scrub?"

"Because I don't want to forget about what happen," I whispered pulling back. "I don't want to pretend like it never happen."

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Sighing, I got out of bed and put on my shorts before answering the door. When I did, Chris barged in with a large vanilla envelope. "_Aloha_, how are you doing?"

I stared at him confused to read the clock in the kitchen that read around eight in the morning. "Christopher, what are you doing here?"

"Just came to check on my favorite niece," He sarcastically announced setting the envelope on the counter and took a seat on the stools. "Now, have you considered a job yet?"

"No, I haven't." I said crossing my arms.

"That's good to hear," Christopher chirped. "I got you a job offer at the plantation as a Paramedic."

"Aren't the plantations under the prisoner Avox's?" Daniel asked as he came out pulling on his shirt.

Chris nodded, "Yes, however, we organize it and let say we are kinder than the peacekeepers who are station at Schofield base. Now Kristen, there is a problem. You have to live on the plantation which is in Wahiawa, fourty miles away from here."

I glared at my uncle and shook my head, "What's the main purpose of this offer?"

Christopher sighed as he rubbed his neck, "Still observant as your mom."

He got up and stretched afterwards patted the envelope on the counter, "Just protecting my niece from boys and such. Well, I got to go and check on some things. This envelope is for you to buy new stuff and living expenses, it under your name." Then he walked to the door and stopped with a smirk. "Oh yeah, that reminds me, District 2 tributes woken up and are in remake…you know what that means. Hope little Cora is stable for them?"

"Get out!" I yelled which he laugh and left the apartment.

Daniel came up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "What's up with him?"

"That's how he is," I said. "A jerk!"

Daniel walked to the counter to pull out an envelope and open it to reveal five plastic cards with the gang's number on it. There were two medical cards one directed to Cora, but the other Daniel grabbed quick and shoved it in his pocket. I looked at him confused in what the cards was.

"It's nothing, just something for Carson. You know his allergies." Daniel assured though he seemed a bit off. "But we need to think about Cora."

I sighed, during the flight I was informed of all of Perrie and Cora medical condition. Cora having a new heart means treatment but add her mental case was another story. Her Advisor said she panic from bright light that trigger a memory of Skye. And now add the Careers who killed her, things are now serious.

I grabbed mine and the girls' cards and leaned against the counter. Grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl and took a bite. "I'll warn her and take the girls clothes shopping."

"Same with Carson, last I check before I died; Devmani struck Cleon with her diamond shards. So that leaves Devmani, Emiliana, Skye and crazy girl Nariza." Daniel noted then smirks leaning next to me to steal a bite of my banana. "Go shopping and get something nice to wear. I like to see you in leather again."

I blush and smacked him upside the head. He laughed rubbing his head, "I'm kidding, mind getting me some clothes? But go out and buy something you like. And don't forget to buy a biki-"

Another smack up his thick head which he grabbed and kissed me on the lips, "You're so easy to tease."

"Guess that means, I'm sleeping in my own room tonight," I chuckled and meant it.

**Daniel's POV**

My smile quickly turns into a frown realizing the fact we won't be sleeping in the same bed. During the hunger games we shared a bed and slept closely.

"See you in the morning," I peck Kristen on the cheek and she says the same back.

The guest bedroom that is now mine is nearly identical to Kristen's but the bed was on a different side. I sigh and clamber into bed. It's not quite as comfortable without Kristen. I close my eyes and think of coal dust. Though how much I tried, I could not fall asleep.

Once again I got up and this time walked into the kitchen. I looked in the fridge to see a carton of strawberries. They were my favorite snack in twelve and were in ready supply being the Mayors son. I don't bother to cut them and pop them in my mouth, all but the stem. After about seven strawberries, I put them away and pour myself a glass of water. I begin contemplating about the whole work thing and wonder if they had some sort of mining. Just like back home. Though I doubt it.

I had always wondered how hard it really was. I would probably do well, with my 6'5, well muscles frame. Though I would probably stick out like a sore thumb with my uncommon short cropped blonde hair and blue eyes. But maybe I can get a job like it... I saw fishing docks on the way through town. They need strong people on those. Though with work comes stress. I need to stay away from stress. But Kristen doesn't know that and I don't want her to. There are five people to feed and if or when times get hard, we will need to endure those situations.

Finishing my water, I go back to bed. It was about nine in the morning-too early- and I gave a big yawn, getting back in bed and comfortable and drifting off to an undisturbed sleep.

**.o0o.**

**Kristen POV**

I chuckled on Daniel's protest and disappointment of not sleeping in the same room. It was for the best for the time being. Not because we are two teenagers, but Uncle Christopher would pop up out of nowhere like today and make some suspicion. So saying night to Daniel even though it was eight in the morning, I went to my now _own_ room. It had white carpeting, white furniture while the bed was against the large wall windows facing the mountains. The bed was a king, with blue and white bedding that was scramble from sleeping in it a moment ago.

I sighed and lay down to feel it was still warm though absent from Daniel. Shaking my head with a sad smile, I grabbed the magazine from the nightstand and read the pamphlet on jobs. Sooner or later I have to work but I don't want to work in the plantation after spending five years in the fields. The options were endless, and I try to find what suited me. The only thing I'm good at, are first aid, cooking, harvesting, and observation. There was a paramedic job at the local hospital on off campus work, the ads says it's an out of the hospital job in an assign destination. It seemed interesting since I know some skills from learning from my mother. So making a mark on that page, I decided to check on the girls. See if they want to go clothes shopping?

**.o0o.**

"What about this?" Perrie asked pulling out a green sun dress and held it up to her figure.

I look at her with a quirk brow, "Isn't it short?"

"Come on, Kris," Perrie laughed as she grabbed it. "It's not like my dad will kill some boy."

I shook my head going through jeans and shirts along with Cora. Guess you can't get the country girl out of the girl, as we both grabbed boot-cut jeans. Perrie walked up to us, pulling us away from the demine department towards the districts latest fashion. All these bright color lace, cotton, and mesh, tops, skirts, shorts and dresses. How can people wear these without feeling insecure on appeal? I lift up a black crochet top that was practically see-through. I shook my head at the strange fashion here.

"Would you ladies like some help?" Asked the store manager.

She seemed about in her thirties with dark hair and skin with amber eyes. She must be from District elven, since her figure showed a toned body. A name tag on her tank top read Amity. Instantly, all three of us said yes which Amity chuckle showing us the top fashion here in Zero. She led us to the junior section of the store that was somewhat better. Amity was a generous woman, explaining about the fashion and why some of the clothes are knitted or mesh for events of going to the beach. Also her coworkers who were from district one squealed saying make over! Perrie, Cora, and I paled. Fashion was never taken seriously in the underdog districts. Amity took my hand and started handing me clothes in variety of ranges.

"Now, for swims suits." Amity announced. "You can't live on this island without a swim suit."

Oh dear, this was going to be the end of me. She led me towards the swimwear section that was neck to the undergarment. I gulped in seeing the varieties of bra's and underwear that it felt uncomfortable. Amity smiled deviant as she examines me from head to toe and snapped her finger like the stylist at the Capitol. What she pulled made me paled, for it was black bikini.

"Um, do you have something more conservative?" I asked.

Amity looked at me like I was insane. "You know Kristen; I saw the game and you weren't afraid of being in your underwear when swimming around a certain boy."

I blushed remembering be in my underwear while bathing in the river. The blush got even deeper, since I did it with Daniel, but we were friends during the time. Amity smiled grew wickedly until she pulled out another set of swimwear. I took my chance to leave and see how Cora was doing. She was by the changing room wearing a sun red dress.

"Looking cute," I said.

Cora blushed, twiddling the fabric between her fingers, "You think Carson would like it?"

"Cora, Carson would like anything on you that is you even if you wore a garbage bag." I said.

She chuckled and did a spin. I clapped my hand on her shoulder and fixed the strapped to show off the beaded work. Cora smiled thanks and tilted her head, "Have you found anything?"

"I'm not into fashion," I confessed. "I usually buy what's necessary…in fact, the last time I went shopping was four years ago."

"You're joking?" Perrie asked coming out of the changing booth in the green dress from earlier. Soon Amity and the two other stylists looked at me in horror.

I shrugged, "What? I really didn't care what I wore and I was wearing my mother's old clothes."

Cora, Perrie, and Amity looked at each other and smiled. "Ultimate makeover!"

I'm doomed.

**.o0o.**

"That was fun!" Perrie sang after we left the clothes store with countless bags.

"I agree," Cora smiled. "How about you, Kristen?"

"I think I've been in the fields to long?" I muttered.

Cora and Perrie chuckled at my comment knowing it was true. We continued walking down the street when we stopped at a Television store to see the Game was on. Emiliana was on it crying in a cottage as she talked to herself in how alone she was while hugging her rabbit Sabie. My heart dropped in seeing my friend in such condition and hope she's okay. However, I fear about Emalia, her darker personality. When I had my powers of creating force fields, I used most of it to create a mental shield trapping Emalia inside Emilana's mind. But now I'm somewhat dead, does the shield still work or is it fading. I don't know anymore, since my orbs have vanished. Cora had tears in her eyes while Perrie took deep breaths.

"You think she'll win?" Perrie asked.

"…I don't know?" I replied checking her Emiliana condition on the screen. She was completely banged up from bruising to burns, with a black eye. Her clothes were utterly tattered around her pants. The scene changed showing Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith talking about the final four. They discussed that a Feast would be coming up soon.

"Four?" Perrie spoke. "How did they get to the final four already?"

"Because District 2 just woken up from Remake," I said leaning against the brick wall. Cora and Perrie looked at me shocked. Cora paled after hearing this and shook her head having a mild episode of panic attack. I hugged her, "Cora, ssshhh, Cora, you'll be okay. I promise nothing bad will happen to you."

Perrie joined the hugged trying to comfort Cora. People gave us looks while others sympathy for they know how we feel. So grabbing our bags, we headed home and pray for Emiliana to be okay. Though we stopped at a few stands to grab some accessories. Cora was able to calm down when she saw a leather aviator jacket and bought it for Carson. I grabbed some shirts and khaki shorts for Daniel, inspecting him to be still asleep when I get home.

Though we passed a wedding store to see the new men's tuxedo being displayed along with gorgeous wedding gowns. The girls couldn't help but stop to see the new gowns. I smiled remembering the conversation we had in the arena about if we all knew each other and weren't in the arena. How Cora and Carson would get married, Emiliana be Carson best man, and I the wedding planner. The smile changed into a lazy one when Daniel said something like that.

_Flashback:_

"_Don't worry; we can get married in heaven." He chuckled. "...or hell. Whichever?"_

_"Are you really thinking of that?" I asked unable to believe he just said that while I blushed._

_"Well yeah... only if you want to though." Daniel blushed as well._

_"Wow, um, maybe if that's possible in heaven. Though, we should start it slow like dating. Including my parents would be up there..." I blabbered out that our faces were red as a tomato._

_"Um, yeah, totally, totally. I've got no problem meeting the parents. Though, my father would be disappointed that he didn't quiz you. My mom would be giddy either way..." Daniel rubbed the back of his neck._

"Kristen!" Perrie shouted out snapping in my face. I blinked a few times from that memory to see Perrie smirking while Cora giggled. "Seems somebody has wedding bells in mind?"

"Har, har, har," I muttered and glared at my adopted sisters. "Be nice to me or I'll send to two to a convent."

They look at me in horror at the thought of being a Nun. Of yes, as their guardian I can make their legal decisions until they are eighteen. And if they behave like this, it's hello to any religion of worshiping.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10: Let bygones be bygones

_**District Zero**_

_**Chapter written by: Violet teardrops and Silent wolf singer**_

_**Chapter 10: let bygones be bygones?**_

**CLEON ARISTON** **POV**

"Argh!" I bit the inside of my cheek as pain shot from my stomach up. Stupid doctors didn't understand what I'm saying when I say I'm in pain! "Watch it, will you?" I yelled at the doctor who was helping me up - Sarah, she said she was - and I glared at her. Apparently, she was the same doctor who'd been watching over me with Louis for one and a half weeks since I 'died' in the Games.

I still didn't get that, really. I was sure I was dead, so when I slowly started to recover I began wondering - what the hell was going on?

M vocal cords had finally regained feeling, but you'd think after being through a phase of being unable to speak I'd take it easy. Well, I didn't. "Can't you people freaking understand that what you're doing to me is torture?"

"I'm so sorry, Cleon," Sarah said ruefully. "But you'll develop bed sores if you don't move - "

"Yeah, yeah, therapy and all that," I snapped at her. "But gimme a break; what don't you understand about my stomach is fricken burning?"

"Fine," Sarah said firmly. "I'll let you make a choice. It's either you stay here in the hovercraft and get sent all the way back to the Capitol where you'll have to face some serious questions regarding your survival, or get up, get off the hovercraft, step onto the warm sandy beaches of District Zero, and suck it up."

She was trying to piss me off, and I knew it. I seriously did, and I wanted to retaliate. But this talk about District Zero - that was where I was going? I thought there were only thirteen Districts, and District 13 was destroyed. I didn't think a fourteenth District existed, not that it was actually a District 14. But why the hell was I going there?

"You're not telling me something, Doc," I said to her. "District Zero?"

"Yes," Sarah said. "District Zero. It's a nice place, formerly known as Hawaii. Nice sandy beaches, wonderful summer sun. You'll like it there."

"I want to go home," I muttered, then realized how childish that sounded. "What's in District Zero for me? What? I'll be alone there for the rest of my - "

"District Zero is a special District," Sarah said. "In simple terms, we take the ones we deem worthy of a second chance and give it to them. So, you're not alone. There are plenty more people on the island. People who've been through the same as you."

It sounded merciful, but...hangs on, that means there are other tributes on the island? "So...are you saying I'm not the only one from this batch, am I?"

Sarah pursed her lips, like she was deciding what to tell me. I hated being left in the dark, and these doctors were definitely keeping me in the dark. This is one of the reasons why I hate this and I want it over with.

"No," she finally said. "You're not the only one."

I looked down at my hands. It would've been different if I saw the others in the arena. I'd kill them easily, without the powers, or course. But here? Where there was no order or jurisdiction of having to kill the others just to survive? I don't know what to make of it. "Any other Careers you revived?"

"You know I can't tell you the specifics," Sarah said. "But yes, we did. And some of the others too."

"Great," I muttered. "Wonderful. And how do you expect me to greet them?"

"It wouldn't hurt you try and make friends with them, Cleon - "Sarah started to say, but I cut her off.

"Oh yeah, like that is so easy, Doc!" I said. "What do you think I should say, huh?' Hey guys, oh, jeez, you're alive too? Well then, let's put behind us the fact that I've tried to kill you in the Games multiple times and be best friends!'" I snapped sarcastically.

"It'll be hard to adjust, given the fact that you were adversaries in the Games," she said, her voice soothing. "But there's nothing left to be angry about. You're alive, you're well. So are they. You didn't know each other before the Games, you have no history. You have no reason to be angry at them."

"I'm not angry at them," I said awkwardly. "I just don't know how to - I mean, it's their opinion I'm...well, not exactly afraid of, but yeah, something like that."

"You'll never know if you don't try," she said. "Who knows? Maybe they'll actually like you. Maybe you could be friends. It all depends on how well you can treat them."

"I'm a mean, disturbed person, Doc," I mumbled.

"Think of it as a therapy for your anger issues. You have no problems here," she said calmly. "Nothing to think about. It'll be okay."

I sighed. And here I thought being alive would be a blessing. Oh well. "So when do we land?"

"In a while," Sarah smiled. "You'll really love it. And you'll really love what they have in store for you."

**.o0o.**

**IRIS LAWSON** **POV**

"Why won't you let me look out the window?" I complained. "All I want is a glimpse of the world - "

"We'll be there in a while, Iris, hold your horses," the doctor told me. "District Zero is right in your grasp. Be a little more patient."

"Patience isn't my specialty," I said through gritted teeth. "Not to mention the fact that you told me about the others being alive."

The doctor looked at me for a while. "Are you nervous about meeting them?"

"Nervous doesn't even cut it," I said. "I don't think they'll give me the warm welcome you say I deserve. I mean, we tried to slit each other's throats. Not exactly a good basis for a friendship."

"Says the tribute who cared about the vicious District partner that hated her from the beginning," he chuckled, and I scowled. "Nothing is impossible, Iris."

"Shut up about us," I growled. "That's not counted. We were friends before. It used to be that way. But these people...I didn't even know them. Didn't even talk to them before, and I tried to kill them."

"But that's in the past. No one is asking you to kill them now. They can't kill you either, since no one's hanging that over their heads. In fact, you're not even allowed to kill people on District Zero. So there's nothing to be worried about."

"You're not in my position, Doc, so you don't know how I feel," I said angrily. "I tried to kill these people. And then what? We become buddies?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to," he said to me. "But you'll still have to tolerate their presence. They're from your District now."

"I don't belong there," I insisted. "Why didn't you just let me die? Death would've been more welcome "

"Don't you want a second chance to live your life, Iris?" he asked me. "Life is short, and you're only given one. It's good enough that you were spared, despite the fact that to many, you weren't. You're blessed."

"Don't give me that crap," I said. "If anything, I'm cursed. And as soon as this torture is over, the better."

The moment I said that, I felt the hovercraft give a lurch. I heard a faint whir, and then a thud. The doctor looked up with a smile. "We've landed."

"Oh, God," I said. "No. I can't do this. I can't face them."

"You know, for a very strong Career, you are a coward."

I gave him a look. "I'm not a coward," I said fiercely. "I've been through a lot, so don't you dare call me a coward."

"Then prove it," he smiled, holding his hand out, gesturing me to leave the room. "Good luck, Iris. And I wish you well in your new life." I began walking toward the door, when he added, "Oh, and don't get lost on your way out. Don't want to get stuck on the hovercraft, now do we?"

Before I left the room, I decided to say goodbye in my own special way.

So I flipped him off, and slammed the door behind me.

**.o0o.**

**CLEON ARISTON POV**

I was limping painfully toward the hovercraft doors. It took all my might not to whimper, because seriously, if anyone heard that, all image of strong and unafraid would be thrown out the window in no time.

"Take it easy," Sarah said from behind me. "I won't be here to help you, but I'm sure someone else will."

"I'm trying to concentrate," I said gruffly. "I can get out of this hovercraft on my own. I don't need anyone. I don't need anyone's help, much less yours."

I was being rude and mean, but I couldn't help it. I hated being dependent on someone. And she was making me feel so weak. I had to get out of here, now.

"Cleon," she sighed. "Your idea of independence is solitude. You have to learn that sometimes, you need help."

"Oh, enough with the pep talk," I snapped, limping forward, the pain in my stomach shooting up. "I can do this by myself, okay - "

I heard a gasp come from the end of the hallway. Sarah was smiling, and I heard her say under her breath, "Your help is here."

I looked up. She was looking at me, shock and disbelief etched on her face. Everything was still as I remembered it; the same face I saw last before everything went black.

The memory hit me like a ton of bricks. I was dying from the loss of blood, and she took me in her arms. Funny enough, neither of us were upset, or crying. She just held my hand until I could feel myself slipping away.

I couldn't remember the exact words I told her, but I still remembered the essence of it. That it took me all that time, and all that pain, to realize just how much she meant to me.

I didn't know what happened after that. I must've died by then, but I do remember her fingers stroking my face gently, her expression still strong and unafraid. I still remember how she let me pass away with that first - and, at the time, last - kiss.

And here she was. Alive. "Iris," I breathed.

It took her a few seconds to register everything, and then, she began running. I could see her more clearly now; her hair was longer, and she'd grown thinner. But her eyes were still bright.

And then she slammed into me, wrapping her arms around me. Sarah began to protest, but I hissed at her, warning her to shut up. Who cared about the pain right now? Yes, the impact might've unleashed unbearable pain, but I didn't really care.

"Iris," I said again, embracing her back, ignoring the feeling of a million stabbing needles in his stomach. "You're alive. I can't believe - "

"Me?" Iris said, and it was so nice to hear her voice again. "I can't believe you're alive!" She wiped away her tears impatiently, and I laughed at that attempt. She always hated crying. "The doctors told me you were, but I didn't think..." she trailed off.

"They didn't tell me you were alive," I told her. "And here I thought they cursed me by bringing me back to life."

Iris laughed, and she tried to hide a sniff around it. Her arms around me tightened, and I winced.

"Miss Lawson," Sarah interrupted. "I think I should inform you that Cleon isn't doing too well yet. His stomach is still getting used to the new cells, so he might be in pain."

I saw hurt flash in Iris' eyes. I could understand how she felt about that. It was pretty gruesome, and to witness something like that...

Slowly, Iris' arms dropped to her sides. I wasn't contented with her just standing next to me, so I took her hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Well," Sarah said, smiling, "This is where we say goodbye. I do hope you enjoy your new lives here."

I swallowed. Well, Sarah did help me recuperate. I guess it was only right that I thanked her for it. "Thank you, Doc, for the second chance."

"Don't mention it, Cleon," she said, grasping my hand. Behind me, I heard the hovercraft doors open. "I wish you and Iris well."

Iris tugged at my hand, and I looked at her. She was smiling at me, and she said, "Come on."

For the first time since my revival, I smiled back at her. I took a deep breath, ready for what District Zero had to throw at me, as long as I had Iris with me.

"Here we go," I told her.

**.o0o.**

**Kristen's POV**

"Why don't we head back home and relax some?" I suggested to Cora and Perrie.

"Yeah," Perrie yawned while Cora nodded.

It was early in the afternoon and we felt exhausted from shopping and decided to return back to our apartment. The walk wasn't long and it felt nice to be under the tropical sun, smelling the ocean that was a quarter of a mile away. When we got to the apartment complex the lobby's receptionist stopped me to discuss important matter. The man looked at me for a moment before I told them to go on ahead. They nodded, heading towards the elevator.

The receptionist handed me thee folders and told me there Cora, Carson, and Perrie's school transcript back from Panem. I smiled knowing this would be important when school starts in the fall. I asked him if he had information's on jobs in the medical department. His responses was respectful as he told me there wasn't much employees in the hospital since most are Capitol doctors or district tributes who are healers and raised in apothecary. I smiled glad there are opportunities to get a job before autumn.

The entrances of the lobby complex open with a ding of the bell loudly along with a pause. The receptionist held a worry expression that I turned around and stopped literally dropping my bags. Ever since the training center and arena, I only encounter these pair of tributes about five times, most in battles. My hand went to my side grabbing a weapon, but there was nothing that I forgot we were not in the arena as I stared cautiously at Iris and Cleon, the career tributes of district two.

They look at me a bit tense knowing who I was for I trapped them countless time. Christopher stood behind them saying welcome to their new home, handing them their keys to their room. My uncle look at me with a smirk then left the building. We tributes don't move, not saying a word until the receptionist gave his scripted introduction. Iris walked up to me, which I looked at the ground, staring at her grey loafers. In the arena her powers were death glares, literally.

"Um, District Nine girl?" Iris asked. "The one who turns invisible?"

"Yeah, that's me." I muttered slowly looking up into her hazel green eyes. "And you are Iris from two with the death glare…and he's Cleon who tried to burn me a few times."

Cleon walked up and rubbed his neck while glaring at me. "Hey, gotta kill."

"Yeah," I sneered. "And look what happen to ya buddy."

Cleon scowled about to object but Iris stopped him. "She's not worth it. Look, can we keep this….rivalry in the past."

"….Depends, I hold no issues since we both fought out of defenses. And my death was from a mutt. But Cora had to suffer some emotional damages." I said and grabbed my bags heading towards the elevator and got in. Unfortunately they joined the same elevator. The atmosphere was tensed that death was in the small compartment. When the Elevator opens to the twelfth floor I walked out but stop holding the metal door.

"Let bygones be bygones?" I asked with a serious face. "On one condition, try not to intimidate or provoke my friends."

"Deal," Iris smirked and looked at Cleon who departed on this. He didn't reply so I let go of the sliding door and headed back to my apartment.

Once inside, I dropped my bags in the hallway and leaned against the door. You got to be kidding me? How can this even be possible, for the two most deadly tributes to be in the same apartment complex as mine? Daniel was on the couch watching television and wave at me. I joined him on the leather seat and pauses his show.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Iris and Cleon are here."

"What!" Daniel yelled from shock sitting up straight.

"They are here in this complex." I said.

"They didn't threaten you, did they?" Daniel asked.

"No, actually they seemed off." I replied resting into the cushion.

"Off," Daniel repeated.

"Like they don't know what to do," I answered.

"Well, they were bred to kill and born to die," Daniel sighed resting his arm over my shoulder.

I nodded. It's true; Careers are bred to kill and born to die unless claim victory. They think the Hunger Games are a pageant of honor. But now, they reach a stalemate in coming here. Guess they'll have a hard chance to adapting unlike the rest of us who know how to live a normal life.


	11. Chapter 11: The Beach

_**District Zero**_

_**This chapter written by: XXbuttonsXX, Morbid4everFlaming, W.E.B.P, and Silent Wolf Singer.**_

_**Chapter 11: The Beach**_

**Cora's POV**

Perrie walks in wearing her bikini with a smile on her face, I smile weakly back at her and look down at my tankini. I don't want to wear it, Carson will be there and I know I will look stupid. Perrie walks over to me and puts it in my hands.

"Get dress," she tells me, I shake my head slowly.

"Don't worry, you'll look great!" she adds.

I sigh and walk into the bathroom and close the door behind me. I hear Perrie and Kristen talking but I can't fully tell what about, that is something I miss about the games. My super hearing, I feel even more insecure when I don't know what people are talking about.

I take my clothes off and quickly put my tankini on. I notice that a scare is noticeable at the top of my tankini. I bite my lip and run my finger across it. That was from when the careers killed me, I sigh, why didn't they get rid of those scars? They got rid of my burns easily enough.

I walk out of the bathroom and smile at them both.

"See you look fine!" Perrie says to me. I shake my head and turn to the drawer to find some shorts.

"Perrie's convinced me also," Kristen sighed passing me; I smile slightly and pull on some denim shorts.

"Ha-have we got any sun cream?" I ask Perrie quietly.

Perrie smiles and nods, "we do," she says.

I smile gently and sit on the bed next to her.

I open the bag to look through the stuff just to check we have anything. When I'm satisfied that we have I close it again and look up to see Kristen walking back to us fully dressed. I raise an eyebrow.

"I have it on underneath," she says, "Shall we go?"

I nod in reply, stand up and slip my feet in my sandals and buckle them.

**Perrie's POV  
**I pick at my Lime green bikini. In all honesty, I didn't feel very comfortable wearing this, I never was a fan. But that one lady picked it out because it '_Complimented'_ my skin. While I was here, I got a slight tan. Which you get normally in District 11!

I quickly go to the refrigerator and grab a BLT from the night before. I hold onto it like it was a sacred jewel, and follow the bunch. I smirk at Kristen wearing all of her clothes. Doesn't she realize in a sense she'll be stripping? I shake my head, and sigh.

"What is it?" Kristen asks, looking at me with a worried expression.

"Nothing," I sigh.

"Uh huh." she says, perking an eyebrow.

Kristen knew me too well, a little too well. Even though I consider her my sister! We get to the beach to find most of the awakened gang. I look around. Still no Sebastian. I'm wondering when will he awake from his coma? I hope soon.

I look around, taking in my surroundings. The sand is general was burning through my flip flops, while I hopped from foot to foot. Sorry, off topic. The sand was a gorgeous white, looking plush. I wanted to lay my head on it.

I looked off into the distance, seeing crystal blue water. I breath in the salty air, sighing.

"Come on." Kristen says, snapping me back to reality.

**Carson POV**

I've never been to a beach before. Only heard stories and seen pictures, but now that I'm here, I don't see what all the big deal is about.

Sure, it's really nice. Blue water rushing up on shore and chasing children to get their feet wet. White sand warms your toes as you walk and tickle your side when you lay down. The bright sun shines down and warms your face and tans your back, but, seriously, I don't like it.

Too happy. Too cheery. The sand is itchy and the screams from the little kids are deafening. Besides, I don't tan, I burn.

Daniel laughs as I finish rubbing in the sunscreen on my face as we walk onto the beach. "Oh…" Daniel started in a mock baby voice. "Little Carson needs some sunscreen so he won't get burned?"

I scowl at him trying to hide an embarrass smile, "Not all of us can be a tan skinned person from Twelve, Dan."

Daniel laughed again and the girls chuckled too. Cora held my hand and whispered, "I'll get your back if you get mine."

A small smile spreads across my face and I nod, "Sounds like a plan."

We set up just at the edge of the tide, laying down towels and a basket full of food for later. I sit behind Cora and, while rubbing the sunscreen into her back, listen to Perrie try and convince Kristen to play Marko Polo with her.

"Come on, Kris! Please?" Perrie pleaded with clasped hands.

Kristen shrugged in exasperation, "I don't know how to play!"

Perrie looked as if she were about to explain when a guy walked over and interrupted her, "It's pretty easy, kind of like tag in the water. Only the tagger has his or her eyes closed and to find people you can call out '_Marko'_ and everyone else yells _'Polo._' If you tag someone then they're it and you start over. It's lots of fun."

The stranger looks about sixteen. He has dark hair that falls over most of his forehead and past his ears. He has blue eyes with a scar running down the corner of his left and skin like he hasn't spent a day inside. He's wearing dark purple swim trunk and is shirtless showing a toned body. With a Frisbee tucked under his arm, he smiles cheerfully to all of us.

Kristen arches an eyebrow, "Okay… thanks. How do you know how to play?"

The guy bounced his shoulders, "Sebastian and I played it all the time in four." He faced Perrie and smiled, "I'll play with you, Perrie, if you let me."

My eyes widen along with everyone else's. Perrie stares at the stranger with curiosity, "How do you…?"

The stranger laughs and holds up his hand to stop her, "I'm sorry. I know how weird it is when you come back from the hunger games and_ EVERYONE _knows your name. I should have introduced myself first. My name is Caspian DeLuna. I'm from district four and I've been watching your games." He held out his hand to Perrie, but she continues to stare at him bewildered.

"You know Sebastian?" She asks. A light glints in her eyes at the mere mention of our crabby friend's name.

Caspian nods, "Yeah, we were best friends… before I got reaped." Another guy a few hundred feet away calls for Caspian to throw the Frisbee. He laughs and holds the red disk up to Perrie, "Hey, you want to play? It's not Marko Polo but, it's fun!"

I shake my head; of course Sebastian would know this guy. He's so friendly and looks as if good times are his favorite times by the way he's so relaxed and happy. I finish rubbing Cora's back and she turns, pecks my lips and whispers, "Thanks."

I nod and turn around, "My turn." I hear her giggle and squirt some sunscreen into her hand. When she starts rubbing my back, I relax significantly.

After a few moments, she leans forward to whisper into my ear, "Can we go swimming later?"

I turn so that her face is inches from my own, "We can do anything you want." She smiles sweetly and we kiss.

**Perrie's POV**

I stare at him in disbelief. Sebastian's friend? Yea right, enough people have come up to me saying that. Mocking, etc.

"No." I say simply.

Caspian nods, "I get that. No problem." He throws the Frisbee and turned back to me. "Can I play Marko Polo with you then?"

"I'm not playing that stupid game with you." I say, rather bluntly

"I always kind of liked it." Caspian shrugs. He moves his hair out of his eyes and smiled unsure of what to do. "So... what do you want to do then?"

"Hmmm... How about you go over there?" I say, pointing to the guy he was with earlier.

Caspian nods, "Um... o-okay." He smiles weakly and starts walking back to his friend. Before he gets too far, he turns around and waves cheerfully, "I'll see you later! I live in apartment number 324; I think we're in the same building. Come and chill whenever!" He then sprints to catch up with his friend

I sigh, rolling my eyes. "Wait." I say. I was too hard on the guy.

Caspian turns around and raised his eyebrows, "Yes?"

"Wanna get ice cream or something?" I sigh, irritated. Automatically I regretted asking.

Caspian smiles brightly, "Yeah! I know the best place too. It's just down the beach!" He waves his friend with the Frisbee away and held up his arm, as if to escort me.

I sigh. "I'm not taking your arm." I say, already walking.

I turn around. "You're coming... right?" I ask in annoyance

He stands there with his arms folded, "I'm not going with you if you're going to treat me like that. You're pretty, but I don't need to put up with this." He waves good bye and began walking away.

I scowl. "You want to get ice cream or not?"

Caspian gives her thumbs up in the air, "I'm good." He then turns around and continues to walk backwards, "But when you're in the mood, seriously, come and visit. Apartment 324." He smiles cheerfully, but didn't turn around in time and accidentally ran into a lady. His apologies could be heard from where I was and I could see his blushing face.

"And to think you're the one who said you knew a good place!" I yell after him.

Caspian frowns at me and stands tall. Folding his arms, he furrows his brow and begins, "You know, I thought you'd be nicer. I saw you in your games, you were... different." He looks in the direction of his friend who is calling him over again. Caspian waves his friend away and pursed his lips together when he turned back to me. "Look, I'd love to go with you to get ice cream, but you haven't been very friendly."

"Well sometimes things can change a person." I retort, I march over and grab his arm. "We're getting ice cream whether you like it or not." I growl.

He tugs his arm away and points at me with the other, "You're buying." He smiles like that has been his plan all along and begins walking to the shop. After he snatches his grey V-neck and puts it on, Caspian starts to whistle a little tune as if I had not just threatened him.

I roll my eyes. "Let's go. We're going Dutch." I say, showing him the little money I had brought.

To which he only shrugs, "Doesn't matter. All you have to do is bat your pretty eyes at the man at the counter and he'll get you anything you want. He's a sucker for pretty girls. I've seen it plenty of times. Made me a little jealous that I couldn't get free ice cream."

I snort. "You're pretty feminine." I smirk. I poke his arm. "With your muscles and all, makes perfect sense."

"Just put on a wig... they won't know the difference." I add, my smirk widens.

He doesn't look offend, which was what I was going for, instead he laughs and shakes his finger, "Think ice cream my friend. Do you want me to go with you to get ice cream or not?"

"Clearly I do, or would be walking?" I ask, grabbing his wrist, and dragging him into the parlor.

Caspian smiles, "You've got a point." He runs his fingers through his hair before laughing, "I forgot something." He points down to his feet to show that he had no shoes

I hand him a flip flop. "Technically we are wearing '_shoes'_." I say

Caspian snorts and put the flip flop next to his foot, "I think we might be the same size!" He laughs a little because of course we're not the same size. His foot is huge compared to mine.

I crack a small smile. "I think so!" I agree. "Just wear it, we can get in then." I say, watching him put on the shoe. It most defiantly didn't fit him.

**Kristen POV**

I sighed to see a new face in District Zero instead of those working. It has been three days since we arrive and most of the majority was watching the game until Daniel suggest we go to the beach. I tug on my tunic feeling hot under the sun but I didn't want to take it off to show off my bikini. Apparently Amity slides this awful thing into my bag instead of the one piece I bought. But still, what choice do I have. With one look of the water, I gave up and stood up striping the netted tunic and khaki shorts exposing myself in the black bikini.

"Whoa," I hear Daniel breathe as he watched me undress.

"Don't say anything," I warned as I put my clothes in the bag.

"What, that you look hot?" Daniel suggested.

I rolled my eyes and see that the others were distracted as the young love birds kissing and Perrie chatting with that Caspian fellow. It's a small world after all that the Crab would never leave us alone. I sat down and grabbed the sunscreen when Daniel took it out of my hand.

"Allow me," he said and started apply it on my back. I shiver to the cold texture before letting him as I grab the bottle and apply some of the cream on my legs and arm. Once done being creamed I did the same for Daniel and looked at the water. I stood up and grabbed Daniel hand, "C'mon, let's go swimming?"

"Alright Kris," Daniel chuckled as we headed toward the water. I only ever heard and read about the ocean along with dreaming of it. But to be here next to the open waters felt fascinating. Before I could walk in, Daniel swept me off my feet and charged into the water. A playful scream erupted from my mouth as we splashed deep into it. However, never expected the burning sensation in the eyes and major saltiness in the water.

"Okay that burns," I said blinking a few times.

"Couldn't agree more," Daniel said rubbing his eyes accidently dropping me in the water. "…oops!"

"You're so dead," I laugh and splashed water at him.

Daniel scoffed and retaliates by splashing water back at me. Soon it became war as we splash each other till we are completely soaked to the bone. Carson and Cora joined in on the fight that it became girls vs. boys challenged. Us being kids in the time of our life with no blood, weapons, or death! Just us and the beach having a good time. Though some of us bear the scars or taunted by nightmares, we stay strong and keep moving forward.

I jumped on Daniel back and wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed his cheek. He laughs securing me and looked at me. "What's that for?"

"Can't I not kiss my boyfriend?" I chuckled.

"Yeah, you can!" Daniel laughs and turned around only to get splash by Carson and Cora.

"Hey!" I shriek. "I'm not a shield."

"Love you too," Daniel said. That was when we heard his stomach growl.

I chuckled and got off his back. "Somebodies hungry."

Daniel blushes and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yep."

We all went back to our blanket and had some lunch. It was a good time for a fresh start.


	12. Chapter 12: Can we trust them?

_**District Zero**_

_**This chapter is written by Violet Teardrop**_

_**Chapter 12: Can we trust them?**_

**IRIS LAWSON** **POV**

"The idea disturbs me," Cleon said to me for the nth time. He busied himself with staring at the wall, but he really can't keep still. So he was pacing.

"Doesn't it hurt you to keep doing that?" I pointed out. "Remember what the doctor said - "

"I'm fine," he said tersely. "It hurts, but I can take it."

"You shouldn't strain yourself, though," I said.

"Thanks, but I don't really need the concern," he smiled sarcastically.

I sighed. "It wouldn't hurt you to try and talk to them, you know," I said, crossing my arms and leaning against the wall.

The apartment was...okay, but it didn't really fit either of our tastes. Bright yellow door outside, with a white doorjamb. Big windows that you can open and close like a door. Candy pink ceiling that was shaped like a dome. The interior was simple; a kitchen the color of sky blue with a fridge and a stove and several wooden cabinets. Two rooms painted green, each with a bed, a dresser, and a closet.

It was too girly and bright for me. And, well...Cleon was Cleon.

It was strange to be living with him. I didn't really care what people would think about that, but this was ethics I was talking about. Mom never really liked a boy and a girl living together, and yet here I was, living with a boy that was- well, I don't know what we are, really.

He never really asked me. Yeah, I kissed him, but that was once, and he was dying. How was I to know that he'd be alive again? I thought I'd never, ever get the chance to do that again, so I grabbed the opportunity. I didn't know I'd see him again, here, on the face of the earth.

And I know he's stressed, what with all this new developments, and I know he was happy to see me, but it sure doesn't seem like it now. He's back to his old, sour self, though he still considerably wanted to have me around.

"Yes, but...just think about it, Iris," he said. "They're already friends. They have been since they entered the arena. And then here we are, two tributes who tried to kill them, and we're going to go get in the way of that?"

"Who said we were getting in the way of anything?" I said. "Don't you want to be free of the burden, Cleon? Don't you feel heavy inside because you're still holding some sort of grudge against them?" I dropped my voice. "I have more right to be angry at them because it was thanks to them that you died. But you don't see me holding a grudge."

"I don't like them," Cleon admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "They're so...carefree. Always having fun, not thinking about their lives - "

"You don't know that," I said. "Maybe they did. You can't really say they're not thinking about their problems since you're not Sebastian to read their minds."

"They sure don't seem like they do," he snapped at me.

"Maybe they're just trying to avoid the fact that they had to die," I shrugged. Somehow it seemed plausible, and so much easier.

Now that I was here, I realized just how lucky they were. They didn't have to worry about adjusting, because they already had each other; a solid, unified group.

And I envied them for it. They were hardly even intimidated by us, I think. Sebastian left us for them. And though in the arena I sometimes wondered why, I understood now that he wasn't like us.. And he was lucky not to be like us. He wasn't cold, cruel, and murderous. And it was so easy for them to accept him. Yeah, he died early in the Games, but at least he died happy. And maybe he was with the others too, still as happy as ever.

And then, that guy who blinded me before - Carson? - he was happy too. With that girl from District 10...Kristen mentioned her name before...Cora, I think. I heard they were together.

I looked at Cleon. He was still agitated.

Would we be able to be happy, too? Now that we were here, we didn't know what to do. Why couldn't he just accept the fact that it's time to move on from the Games and try and open up to the possibility of a new life here?

"Fine," Cleon said to me. "You go ahead and try and be friends with them. I won't stop you. But don't make me try. If they want to, they can try with me. But I'm not approaching them first."

"Fine," I snapped at him.

Both of us were silent for a while. Cleon sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sorry if I seem so mean," he said. He smiled weakly. "You'd think I'd feel better after knowing we're both alive."

"Do you?" I asked, looking up at him.

He put his hands in his pockets. "I do," he said, and I could hear the nervousness in his voice. "I mean, I'm glad we're both alive, and that we've got this new chance at starting over."

"But?" I prompted, touching his arm.

Cleon shrugged my hand off gently. "I'm just stressed, that's all," he said, but I had the feeling he was hiding something from me. "I mean, thinking you died, waking up to find out you're not, discovering a new district, finding out your rivals are alive too...you can't really blame me."

"It's overwhelming, I know," I said soothingly. "But I don't think it'll hurt you to try."

I was going to try. Kristen said something about Cora and emotional damage. Maybe, if I could try, the girl could trust me. I wasn't sure if the others would, though, but I wasn't as stubborn as Cleon was. If I had to adapt, then I would.

"You're really going to try befriending them?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "As long as they don't try to kill me," I joked. "Then yes. I will."

Finally a very impatient knock came to the door. It was funny that we'd have a visitor since we really had no friends here.

"I'll go get it," Cleon sighed, heading for the door in a brisk fashion. When he opened it however, we didn't even have time to see who it was.

"Oh my God, I knew it! I knew you were here! I heard from Christopher that you were here; I just didn't expect it to be true - "

"Maria?" Cleon said with disbelief.

I internally groaned. Maria was the one reason why Cleon and I hated each other for four years. He blamed her death on me when we were thirteen because I was reaped that year, and Maria volunteered for me. I really don't know how she got in, because she was thirteen too, but she did and that was why Cleon hated me.

Maria's death was horrible. She was one of the few remaining tributes, her and another Career from District 4, I think. It was one of those nights when you knew something bad was going to happen, and it did. That night, they let lose a bunch of enormous killer scorpion mutations. Maria and the other guy got caught up with the scorpions, so he ditched her and left her to fend for herself.

You already see how that goes. The moment her cannon sounded, I swear Cleon promised he'd never be my friend. Ever.

I should've remembered she'd be here. That there was slight possibility she was here.

"Oh my God, you still remember me!" Maria said enthusiastically. "I can't believe you're really here, Cleon! Although that would mean you died in the Games..."

"I - uh - what are you doing here, Maria?" Cleon asked, his eyes flickering toward me.

She strode in without consent, and Cleon closed the door behind her uneasily. "I already said I wanted to see for myself it was true you were here! It's been four years since I'd seen you, and I was beginning to think I'd never ever see you - Iris!"

She caught sight of me by that time. The smile on her face was huge, and she walked toward me, hugging me. "Oh my God, Iris! You're here too?" She pulled back, her brilliantly blue eyes looking me over. "Look at you! You're so pretty! And to think four years ago you were still that girl on the sidelines - "she stopped. I tried to take that opportunity to wrench myself out of her grasp, but she let go of me immediately.

"Wait a minute," she gasped. "Both of you are here - you were in the Games together?"

"That is so not obvious, Maria," I said dryly, crossing my arms.

Maria and I used to be good friends. Although, she was gregarious, popular and every step of the way a star, she always seemed to gravitate toward my side, and Cleon's.

But there was something about her now that completely ticked me off.

Was it her smile? Those perfectly straight, aligned teeth that only a person from the Capitol could have?

Or maybe it was her blonde hair. Luxuriously long and straight, a curtain of pristine beauty.

Or maybe it was those bright, blue doe eyes that were looking right at me.

I don't know. Maria used to be my best friend, and when I thought she died, I had no one.

But now that she's here...I can't shake the feeling that things will never be the same again. Especially not now.

"I can't believe this!" she squealed. "Both of my old best friends, here, with me! It'll be just like the old crew, I know it!"

Cleon scratched his head uneasily. "Now, hold up, Maria - "

"Okay, which one of you would like to spill everything that happened to me first?" Maria said.

"Well," Cleon said, "Iris did say she wanted to go out, didn't you, honey?"

"I didn't say anything like that, Cleon!" I snapped at him. "And again with the 'honey' thing? Didn't I say I didn't want you to call me that?"

"You said you wanted to go and befriend the other tributes," Cleon shrugged.

I glared at him, and Maria squealed again. "Perfect!" she said, taking my hand. "We can catch up as I give you a tour. I'm sure you haven't had girl talk in a while..."

She kept blabbing on and on, incessantly talking about this and that, and I was hardly paying attention. She dragged me down to the elevators, and then she punched in a floor, all the while talking about District Zero.

"You should really try the sweets shop. It's got loads of awesome stuff in it; and the shopkeeper really likes me and he gives me chocolate for free! I can get you some if you want...oh, and then one of these days I'm going to go take you shopping. You're eighteen rights - "

"Seventeen," I interrupted, since it wasn't my birthday yet, but I didn't think she even heard me since she kept talking.

"- so maybe it'll be easy for you to get a job. You know, like internship or something. It'll help you earn some money. And then I'll take you shopping; I swear there are a lot of pretty things to wear around here, but mostly they're just sundresses, since it's always so hot here..."

I pursed my lips in horror. Sundresses? I HATED skirts, much more a dress! I didn't feel comfortable walking around something I knew could fly up any moment. "Sundresses, _right_," I muttered. "Is there anything for ME to wear?"

Maria giggled. "Sorry. I forgot, you hated dresses. I guessed that since it's been four years you'd have changed, even a bit." Maria smiled. "But you haven't. Still that same Iris I used to know."

Finally, the elevator doors opened, and we picked up someone I really was anxious to in the same elevator as.

He looked at me with surprise, then he hesitantly stepped in. He was looking at me with accusing eyes, but the rest of his expression was calm. "Iris."

I brushed my hair back anxiously. "District 12."

It was only then I realized that I didn't even know his name. I'd encountered him a handful of times in the arena, mostly when we were fighting with the big pack. I knew he was with them, but the only thing I picked up was that he was from 12, nothing else.

"Hello," Maria said brightly. I suspected she was simply oblivious to the fact that we weren't really in the best of terms. "You two know each other?"

He smirked. "Of course we do. Don't we, Iris?"

I smiled weakly. "Yeah. We do. Except...it's funny how you know my name, but I don't know yours. And we were in the same Games."

"I'm not surprised," he sighed. "You are a Career. Guess I had to know who to watch out for."

The doors opened again, and he made to step out, when I caught him by the arm. "Wait!" I said, stopping him. "You still haven't told me your name."

He smiled. "Daniel." Then his smile faded from his face. "Oh, and one more thing, Iris." his voice was stern and low, almost like he was threatening me. "Don't even try to hurt my friends. Or Kristen. Because if you do...you can forget that this isn't the Games anymore."

I was shocked at that accusation. "I wasn't planning to," I told him, hoping he could hear my sincerity. I really wasn't planning on hurting any of them, after all. Didn't I want to try and get to know them?

"Maybe not you," he said to me, "But you boyfriend might. So get the message through his head, okay?"

Daniel gave a small nod of his head, before disappearing through the elevator doors.

Maria pursed her lips, and glared at me. "You have a lot of explaining to do."


	13. Chapter 13: The Beach part 2

_**District Zero**_

_**This Chapter is written by: WEBP, Morbid4everFlaming, and Silent Wolf Singer**_

_**Chapter 13: The Beach part 2**_

**Caspian DeLuna**

I stand in line casually. Even though the flip flops I'm wearing are pink and about five sizes too small, I'm having a good time.

The ice cream shop is packed with people I know. There's many a time when a friend comes up to give me a high five or to give me a hug. Perrie doesn't look too comfortable with it, so I lean down and whisper, "Smile a little. These are my friends, but they could be yours too."

She only scowls and huffs, "I don't have to do anything." She looks away from me and I shrug.

I'm starting to get irritated with this girl. I'm only trying to be nice, but she's acting all sassy and rude. Maybe asking her out was a bad idea?

Then again, I told myself that if she didn't win the games and was sent here I would ask her out. She is really pretty and she was nice in the games, so I thought maybe she would be nice here. Looks like I was wrong. There goes my reputation of having good judgment. It's okay though. She had some struggles in the games and it changed her. If I had stayed in my games a little longer, maybe the games would have changed me too?

I'll never know for sure. I was twelve and didn't last a day. A career stabbed me during the bloodbath and I died in the night. It doesn't bother me anymore. The nightmares are still haunting.  
I turn my attention to the man at the counter. He's older and round, but he's cheery and a sucker for a pretty face.

"Caspian, well isn't this a surprise," the man laughed and readies his scooper.

I smile and lean on the counter, "Can't a guy come to work on his day off?"

My manager, Quinton, nods with a broad smile, "Right, right. Well, what'll it be?"

I turn to Perrie and raise my eyebrows, "Ladies first?"

Perrie shakes her head and rolls her eyes. Under her breath I hear her whisper, "Sexist."

I scowl at her, "Excuse me?" I might be a nice guy, but I'm not going to be pushed around.

Perrie looks to me and narrows her eyes, "Nothing." She turns to Quinton, "I'll have a hot fudge sundae."

I sigh, "Double scoop cookie dough ice cream on a vanilla cone." Quinton looks to me with an expectant look. I smile and add, "Please?"

Laughing like Santa Claus, Quinton scoops up our order in a flash. Perrie and I pay and walk to a clear table at the front of the shop. As Perrie eats she doesn't speak. Hardly even looks at me.

After a few minutes of licking my ice creams in awkward silence I clear my throat, "So… how's the ice cream."

She replies bluntly, "Fine."

Well, great. If she wasn't so breath taking beautiful, this date would be a disaster. Although, is this even a date? I guess I never asked her. But she asked me so what would that mean?

She sets her spoon in her half eaten sundae and looks to me with a very blank expression.

I smile awkwardly, "Hi?"

She smirks and asks, "Do you really know Sebastian?"

I sat up straight. Several people have asked me that question and I always say, "Yes, I do. We were best friends up until I was reaped."

Perrie narrows her eyes, "Prove it."  
I lick my ice cream and shrug, "How?"

She huffs in exasperation, "How many brothers does he have?"

"Um… Six? Unless his mother had another one, which I doubt."

"Can you name them all?"

I snort, "Can you?"

She leans on the table and asks, "What was his nick name for his pet dog, Sandy?"

Now that one is a stumper. I haven't thought about old Sandy in years, but I do have a fuzzy memory of Sebastian calling his dog Dumpy on more than one occasion. I always joined in. Rubbing her belly and calling her Dumpy until one of Sebastian's older brothers, Tride to be precise would tell us to shut up. "It wouldn't happen to be Dumpy, would it?"

Perrie sat up straight and looked at me with cold calculating eyes. I nervously take a bite of my ice cream and glance to my left. "Did I get it right?"

Perrie purses her lips together, "You really did know him."

I nod happily, "I still do! He's coming here, right? To district Zero? Why didn't he show up on the hovercraft when you did?"

She looks away and frowns. I guess I'll have to figure that out on my own. I decide to change the subject, "I like your name. Perrie. It's nice. Is it short for anything?" Leaning back in my chair, I take another bite of my frozen dessert.

Perrie looks to me and only shakes her head no. I sigh, "Seriously, if you want this date to work out, you're …" I'm interrupted by her.

"This is NOT a date!" She stands in a huff and glares at me, "We're just getting ice cream."

I hold out my hands defensively, "Oh, alright, okay, you don't have to be so…" she interrupts me again.

"This was a bad idea," she holds out her hand and scowls.

I don't completely understand what she wants, "What?"

She looks as if she wanted to scream, but holds it back. Through clenched teeth she says, "My flip flops. I want them back."

I nod, slip off the sandals and hand them to her. She snatches them away from my hands and storms out, her nose stuck in the air.

I purse my lips together and lick my ice cream. I really like her, but obviously, she doesn't think much of me. I've always had this problem with girls. Sebastian was always so easy going around girls, but I got all awkward and never knew the right things to say. Times haven't changed at all, huh?

I roll my shoulders. No big deal. She knows which room I'm in and if she does like me, even as a friend, she'll stop by. I shake my head to clear my thoughts, but my ears begin to buzz and I just give up.

Being half deaf is one of the reasons why I didn't make it in the games. It's just one of the things that makes me, me. I lean my chair back so it's standing on its back legs and smile as I see some old friends. I wave them over, "Hey, guys. Remember Perrie and how I said I would meet her? Well, guess what I did today?"

**Perrie's POV**

I hurriedly put on my shoes. Why would he bring up Sebastian? Why? Every day I put on a fake smile, acting how I used to be. Sebastian brought that personality of mine back, but soon enough it was abolished. Crushed. Forever destroyed.

I can't believe I even agreed to this. Go get ice cream. It's something Sebastian and I used to do, get ice cream. We did many things; go to the beach, movies. I remember every detail. Every little detail. From how the wind swept through his hair, or how bright his smile seemed.

I sit outside. Waiting. Why was I waiting for this jerk, I dunno. Probably guilt? No that wasn't all. I clench my teeth to stop from screaming. How I wished rip everything apart, throw a tantrum.  
So much anger inside, resentment, hurt. I don't know how much more I can take. Steam rising, close to boiling over.

I clutch at the ground, feeling debris make its way up in my nails.

"Where is he?!" I mutter, furrowing my brow. I was getting impatient.

Wait. Did I just wonder where he was? Why am I even waiting? I stay put, for something in the back of my head is telling me so. I scratch absently at my arm, feeling the sun screen. It's uncomfortable texture.  
I bring my hand to my face, casting out the bright sun. I look at it, studying the lines. I look at my veins, blood that wasn't mine. Coursing through my body, my own is now foreign.

My body still felt numb, inside and out. My thoughts were intermixing with one another, causing mass chaos within my skull.

The door opens; I look to it like a lost puppy. It was just some old dude. Light shone through his vibrant green eyes, as he hobbled down the sidewalk.

I growl in frustration. Why isn't he out yet?

I stand up, stretching out my legs. The door opens again, this time I see a familiar brown head. Which is odd because I knew him for only what? 10 minutes?

"Where were you?" I say angrily.

He looks to me surprised, as if not expecting me to be there.

"What?" he asks.

I grab his wrist. "Come on, we should go back to the beach. It's like 90 degrees out." I say, dragging him along.

**Kristen POV**

I lay on my stomach getting a tan on my back followed by a snooze. I was still exhausted from all the stress and Mrs. Voltaire suggested I take things easy for a moment and do an occasional nap until working. Daniel mutters about forgetting something back at the apartment and be right back. Cora and Carson were still swimming in the ocean so I had some me time. That was until two pair of feet stood in front of my face.

"Nice scars," the person said. I groan rolling onto my back and glared at my uncle who had a woman cling to him. It took me a moment for my eyes adjust to see she was around his age and looked quiet pretty with brown eyes and black hair that was tied in a ponytail. By her slight skin color and Asian eyes, she must be from district three. Chris smiled, "Kristen, I would like you to meet my fiancé Tecna Volts. Tecna this is my niece I told you about."

Tecna smiled, "It's nice to meet you Kristen, Chris told me about you."

She spoke in a soft voice that I concluded she was a shy type of person. I nodded and stood up wiping the sand off my legs. "It's nice to meet ya too, ma'am."

Chris chuckled, and I look at him while Tecna giggled and shook my hand. "Still have the country accent I see. Chris had to get rid of his. Though, he still keeps up the show."

"Anyway, we'll be leaving now." Chris said. "My offer still stands."

"Actually, I'm looking up as a local paramedic here." I announced.

"That's wonderful," Tecna said as she pulls out a card from her purse. "I work at the hospital, I can see if I can arrange an appointment with the Dean?"

"Thanks," I happily burst. I like Tecna already.

Chris face was blank as he took a deep breath and announced they be late for their reservations while putting something in my hand. Once they were gone I took a deep breath. There was still a gap between Christopher and me. Not because of age differences but reality. When we were kids he was a big brother but now, it seems so strange. 

I look down at my hand to stare at some electrical device that of a small television. I turn to the back to find its logo iPod then turn it around again to see it was the game. What I saw had me collapsing onto my knees and silently scream. It was the Feast and Emalia was in play.

Cora Carson return from the water to see what happen and I didn't want to show them but I handed the device to Carson. Carson paled and looked at Cora wondering if she should see it. We are still cautious about her Post traumatic Stress disorder, since it trigger the other day. Cora seemed to panic which Carson took a deep breath.

"The feast is happening," He started to explain.

"And…." Cora asked trying to stay calm.

"Emalia is in control." Carson said.

Cora gasped and hugged Carson. It was strange for all of us in the group to know who Emalia was. It was Emilana's darker self, if not the side effect of the mutation serum. I just hope Emiliana snaps out of it before she is lost forever.


	14. Chapter 14: The Feast

_**District Zero **_

_**This chapter was written by: WEBP and SpunkyFun**_

_**Chapter 14: The Feast**_

**Sebastian POV**

I stand on the other side of the shack and watch Emiliana as she sleeps. Which sounds creepy, but it's how I make sure she's alright. I wish so much that I could wrap her up in my arms and never let go. She's alone and scared and it hurts me. And I'm dead so you've got to know how weird that is. Or I was dead until the Capitol brought me back to life. Now I'm in a coma, but you all know that.

Sighing, I lean on the wall and look out the shack window. The games should be ending soon and Emiliana knows she's not going to win. It's just a matter of time before I can have her close and safe with me.

Things are getting quiet, so I stand up straight and begin walking to the door. I'll come back in a few hours when Emiliana is awake. Maybe my grandpa will make more shrimp for me.

Suddenly, a horrible pain pierces my neck and I drop to my knees. Holding the burning spot near my shoulder I cry out for help. There's a tugging feeling in my chest and everything around me starts to fade. I shut my eyes tightly and try to ignore the pain. It's the doctors in the capitol trying to bring me back. This would be the third time they've attempted it; the urge to go back to life increasingly tempting each time. I refuse to leave Emiliana alone in the arena. I can't leave her! I promised I'd never leave her!

But the capitol doesn't care.

I open my eyes and gasp for air. I'm surrounded by beeping electrical devices and the loud noises are terrifying. I'm lying on my back and I feel like I'm being suffocated! I try to sit up and catch my fast and unsteady breath, but my arms and chest have been restrained down to the bed. This only worsens my fear and I scream for help.

I feel a rubber gloved hand on my bare shoulder. A woman wearing a doctor's mask and pale green scrubs stands above me, "It's alright, Sebastian. Please don't struggle." Her voice was calming and serene, but in career training they taught me to not trust anyone. And that's exactly what I'm going to do.

"Oh, yeah?" I asked through clenched teeth while trying to pull my hands free of the restraints. "I bet you say that to all the people you're about to dissects." My eyes widen more when I realize I'm not in the shack, "Where's Emiliana?!" I demand and bang my fists on the gurney I'm strapped to.

"Sebastian," the woman stared at me with dark blue eyes. "If you don't calm down we will have to sedate you."

"_We_?" I look around and notice about twelve other doctors running about. They were either: taking notes, checking stats or filling my IV with… something. I'm not sure what and soon after they do I feel more relaxed. I want to escape from this sterile environment, but the urge to fight for freedom has left me.

With a furrowed brow and a confused expression, I glance to the woman, "Where am I?"

Her eyes smile, though I can't see her actual smile, as she says, "Everything will be explained to you when you wake up."

I shake my head, but can't focus on my words. Later, I'll regret struggling. I know that if I had stayed calm I could have smooth talked my way out of the situation. Instead, I tensed up and continued to struggle against my restraints and another doctor injects something into my IV. In a matter of seconds I'm asleep again.

**.o0o.**

**Emiliana Vincere: District 5 tribute**

I held myself as I remained to cry on the cold floor of a shack. Bruises, burns and cuts of every size adorned my body. And my clothes were in shreds. I brought my knees towards me and rested my head over them.

I remember hating myself for even allowing a single to tear to fall from my eyes. I didn't want to give the Capitol the satisfaction of seeing my pain, but I couldn't hold it in any longer. How could I when everything important to me was ripped from my grasp? My freedom, my sanity, my friends and my love... gone. I feel as though it's the world against me now.

Soon enough my thoughts were disturbed as I heard the anthem play. I winced as I stood and walked to the nearest window to figure out what was going on. But I froze as President Snow spoke.

"Congratulations to the final four tributes of the 48th Annual Hunger Games! In honor of your achievement we have prepared a feast! You are all in need of food, weapons, or... antidotes. I would hate it if any of you happened to miss it. Good luck to all, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

I gulped and held myself as I slowly walked towards the bed. But soon I began to feel anger, because he knew I wouldn't turn down the feast. We both know I need the antidote, not because I'm ill but because I became a victim to a poison. A poison that is not only destroyed my mental state but is slowly killing me.

Once I sat I ran my hands through my hair until I fisted some.

"This is it," I whispered to myself without emotion. I knew I was going to die, not once did I ever even want to win. The only reason why I kept going is because I made a promise. Not just any promise, but a last request to the one I love. Sebastian. For him, I will keep going until the careers are gone once and for all. Then I can die without regrets and finally be able to be with him again.

I suddenly felt my heart beat speed up as I sensed him. I can't see him, but I know he's here, watching over me. I lightly smile before lying down on the bed and begin to fall asleep. I can feel myself drifting off until I tensed.

I quickly sat up and tried not to over react... but I knew. Sebastian was gone. This wasn't his usual visit... this time he wasn't coming back. But why, what happened to him? No, no, no, no this can't be real!

I got out from the bed and begin to feel tears fill my eyes as sorrow filled my soul. My body began to shake as I fell to my knees. I yelled to the sky.

"Sebastian? Please come back! Don't leave me, you promised!"

He can't leave me, not like everyone else. My heart began to feel heavy inside my chest as I felt a part of me die. I couldn't handle this anymore, and I knew I was slipping.

I suddenly grab my neck as I begin coughing; it felt as though someone was strangling me. I remove my hands soon after to have them shaking uncontrollably. Confusion and fear runs through my mind.

"This isn't happening," I told myself.

"Oh, but it is," I froze as I heard the familiar voice. How could I not? It was my own. But the one, who said it, was none other than her, my mutt. She lives inside of me, hungry for nothing more... than to cause pain.

I begin to scream as I feel intense pain in my head. The sound of cracking fills my ears and immediately... I lost myself. Darkness wraps around me and I felt as though I was falling, with no end.

The next time I feel conscious I feel pain all over my body and I realize I'm lying on a wet and cold ground. I wince as I stand but I fall to my knees as I see I'm surrounded by blood. I only stare as I look around and find an unrecognized bodies a few feet away, broken trees on the ground and I look down to find myself covered completely in blood. It doesn't take me long to figure out that my mutt must've killed her.

I try not to lose myself again from fear but soon I begin rocking myself. I shake my head as I begin to mutter. "You're alright."

I begin rubbing my arms but stop as I find a needle in my arm. I bite my lip as I pull it out and read the label. It said, antidote. I look back up with wide eyes. Whoever was lying dead, gave me the antidote. But why? I don't know what to feel, either relief that I'm finally free from my mutt or fear because I don't know what happened. I slowly stand trying not to cause much pain to my body.  
Until I hear the familiar voice of the head Gamemaker.

"Congratulations to our final two tributes!"

My eyes widen and I quickly turn to all directions. Trying to find out who was left, I only hoped it wasn't a career. But instead of fear I somehow feel relief wash over me as I finally find her, Skye.

I wince as I stood and faced her completely. I only stare as she begins running towards me. I don't say or do anything. Different emotions go through my head. She soon begins attacking me with light. Tears begin to run down my face, not because of sadness but because I finally can be granted Sebastian's last wish. Now I will find Sebastian and this time I can stay with him. I began welcome my death. Ironically as the bright light reaches me, I only see... darkness. Then I died... or so I thought.

**.o0o.**

I feel an electrical shock go through my body and suddenly I gasp for air. I begin to breathe heavily but then my eyes widen as I look down at myself. I was wearing a white gown and tubes, and needles covered my body. I stare at my wrists as I find restraints. The only thing I can think of is what's going on? I begin to struggle and scream.

"Where am I?! Sebastian! Please, just leave me alone!"

But I'm soon forcefully pushed down and my mouth is covered by a towel to stop my screaming. I begin to panic, not knowing what was happening or where I was. I'm supposed to be dead. Dead! But then a man with dark hair and skin steps closer, he speaks in a calm voice:

"Please don't stress ; we don't want your depression levels to get any worse. Just please calm down and I'll explain everything."

I rip the towel from the nurse's hand and then spit it out before yelling back.

"Calm down, are you really asking me to calm down?! I die and I end up... wherever this is!"

I begin to breathe deeply as I immediately look around the room trying to find an escape. Thanks to the mafia, there hasn't been anywhere I couldn't escape from. But all I manage to see were machines, and a few pieces of furniture, there were men blocking the door and the window.

I try to yank my wrists from the restraints but my body suddenly is in pain. I look up with wide eyes as the same doctor walks up with a needle. I begin to shake and struggle, not wanting to be anywhere near a serum.

One of the nurses steps up and looks worriedly. "Doctor Jackson, are you sure about this? She isn't stable yet."

"She isn't cooperating, and her depression is only getting worse by the minute. This is for her health," he replies.

"Get that away from me!" I try to get as far away as I possibly could but doctors and nurses hold me. I scream as he injects the venom into my arm and slowly I fall unconscious.

**.o0o.**

I begin to hear the faint sound of beeping and I slowly begin to open my eyes. I close them and try to adjust to the bright light. I begin to sit up but bite my tongue trying not to yell from the pain coming from all over my body. I manage to get up but my body suddenly feels so weak from the small task. I find that I'm alone, but the restraints are still on.

I gulp and feel sadness wash over me as I look down at myself. I'm wearing a white hospital gown, and dozens of tubes and needles stick to different parts of my body. I follow their cords and find that they lead to five bags that around my bed.

I run my fingers through my hair as I try to choke back a sob. I have no idea where I'm at, or what's happening to me. I just wanted to get away... I want Sebastian with me.

I suddenly look up as a nurse and who seems to be Dr. Jackson come in. I rid of any weakness and stare blankly at them.

"I hope you are feeling better . I'm sorry about yesterday, but I didn't want to risk you worsening your health."

I don't reply at all to the doctor and only nod, still not trusting him one bit.

The doctor notices my lack of response and sits down next to my bed. He lightly smiles before asking, "Do you have any questions?"

"Where am I? And what's happening to me?" I ask urgently.

The doctor nods and continues. "What I'm about to tell you will take a while?"

I smirk and glare at him. "It's not like I can go anywhere, now can I?"

"Well then, let's begin."

**.o0o.**

**Sebastian POV**

Slowly, I blink awake. The lights in the room were dimmed, probably to ease this pounding in my scull.

There is a nurse checking my heart rate and another replacing my IV. I try and sit up, but I can't. Not only do I feel weak, like I haven't moved in forever, I'm still restrained down. Pain shot into my head and I moan.

The nurse checking my heart gasps lightly, "You're awake!" She tilted her head and stood at the foot of my bed. A smile graces her lips and she holds her clip board close to her chest. "Sebastian you're in recovery."

I wince as even her quiet words hurt. "I don't…" I mutter and groan as another pain shot in my head. I try and not look so pathetic. It's not something I like being. Even while I was dying I refused to look weak in front of everyone. Maybe it has something to do with career training.

I started training when I was thirteen giving me a disadvantage. Most of the careers there had been training since they could walk and here I am, little thirteen year old me, striding in barely knowing how to do long division. I had to play a lot of catch up, but I got better. By the time I was sixteen I could throw a trident fifty feet away from a target and still hit dead center.

Not many of the other careers respected me. They just thought I was some kid having play time. Thankfully, I was able to prove myself to them. I took the best sword fighter in training down in five minutes leaving half of the room speechless the other half trying not to look jealous.

Because I started training so late, I never had that _'I must win the hunger games to bring honor to the district'_ kind of attitude. I stayed in the career pack until my district partner, Kaya, died. After that, Emiliana healed a spear wound given to me by Carson. Devmani, a career who could control diamonds, went off and told the others in the pack that I betrayed them. I never betrayed them, but I also never came back to the pack. I tried to be a loner for a while then Emiliana found me and asked if I would ally with her. Then we made a giant alliance with the others to take down the careers and the rest is history.

I have never thought that careers should win the hunger games. I think they're cheaters and angry monsters who just don't deserve to win. Even while I was dying from poison, I asked my allies to not let the careers win.

Oh, also, when I'm nervous I ramble. Yeah…

The second nurse shook her head, "You're probably suffering from withdrawal." She went to my IV and injects something into it. Again, I relax. I don't know what that stuff is, but it feels great!

Glancing to the second nurse I ask, "Withdrawal from what?" A horse voice exited my mouth and I cringe, "What happened?"

The second nurse didn't say, but the first answers with enthusiasm, "Withdrawal of your telepathy! Sorry, but when we brought you back to life we had to take your powers away."

"Lesley," the second nurse scolds in a loud whisper. "We were supposed to wait for the doctor to tell him."

Lesley shrugs, "Jackson can still explain, I just wanted to see that perfect smile of Sebastian's before he leaves for district zero."

The unnamed nurse grabs Lesley by the arm roughly and drags her away; leaving me confused, weak and alone in my hospital gown.

I sigh loudly and take in my surroundings. I'm the only person in my room. A television is mounted on the wall in the corner with a rounded mirror sitting above it. I glance to my left to see a window looking into my room from the hall. Doctors and nurses walk past every once and a while, but only a few people glance in to check on me.

I wonder how long I've been out. My hair is hanging in my eyes, which is really irritating, so longer than a week. I can barely see my reflection in the rounded mirror, but I focus and can make out my features. I look a little thin and paler than usual from not being on the beach, I don't look older though; must have been out shorter than a year.

I still remember everything from when I was dead… I mean, in a coma. Nurse Lesley is that creepy nurse that has a crush on me. Doctor Jackson is the person who protected me from her creepiness. Daniel, Perrie, Carson, Cora and Kristen all mysteriously disappeared from heaven and I couldn't find them. They were taken to district zero though. My nervousness increases. What are they going to do to me? What about my family in district four? Do they know I'm alive?

I begin to struggle in my restraints, which wasn't a good idea. My left arm screams in pain which makes me scream. I look down at my forearm, but I don't see anything that would make it hurt, not even a scar. Why would it hurt? I replay the games from start to finish in my head; maybe it will explain something. As I come to the end of it I realize that where it hurts most is where the mutant spy fly stung me. I groan and think to myself. _'Why would the doctors get rid of the scar, but not the pain?'_

I have way too many questions and not enough answers. I wish someone, anyone, could explain. A sickness washes over my stomach and I feel like throwing up. Not because I'm in pain, but because I'm home sick.

I miss the ocean and my family. I miss my allies from the hunger games. I miss Emiliana.

I take a deep breath and try to relax. There's no sense in being stressed. I'm not going anywhere and if the doctors wanted me dead they would have kept me that way.

I jump slightly as the door opens to my room. A man with dark hair and skin walks in; a serious expression imprinted in his long face. He looks vaguely familiar so I guess who he is.

"Um…" I start. All though my horse voice is frustrating, I ignore it for now. "You wouldn't happen to be Doctor Jackson, would you?"

The man raises his eyebrows in surprise, "Yes, how did you know?"

Shrugging, I tried to resist my urge to smile, "The nurses mentioned you." But I also saw you in heaven on my regular visits to the living.

Jackson nods, "Ah, yes." He smiles and sticks his hands in the pockets of his lab coat. "I'm sure you have many questions."

"What's wrong with my arm?" I ask immediately. I'll get to the other questions later, but right now my arm won't let me forget how much pain it's in.

Jackson sighs and walks over to inspect my arm. He takes off the restrains and lifts good old lefty. I cringe because the man is not very careful with my BURNING arm.

He nods once and sets it down, not bothering to put the restraint back. "We tried to take as much of the poison out of your muscles and blood stream, but there was quite a bit in your forearm. Nothing lethal, but it's going to hurt for a few more days. It will help once you begin to move more." He jotted down a few notes on the clipboard at the foot of my bed. Without looking up he mutters, "I suggest you wear a sling for a few weeks though. Better safe than sorry."

I want to laugh. Better safe than sorry? Is that what you told yourself when you brought me back to life? You have no idea what that means do you?!

I hold back the laughter and nod, "Alright, now for my other questions." I'm about to start when I smirk, "You better sit down, doc. This is going to take a while."

::::::::::::::"""""""""""""""""":::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Emiliana Vincere, 15: SpunkyFun**


	15. Chapter 15: Relationships

_**District Zero**_

_**This chapter written by Violet Teardrops and Silent Wolf Singer**_

**This chapter has been changed and edited. **

_**Chapter 15: Relationships**_

**CLEON ARISTON POV**

I watch as Iris' fingers tap rhythmically on the table. She's been avoiding my eyes, I know it, and I don't know why.

Is it because of the dress she's wearing today?

Well, it's pretty on her, I'd say. She probably must've gotten it from Maria.

Peach, with small white flowery patterns on it. Yes, definitely from Maria.

"You should eat," I told her, pointing my fork at her scrambled eggs. I made those, and I must say it didn't taste so bad. It just lacked a bit of salt. Maria'd done our grocery shopping too, getting us those eggs yesterday. I thought it was very nice of her to do that for us. "We've got a big day ahead of us."

Iris looked down at the eggs, poking them with her fork. She seemed really off today.

"Okay," I said, pushing away my plate. "Iris, what's up? You've been awfully quiet today, and it's unnerving me. Speak up will you?"

Iris slammed her fork on the table. "I don't like Maria."

_Oh_, I thought. But what did Maria have to do with anything? Maria was our friend; a very nice, good friend of ours that hasn't done anything but help us try to adjust. What was Iris' problem? "Why? What did she do to you?"

"It's not what she did to me," Iris said. "I just have the feeling that she and I...we don't _'click'_ anymore, if you get what I mean."

"But you went with her yesterday, didn't you?" I told her.

"I went with her because you said I wanted to go out in front of her," she snapped at me. "I could've gone out without her, but you just had to say it out loud."

"Well, I don't see what's wrong," I said. "She was being a friend to us - "

"I just don't like her anymore, Cleon," Iris said to me, gritting her teeth. "She's changed. She's a whole different person from the Maria I'd known. She's loud, she's noisy, and she's talkative. She's girly, she gets on my nerves - she even chose this stupid dress for me to wear, for God's sake! If this wasn't the only thing I had right now I wouldn't have worn it."

I didn't know what to tell Iris. I wasn't good at this sort of thing. It sounded like the kind of conversations girls had. "Well..." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Maybe you can go try talking to the other tributes now?" I suggested. "The girls, I mean. Maybe they can help you out. Go shopping and crap like that. Talk with them."

Iris pursed her lips, and finally, I saw the corners of lips twitch upward. "You really can't offer me any help, can you?" she chuckled. "You're such a boy," she rolled her eyes, standing up.

That was the stupidest comment I've ever heard. _'You're such a boy'? _Uh, of course I was a boy, couldn't she see that?

"Hey, aren't you going to eat your eggs?" I asked her. "I cooked those for us and you're not going to eat them?"

Iris rolled her eyes at me, and smiled weakly. "Yeah, well, I just like seeing you suffer," she winked at me, before walking toward the door and closing it behind her.

I raised my eyebrows. She was wearing white shoes. Ballet flats, I think that's what the girls call them.

My God, what did Maria do to her?

Maria definitely made Iris look like...well, a girl. I knew Iris hated dresses and skirts; hell, she'd go to dance in pants if she could.

But Iris was pretty like this. Well, she was still pretty as she was before - pants, shirt, and ponytail - but this made her look so feminine. Like...well, a girl.

Iris slammed the door open again, interrupting my train of thought. She walked back in, looking sour. "Change of plan," she muttered, sitting back down.

"What do you mean -" I asked.

Iris crossed her arms. "She'll be here in three, two - "

"CLEON! IRIS!" Maria yelled, knocking on our door.

"One," Iris breathed, burying her head in her hands.

"Cleon! Iris! Open up, I have news!" Maria's voice called from behind the door.

I sighed. "I'll get it," I said, patting Iris' shoulder comfortingly. I walked up to the door, and opened it to see a wide eyed Maria looking at me.

"Hello, Cleon," she beamed, hugging me tightly and planting a kiss on my cheek. I wiped it off inconspicuously; I hated getting kisses, unless it was from Iris - who, by the way, has not kissed me since I died. I didn't know what was up with that. Was she waiting for me to make a move?

Girls.

Look, she was glaring at me right now!

"Okay, okay," Maria said, walking in without consent, "Okay, I have big news for you guys - nice to see you in that dress, Iris," she commented, and Iris smiled sarcastically at her, "Anyway...I have news."

"Okay," I said, closing the door, and then leaning against it. "Tell us your 'news'."

"I heard some of the older ones talking about it today. Apparently two more tributes from your Games woke up yesterday, I think."

That was news. Iris sat up straighter. "Who are they?" she asked her voice firm. I could still hear her dislike for Maria in her voice, but the fact that there were two more tributes to worry about was enough to make her focus on that.

Maria shrugged. "I don't know. They didn't mention their names, or their Districts, so, beats me," she said. "Oh, by the way, Iris, remember that guy we met on the elevator yesterday? I've given it thought and I think he's pretty cute - "

"He's taken," Iris told her, rolling her eyes. "He's with that Kristen girl, I think. He mentioned it yesterday, didn't he?"

"Drat!" Maria said, snapping her fingers. "First time I've ever seen a fresh hunk of meat like that only to find out someone's already bitten into it," she muttered.

"Nice analogy," I said dryly, chuckling a bit.

"Can we get back to the matter at hand?" Iris said, beginning to get irritated. "When are they arriving?"

Maria waved her off. "I don't know, beats me, you think I paid attention? I went here the moment they said something about those tributes - "

"Yeah, you're so reliable," Iris muttered, leaning back against the chair.

Maria pouted, crossing her arms. "Another cute boy, gone," she sighed, and it was obvious her mind was somewhere else. "Always slips out of my fingers!" She crossed her arms, and then began looking at me intently.

It made me nervous. What was with that stare? Quit looking at me like that, I wanted to say. What did that look mean? Why was she looking at me like that?

Was that...longing, in her eyes? What on earth did that mean?

"Are you single, Cleon?" Maria asked me - is that hope I hear in her voice? - And I swear I could hear Iris dig her fork into the table.

"I..." I stuttered, running a hand through my hair.

Was I single? And what kind of question was that? I didn't even know the answer to that! I looked at Iris. She was looking at me expectantly, biting her thumbnail absentmindedly.

What the hell - is this what life was planning on throwing me now that I was still alive? Some kind of cheap television drama crap that I did not want to be stuck in the middle of?

"I don't know," I said, hiding my hands in my pockets. "It's hard to explain." I glanced at Iris, who had her lips pursed now. "I guess I am. I'm not sure."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Iris said loudly.

_Ooookay,_ I was in deep trouble now.

"You're single." Iris said through gritted teeth. "Okay. Fine. You're _'single'."_

She stood up. "Well, I'm going out," Iris said, and I could swear she was just trying to hide her anger. "I'm going to go look for a tribute I can talk to. Since, apparently, you're _'single'_," she hissed at me, "And you're '_single'_, maybe you two should go together!" she pointed at Maria, before storming out.

Wow. Okay, normally, her meltdowns are so attractive, but this was not pretty, especially since it's directed at me now. I didn't even know what to do.

"What's her problem?" Maria asked, crossing her arms. "PMS?"

I sat down, burying my face in my hands. "Honestly, Maria?" I said. "I don't know."

**.o0o.**

**Kristen POV**

I sigh when reading a book I found in the apartment. I find it interesting while Daniel sat next to me watching television on recaps from the game. Caesar and Claudius discussed about that the fourty-eighth Hunger Game was by far the most interesting game ever full with comedy, thrilling excitement, romance, and horror. However when they were interviewing the game officials I stop to see Gamemaker Beatrice Arcade sitting next to Gamemaker Abraham Dewpont. Beatrice was the woman who gave me the drugs that I glared at her as they discussed the mutts from hellhounds, spyflies, phoenix's, and talking animals for the game. Suddenly Beatrice announced she was resigning her post as head mutation curator and was now engaged to her fiancé Xerxez Crane.

I look at Daniel who was surprise as well when there was a knock on the door. We look at each other in question, since we keep the door unlock for Carson, Perrie, and Cora could just walk in without knocking. Whoever it was didn't know that, so I set my book down to answer it. When I did, I had to hold back a laugh.

"Iris, what're ya doing here?" I asked.

Iris paused and looked over my shoulder to see Daniel. I turn my head to see him give a calm expression but his eyes say another story. "I…never mind."

"You must've come here for a reason?" I noted and examine her dress with a smile. "I take it you need shopping advice."

"No, and I didn't pick this stupid dress." Iris snapped.

I chuckled raising my hands up in defenses, "C'mon, let see if I have something you can borrow."

Iris and Daniel look at me bewilder. The career girl was hesitant but came in to the apartment and scowled. "How come your apartment is better than mine? We have a pink ceiling yours is white."

"Just lucky I guess," Daniel sarcastically replied.

I gave him a hard look before showing Iris to my room and went through the dresser to pull out a pair of boot cut jeans, a brown tank top and sheer black shirt. "Put these on."

"Kristen….are you and Daniel in a relationship?" Iris asked.

"Yeah," I answered sitting down on the bed.

"How did it happen between you two?" She asked. "You were supposed to be enemies."

I sighed and looked at her, "Iris, you be amaze in how love or a relationship can work. When I actually noticed Daniel it was when planning a battle strategy in killing the careers. He was sorta immature, a bit childish for my likening, but something clicked."

"When did that happen?"

"Me being a klutz when chasing Devmani and collided into his sword," I muttered as I look at my left hand to see it flawless but a laceration was there before. "He took care of me and we kept teaming up together. You be surprise in what you learn and a shoulder to count on."

"So it wasn't looks?"

"Hell no, I go for character. Though I'll admit, he's incredibly good looking."

"Aren't you worried about ethics in living in the same apartment with him?" Iris asked bemused.

"No, not really, I don't care what other think….. Anyway, is there something wrong with you and Cleon?" I asked.

Iris was hesitant not sure what to say. "I don't know. We were friends but now things are different. Then Maria comes barging in asking if he was single and he asked if he was. God, I hate Maria."

"I'm assuming Maria is somebody you'd known in the academy?" I guessed.

"We used to be friends but she changed and girly. I mean, look what I am wearing!" Iris exclaimed as she pointed at her dress.

I chuckled, "I sense a bit of jealousy."

"What, me jealous?" she asked in denial yet sarcastically.

"Yes, it's normal for us teens. If you come for advice then just ask him what relationship you two have." I said before standing up and leave so she can have some privacy to change.

As I was about to leave she whispered, "Thanks."

"No problem," I replied and waited outside so she can change.

"Why are you helping her?" Daniel asked a bit bitter when I enter the living room. "She tried to kill us!"

"Because….." I paused. Why am I helping her? She tried to kill us, yes, but yet she's different compare to Kaya and Devmani. "I don't know? I'm just going with my gut. It's not like I'm putting myself in a dangerous situation again."

"Kris," Daniel groaned pinching the brim of his nose.

I sat next to him and took his hand, "C'mon Daniel, I'm just lending clothes and advice. It's not like I'm going shopping with her to do a makeovers."

Though I wonder what else happen after I died. Ever since we got here, Daniel has been acting strange, like he was holding a secret. He's been working out less than normal, always cautious about something? I won't know what will happen until the victor Ceremony that'll be broadcasted in a week. Caesar announcing Skye received serious injuries. Yesterday after the feast we ran back to the apartment to watch it till the final two between Emiliana and Skye. It was surprising that a twelve year old won a Hunger Games in history. Though, it would probably the only time this would happen with the mutation genetics that gave her the ability to manipulate light. Now we just have to wait for Sebastian and Emiliana to come to Zero and the gang is back together.

Daniel was about to answered when Iris came out wearing the clothes I gave her. She looked much better and relaxed compare to that dress. She looks down and rubbed her arm, "Thanks, for the clothes."

I stood up and walked up to Iris handing her a pair of sneakers. "No problem, just remember to return- you know what, keep them. Also there's a clothes store around the corner off this street. Ask for Amity, she knows what's she's doing but be serious on the swim wear."

"Thanks'," Iris muttered as she walked to the door avoiding Daniel glare. "Um, you aren't bias?"

I shrugged which Iris sighed and walked out. I smiled softly and closed the door then turned around to glare at Daniel, "What was that about?"

Daniel didn't respond giving me the silent treatment. With a scoff; I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some strawberries. Daniel has been getting me addicted towards these red berries that it was hard not to have one. I hummed in delight to the sweet taste while leaning against the counter. Daniel lifted his head up to see me taking pleasure from the strawberry before smirking as he stood up and steal the second strawberry and plopped it in his mouth.

"Have you chosen a job yet?" I asked.

"I was thinking about working on the docks," he said. "Are you still planning in the medical field?"

"Yeah, Tecna got me an appointment with the Dean. I'm planning to be a paramedic or some station nurse that the hours are good and such." I answered.

"You know, I realize something," Daniel announced.

"What?" I asked.

"Since we been together we never been on an actual date." He said.

Now that I think about it, I thought the stroll in the forest to watch the sunset was our first date. Though, everyone is different when they chose the term date. Wait does this mean Daniel was asking me out on a date? I look at him for an answer, but he shrugged and walked towards his room shutting the door. I groan, why does he do that?

_What is it with guys not giving a solid answer?_ I thought.

**.o0o.**

**CLEON ARISTON**

I awoke with a start, hearing the door open. I instinctively reached for my sword when I remembered that I wasn't in the arena anymore.

I was in my apartment, my shared apartment with Iris.

It was late, the space illuminated by the lamp I left on. I rubbed my eyes, looking up to see Iris leaning against the doorjamb.

_Great,_ I thought. I should've thought beforehand what I was supposed to tell her. Apologize? Say something sweet? I didn't know what to do, or say.

"New clothes?" I finally said, breaking the tension. It was the first thing I noticed, so I guessed I should focus on that first. "I'm guessing it's not from Maria?"

She shook her head, rubbing her arm. "It's from Kristen," she said quietly. "I went to her apartment today."

"She let you borrow her clothes?" I asked, incredulous.

"Yeah," Iris shrugged. "She let me have it actually."

"What happened to the stuff Maria gave you?" I asked.

Iris' eyes darkened. "It's either I left it there at Kristen's or I burned it," she muttered.

There's my opening. "I don't see what your problem is with Maria," I said carefully.

Iris visibly flared up. "You don't, do you?" she said, her eyes narrowing. "When will you understand or see things my way, Cleon? Why can't you see that she likes you?"

"Of course she does, I'm her friend - " I began to say, but Iris cut me off.

"You know that's not what I mean!" she snapped. "She likes you! Maybe she has a crush on you, she's in love with you, I don't know! All I know is that she likes you!"

I stood up and faced her. "And you have a problem with that?" I said, my voice rising. "So what if she likes me? I'm a free agent, okay, I don't belong to anyone!"

I knew the moment that slipped out of my mouth it was the wrong thing to say. Iris cringed back, looking away from me.

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair in frustration. "Look, Iris, I'm sorry - "

"No, I get it," she said, her voice firm. "I get it."

"No, Iris, you don't understand," I said, and I could already tell I was beginning to plead. And as much as I didn't like to sound desperate or pleading, this was Iris we were talking about now.

"There's nothing to explain," she said thickly. "I get it. You're a free agent. I don't even know why I'm angry. I mean, you never asked me out, you never asked me to be your...I don't know. All I did was kissed you, but you never did anything for me." She looked at me with hurtful eyes. "I don't even know if you like me. So I'm not supposed to be angry. What are we anyway? We're not even friends."

I didn't know what to say anymore. No, correction, there was hundred, billion things I wanted to say to her, but I just didn't know how to tell her, or if it was the right thing to tell her.

"We're just allies," she said. "That's it. We were allies in the arena...so we're allies even now."

"No, Iris, it's not like that," I said, but I didn't know what else to add. What else I could say to make her feel better, to make this all better.

She looked up at me. "Then what are we, Cleon?" she asked me in a whisper.

That was the question I was afraid of answering. I didn't know what to tell her. I didn't want to answer her, even if the answer to that was playing on and on in my head.

Why couldn't she just read my mind? See or hear everything I was thinking? Then she'd understand exactly how I feel, and I wouldn't have to tell her anything. Telling her would only complicate things, not like it was complicated enough.

"I don't know," I finally answered.

I knew I gave her the wrong one. "You are an idiot," was the last thing she said to me before leaving. I heard her slam the door to her room.

_Yes, Cleon,_ I told myself, _you are such an idiot._


	16. Chapter 16: I'll be fine

_**District Zero**_

_**This Chapter is written by: W.E.B.P and SpunkyFun**_

_**Chapter 16: I'll be fine**_

**Sebastian POV**

At long last, I find the indoor swimming pool. I throw the door open and walk in. The air is warm and I almost gag from the strong sent of chlorine. I'm careful as I remove my arm from its sling and take off my shirt. The poison is almost gone from my arm, but it still hurts when I move it too fast or bump it. Once I get in the water, though, I won't care anymore.

Taking a breath, I dive into the crystal clear surface of the water without fear. My head is full of thoughts and I can't clear it anywhere else. I can't believe that there was a swimming pool here the whole time and Lesley didn't tell me until now!

I begin by swimming the breast stroke. It's been about a week since I woke up. Doctor Havoc Jackson (I was able to weasel his first name out of him) has been working with me in recovery. I had to do a lot of tedious exercises before Havoc let me walk… thankfully I heal quickly. I had to do a lot more begging to get his permission to swim. I just feel so much more like myself when I'm in the water; even more so in the sea.

I swim stroke after stroke, getting into a good rhythm. The cold water feels alien to my body. The water was always warm in Four. My adviser, Ivory Roundcuff, told me that in district Zero there's a beach. That's one of the only reasons why I have agreed to go willingly to this secret district; that, and the fact that Emiliana is going, too.

I've heard rumors about the games and how Emiliana made it to the final two. Lesley is quite the gossip and she is always talking about how the games ended. It makes me sick. Emalia took control of Emiliana; did horrible things to Nariza and Devmani. Dev figured out the only way to save herself was to inject Emiliana with the cure, too bad it was too late. I wanted to see if any of it was true, but Havoc never let me watch the replays. He claimed _'it would send me into shock_.' I believe him. I almost went into shock listening to Lesley.

Emiliana thought I left her for good. I wish that wasn't true, but I came back to life. So I basically did. A few days ago, I was walking on a treadmill, doctor's orders, and I heard a bit of the games playing on a T.V. at the other side of the room. It was right after I came back from being in a coma, (I remember how and when I left so I was able to put everything together.) Emiliana dropped to the ground and cried. I immediately turned off the piece of equipment and listened to her words, "You promised." A nurse quickly turned the television off and rushed me back to my room. After that, I don't remember much.

I turn back around so I don't hit the wall in front of me and continue to swim.

Not only do I miss my pearl, but my family crosses my mind all the time. I miss them so much.

I miss waking up to Sandy, my fat yellow lab, licking my face. I miss hearing Gil singing in the shower. My mom would make eggs before I had to go to training and my dad would rub my head as he rushed out of the door for work. I miss my little niece and nephews. How they would beg me to chase them and carry them on my back. That was probably more exhausting than training. I miss all of my sisters-in-law, even Cassidy. I never disliked her. She was very talkative and slightly annoying, but I guess she's perfect for Tride (the brother who doesn't say anything ever!)

I change strokes and remember to breathe.

I never thought I would miss my brothers so much. They liked to boss me around and call me a little girl. They would steal my food, make kissy faces at me when I was with a girl, drive me crazy on a daily basis, and yet, here I am, really missing them.

I guess that's what happens in a family. You don't know that you love your siblings until you can't be with them anymore. That's just the thing, though. I've always loved my brothers… all six of their stupid faces. Maybe it's because I pulled my fair share of pranks. I remember making kissy faces until it hurt and, being the baby of the family, I always got away with it.

Now I'm swimming in a chlorine pool unable to get their sad expressions out of my head.

I swim faster. My left arm is starting to burn from over working it, but I'm not stopping now.

Mom probably cried the hardest when my cannon went off. Dad was holding back tears while holding little Angel, my only niece, on his lap. I know little Angel was confused at first wondering why everyone was crying, but she'll understand when the hunger games are over and I don't come home. Gil watched with wide eyes and a blank expression. He probably left the house slamming the front door in a huff and went running. Once he was far enough away, Gil would cry. I would for him, at least.

All of my other brothers followed him, I know they did. Magnus was the only one that stayed behind. He would be hugging his daughter trying to tell Angel what had just happened. Idon would try and calm everyone down while Titan would go on ranting about how the capitol should burn and Tride would nod in agreement. Cory would argue with Idon and say how 'it's the perfect time to be hysterical!'

They would go on like that for about half an hour before my father would show up and settle everyone down. His eyes would be red from holding back tears and his usual booming voice, would be quiet and cracking. Sorrow would be hidden beneath his kind eyes. I could always tell when he was sad, though he always covered it with a smile. My dad and I were close. He would comfort me when I was tired from career training. He taught me how to fish. He would call me Trout for reasons I never discovered. And now he thought I was dead.

I break the surface of the water and slam my fist on the side of the pool. Taking deep breaths to calm my fast beating heart, I jump out of the water and head for the locker room. I take off my swim trunks and rinse off in a shower. Swimming always makes me feel better, but this time it only made me feel worse.

Two words continually bounce around in my head: _'You promised_.' In an attempt to relieve stress, I roll my shoulders and stretch my arms. Pain spikes up my left arm and I wince. Now I feel the same physically as I do emotionally: like an empty shell.

Once I'm sure the smell of chlorine is off my body, I turn off the water and wrap myself in a towel. Looking to my right I see a full length mirror. I hardly recognize myself. I'm thinner, paler and I have an ugly scar on my side from when I was stuck with a spear and later with a sword. It's not pretty, but that's what I like about it. Some people save scars as a reminder to themselves, but not me. I saved it to be a statement to the rest of the world. I'm not perfect and I don't want to be. For years I only did what made other people happy. I was the person that everyone else wanted me to be, but not anymore. A smirk appears on my face and I dry off completely.

I slip on some boxers and pants and look in the mirror. I don't look like myself. Something's missing in my expression. I flash a smile at myself, but that only solves half the problem.

I'm tilting my head back and forth in thought when someone appears behind me in the mirror.

"Hey, handsome. It's been a while."

It looks as if a light shines on my face and I look like myself again. I know now what the problem is. I run my fingers through my soaking wet hair and grin, "Well, well, well. Look who it is fresh out of the hunger games."

I smile more broadly as her laugh echoes in the locker room, "Yep, and you'll be happy to know that a career didn't win."

My smile falters for a second, "You gave your life to fulfill my dying wish?"

She frowns slightly, "I thought you'd be happy…"

I turn around so that I'm looking into those beautiful blue eyes of hers. I can't play it cool anymore. Not now. Not when she's only ten feet away from me. I shake my head as a sad smile makes its way across my face, "You have no idea how extremely happy I am. I've missed you more than life itself."

Joy lights up in my pearl's eyes and tears begin to form. She runs at me and I hold out my arms for her. We catch each other and I lift her off the ground, burying my face in her neck. Her arms wrap tightly around me and I hear her cry. My left arm aches as if to say, _'Hello? Still full of poison here!'_ But I ignore it.

"I missed you, Sebastian," she whispers as a tear falls from her cheek and onto my shoulder.

I close my eyes and whisper back, "I missed you, Emiliana."

**.o0o.**

**Emiliana's POV**

Forever, that's how long I feel I've been staring at myself through the mirror. I take notice at how my skin is now pale and my hair has lost some of its color. The white hospital gown has been replaced by a gray tank top and white shorts. The majority of the needles and cords that once adorned my body have been removed with only a few left on my arms. But the dull look in my eyes still remains and my once permanent smile is gone, only leaving behind a blank expression.

I slowly begin to run my hands over my arms, neck and face, admiring its softness and the absence of any trace of the Hunger Games. There are no more bruises, cuts, burns or scars left. I didn't want anything to haunt me of what I've lived through. The pain, suffering and madness, I wanted it all too just disappear. I couldn't take having to be reminded of it all. I can't stand the memory, the voices I would hear in my head or the constant nightmares. I used to lose my mind and I almost succeeded in hurting myself once. That's why I've been locked in this room. There isn't a single window, or anything that I can hurt myself with.

I used to wonder why? Why was I brought back to life? The reason why I've had the opportunity is to have a second chance to live. They tell me we will be arriving to District 0, where I can start my new life. It's also my new home.

The thought still bothers me, because I already have a home and nothing will come close to replacing it. Especially not some secluded island that no one even knows exists. I hate thinking how my family believes I'm dead. That they don't know that I'm still alive, and safe. I can only imagine what they must be going through after my death. My mother would be locked away in her room, crying and holding on to a moment. Father is most likely drowning himself in his work, trying to keep his mind off of the loss of his daughter. My grandmother would still be mourning. It's only until I hear my own sobs that I realize I'm crying. But I furiously wipe my tears away, there's no point in wanting to go back home. I can't look back anymore, it'd be hopeless.

I sigh heavily and run my hands through my hair. I know that eventually I will get better and I will learn to accept my life in District 0. It'll take time, but I'll have my friend's support. I'll also be reunited with Sebastian once more. As long as he's by my side, everything will be fine. The corners of my mouth slightly lift as I begin to think of him. It's still unbelievable to think that he's alive when I was with him when he died. I wonder each day when I'll be able to see him again. But they refuse to allow me to go anywhere until I've completely recovered.

I take a deep breath as I look away from the mirror and begin to slowly walk towards a cabinet in my room. I wince at almost each step I take. The pain in my body is almost unbearable, but it's my price to pay. I couldn't stand lying in bed any longer. Dr. Jackson would constantly remind me that I must not overwork my body, because a decent amount of venom is still inside of me. I'm not even supposed to be out of bed for another week. But he usually leaves for hours before coming back to check on me. He tells me he has another patient to watch over. So I take the opportunity to get up and move around without being scolded at. I reach the cabinet and quickly take out the bottle of pain killers and swallow a few. I put everything back in its place and look around the bland hospital room.

I glance at the clock on the wall and realize they'll be giving me my depression pills any minute now. They tell me it's crucial I don't miss taking them because I depend on them. I am about to return to my bed when I listen to a conversation just outside my room. My eyes slightly widen when one of the nurses mention Sebastian's name. I stop and stand by the door.

"What I would do to be able to sneak in a glance of him in that pool!" Normally I'd be upset at what she said. But my mind is too occupied, figuring out a plan to reach Sebastian. Rather they like it or not, I was going to find him. I need to see for myself that he is alive.

"Lesley how many times do I have to remind you he is almost ten years younger than you? Now quit goofing off and take these pills to Ms. Vincere."

I begin to hear footsteps coming towards my room so I quickly stand next to the door. As soon as she opens it and steps inside I take my chance and leave the room quietly. When I'm out I sneak towards the elevator by hiding behind furniture or going through vents. The training I've had growing up has paid off. As I finally was able to get in I randomly select a button and it takes me away from the recovery floor. Once I step out I smirk as they announce my disappearance through speakers. I begin to walk away and before advancing I open the cable box from the elevator and rip a cord. Hopefully, I can stall them long enough by stopping the elevator. After a few minutes I finally found a sign directing towards the pool. But before going I wince feeling the pain killers start to wear off. I ignore the pain and continue my way to the entrance of the pool. I force my legs to jog inside and search for any trace of Sebastian. I instantly feel disappointment not seeing anybody.

But then I raise an eyebrow finding a trail of water leading to the locker room. I cautiously follow it and then that's when I see him. Sebastian. Suddenly for the first time in a while, a smile adorns my face. Different emotions run through my mind but all I can think about is him. I don't know what I feel, content? No more than that, happy? Close but no... I felt, like myself again. I resist the urge to run towards him and be in his arms. Instead I take a few steps closer until I can see myself in the mirror with him. It's then I realize Sebastian never left me... only waited for me.

**.o0o.**

**Sebastian's POV**

Somehow I find myself with Emiliana in a bedchamber type room waiting for this hovercraft to land. I lie on a bed and rest my head in Emiliana's lap. She plays with my hair in one hand, holds onto the collar of my shirt with the other and is very careful with my sling arm. I could stare into those baby blues of hers all day. It seems like everything in my empty world is falling back into place.

I'm thinking about this new found desire to live when the door opens and my advisor walks in escorted by two peacekeepers.

"Sebastian?" Ivory begins.

I turn my head and face her. Her tight mouth keeps her lips unnaturally close together and she raises a white eyebrow at the sight of me. I smile cheerfully and sing, "Yes?"

Ivory wants to crack a smile, I know she does, but she holds it back and sneers, "I must speak with you a moment… alone."

Emiliana's grasp on my shirt tightens and I look back to her. Her eyes are pleading for me not to go and, after being separated from her for so long, I really don't want to.

With snow white hair done up in a short pixie cut and a long, pointed face, Ivory resembles a porcupine. Her eyes are shallow. All you have to do is glance at them and you can see exactly what she's feeling. She's a tall woman, taller than me, and very thin… as if someone had stretched her out in a taffy puller. Her light purple skin is flawless and she always wears long, golden and, as her name suggests, ivory silk robes. As much as I appreciate what she's been doing for me in the past few days, such as finding me and Emiliana a place to stay and even checking out what kind of boats I could work on in district zero, I just don't like her.

I give a reassuring smile to Emiliana, sit up and walk to Ivory.

The peacekeepers stiffen as I approach them and, for a moment, I thought they would put handcuffs around my wrists. Of course they didn't, but one keeps his hand to his taser the whole time I'm near him.

Ivory smirks, "This way please." She spins on her heals and walks stiffly out the door.

I smile again to Emiliana and follow Ivory out, the peacekeepers trailing behind me. We walk in silence the whole way; I didn't even ask her where we were going. After a few minutes, we find a room with a golden plate hanging on the door that read, _'Advisers Office.'_

We walk in, leaving the peacekeepers to guard the door, and I immediately see Doctor Havoc Jackson reading a book in the corner of the room near the window, a yellow envelope under his right arm. He looked up from the book and smiled brightly at the sight of me. I wave happily, but don't say a word. I just don't feel like talking… which is new.

Ivory gestures to a red velvet chair in front of a dark wooden desk while planting herself in the one situated behind the desk, "Sit."

I shake my head, "I prefer standing." It makes for a better get-away.

Ivory holds the brim of her nose and takes a deep breath, as if I'm the worst thing to happen to her all day; I see Havoc put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. Ivory holds both her hands and begins, "First, I must address the other members of your career pack, Mr. Ariston and Miss Lawson."

I shift uncomfortably on my feet. Do people still think I'm in the career pack? I'm pretty sure I've made it clear that I am not.

"They are not adapting to their surroundings as well as your friends are. They're going to need some help."

I raise an eyebrow and hold up my hand to pause her, "Help with what exactly?"

She takes yet another deep breath, closes her eyes and massages her temples, "Help them adapt to being normal teenagers. You seem to have it down and they don't know what to do with themselves. We would have asked your other friends, but they refuse to even stand in the same room as Mr. Ariston and Miss Lawson, let alone befriend them. Besides, you are in the career pack."

"Was," I state. I shift again and look down at my feet. "I was in the career pack."

A smile slithers up Ivory's face; I can see it was meant to be kind or reassuring but it has the opposite effect. She shakes her head, "Oh, no, Mr. Coralmen. Once in the career pack, always in the career pack." I get an uneasy feeling in my stomach, _'once in the career pack, always in the career pack'_? I really don't like the sound of that.

Ivory clears her throat slightly and smiles, "So? Will you help?"

I purse my lips together and think. I've never really gotten along with those two; barely even spoke to them during the games. They tried to kill my friends on more than one occasion. For all I know they could have killed them. I just don't want to mess with them.

Havoc steps up, "Or you can just think of this as your next great challenge. We know you can't resist a good challenge."

A smiled slowly creeps up my lips. Havoc got me there. I love a good challenge, but this is different. This is two people who probably hate my guts for ditching them during the games and helping plan their deaths. Of course, this is district zero; a place to create fresh starts. We should all start fresh and pretend like the games never happened.

I smirk, "I'll help them, but not because you asked me to. I think I need to rekindle the friendship we once had." Or never had, you can choose which.

Ivory sneers, "Good." We just sit in silence for a few moments before she sits up straight and looks to Havoc, "You had something to tell Mr. Coralmen?"

Havoc nods, "Yes. Sebastian we've found some very disturbing information from your last blood test."

I groan, "Please don't tell me that the doctor who drew my blood had a cold. He sneezed in my face twice. It was really disgusting."

Ivory cackles like a witch and I really want to run away, but I keep my cool. A straight face never leaves me and my shoulders are erect and confident. Ivory quiets down and wipes a pretend tear from her eyes, not sure why. She smiles and says, "No, Sebastian. This is a little more serious than a cold."

I furrow my brow, "And that would be…?"

Havoc holds the yellow envelope in both hands, "We've found that your depression levels are unusually high."

My eyes widen slightly. Not again. Please not again. That's can't be possible, so I try to act like this news doesn't faze me. I shake my head and fake laugh, "What are you talking about? I'm not in a depression."

Ivory raises her eyebrows, "Really? Well, this says otherwise." She snatches the envelope from Havoc's hand, places it on her desk and slides it toward me. I carefully take the envelope and open it. The paper inside appears to have writing on it, but it isn't in any language I've ever read, though you don't have to be a brain surgeon to know that the red numbers don't look good.

Havoc rubs his hands together slowly and explains, "It's completely normal for tributes that have been revived to go through a depression. I've seen it over and over again, and with time it goes away. But it's still very dangerous for barely woken tributes like yourself and Emiliana." I freeze and look up to the doctor. Did he just say Emiliana's in a depression? Havoc either didn't see me staring in confusion or ignored it, "Now, you must hand those papers to either Kristen or Daniel. Since you aren't going to be eighteen until March, they have to know… for your own safety."

I nod, fold the envelope and put it in my sling, "Alright. I'll make sure this gets to them."

Havoc gives a very sterile smile, "Thank you, Sebastian. We'll be landing soon and Emiliana is going to need you by her side."

I smile softly, "Alright, thank you."

Ivory smiles very forcefully and chirps, "Goodbye, Sebastian."

I nod and quickly get the heck out of her office. Ivory gives me the creeps on a whole new level!

As I walk down the hall back to Emiliana, my expression darkens and my knees feel like they are about to buckle under the weight of the envelope in my sling. Taking it out, I inspect the waxy outside. There was no way I was telling anyone about my depression. I had gone through one before. I'm positive this won't be as bad as last time. I worried my family, didn't go to school or training for weeks, but I'm older now and have tricks to hide how hollow I feel. I've masked my feelings for so long, I can do it again. Act the way everyone wants me to be; put on a show basically. I don't need to worry everyone. _'I'll be fine_.' I think to myself as I hold the envelope over a trash bin. _'I'll be fine.'_


	17. Chapter 17: A conversation

_**District Zero**_

_**This chapter is written by: burningeyes-star, Violet Tears, W.E.B.P, and Silent Wolf Singer**_

_**Change in chapter**_

_**Chapter 17: A Conversation **_

**Daniel's POV**

I walk into my room to change into a more out-in-public casual tee-shirt and when I look down at my exposed chest, it's getting flabby. You can hardly see my usually toned abs and my pecks are nothing what they once were. I flex my arms in the mirror and even they aren't as muscular looking as usual. I make a mental note to try to get to the gym to do a little toning. Getting back to what I was doing, I put a looser fitting gray V-neck on and put on my sneakers while walking back out to the living room. Kristen looks up from her book.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"I'm going to buy some better looking clothes. I'll just go to a shop around the corner and see if there is anything decent." I walk over and peck Kristen on the forehead as she turns back to her book then out of the apartment I go, for a probably awkward shopping experience.

_I was right._

When I had walked into the small store I am immediately greeted by a woman folding clothes and stacking them on a shelf while quickly muttering that all women's jeans are on sale or something. Walking through the men's department, I notice there is a lot of preppy, uniform-like clothes on models every so often then only on the shelves are tee-shirts of various colors but are really all the same. I think.

Yet again, I am approached by- this time- a guy.

"Excuse me, sir, would you like any help?" The kid seemed a couple of years older than me and wore a fluffy scarf with his tee shirt even though it was hot inside. He spoke with a smile and an airy voice.

"Um, do you guys have any jeans that aren't skinny?" I asked and he just stared briefly

"Umm, we actually have a brand new style that would be perfect for a man of your physique." He began walking even deeper into the store where it just got darker and the music got louder. He pulled out a pair from the wall and handed them to me and I unfolded them. They were plenty comfortable and long enough to cover my whole leg and not leave the ankles exposed.

"These should fit, I'll take them." I said and hung them on my arm and the guy just looked at me again.

"You don't want to try them on?" He asked, surprised.

"Um, I just wanna get back home soon." I said kind of awkwardly and he took another pair from the wall and handed them to me.

"Well then take another pair in a different wash. Cash registers are up there." He pointed to the checkout and I thanked him before checking out and leaving that awful smelling store.

**.o0o.**

**The next day**

**Cleon's POV**

It was so loud, the bang. Loud enough for me to get up and curse every foul name I knew at the person who disturbed my otherwise restless sleep.

But I didn't have to do that.

Iris was doing it for me.

"Telling me I can't move!" she said out loud, and I could hear her heavy footfalls on the wooden floor. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? There are plenty of other places for me to live in; I can choose wherever I bloody damn want - "

"What do you mean?" I called out, confused in my sleep-deprived state. I stood up, wobbled for a bit, hearing the couch give slight hiss when I got up from it.

When she didn't answer, I called out her name. "Iris?"

I stumbled groggily for the kitchen, where she was standing over the sink. "Iris, what the hell's going on?"

"I don't want to talk to you," she said in an irritated voice, and I tried to vaguely remember what happened last night.

"Yeah, you wake me up from my sleep with your foul mouth -" I start to say, but she cut me off.

"I can call you every foul name I want, you sick, dumb bastard!" she yelled at me. "You don't even understand a thing about what's going on! I bet you don't even care what happens to us!"

"Then help me understand!" I snap at her. 'Iris, how can I understand what's going on if you're not telling me anything?"

"Stop with the logic, okay?" she told me. "I can't do this anymore. We are just not getting along well enough for me to stay here."

"So...what?" I ask her, grabbing her arm. "You're leaving? You're leaving me, is that it?"

"YES!" she yelled. "I just can't handle this anymore! I don't even know what we are to each other! The only thing I do know is that I have feelings that are getting severely hurt by you!"

"What did I do?" I said defensively. "I didn't even do anything wrong to you! I didn't say anything - "

"Exactly!" she said. "Exactly! You didn't say anything! You're just so fucking proud that you can't even admit how you feel!" Her eyes were beginning to sparkle, and I was afraid she was going to start crying. "What do you feel for me, Cleon? Do you even feel anything?"

That made me snap shut. I knew my mouth was hanging open, but there were no words coming out of it. I just couldn't let them out.

Maybe she was right. I was too proud. Too proud to swallow my pride and just admit that, yes, I do feel something for her, and that I didn't want her to leave me.

But I was just too proud.

"You see?" she said, wiping her eyes impatiently. She was really about to start crying now. I'd never seen her cry before, not counting the time when I died. "You can't even say anything to make me stay."

"Then let me try," I said, but that sentence made a part of my head say _'DANGER - DO NOT CROSS'_. I opened my mouth, but again, nothing would come out.

Would I let this chance slip away from me? Would I let her go?

Would I be able to live with myself if I did?

"That was your last chance," she said after a long silence, her voice breaking. "I can't do this with you anymore."

"Stay" I blurted out, my hand gripping her wrist tightly.

She looked up, her eyes narrowed. "Give me a reason why I should."

My mouth was hanging open again, and I was in a potentially dangerous situation right now. Exposing myself to the truth. "Because..." I began to stammer. God, this was so uncomfortable. I hated being stuck in situations like this. "You...are...a friend. A good, amazing friend. And the Games made me realize that."

By the way her eyes flared, I knew I didn't give her an adequate enough answer.

"Not good enough. Wrong answer," she said quietly, looking down. I could tell she was hiding her face. Trying to keep me from seeing her cry.

_God, Iris_. She was everything. To me, I guess. Her hard exterior was trying to mask her soft, sensitive side that it was just so...heartbreaking.

"I'm sorry, Cleon," she told me. "But I'm just so selfish. If you can't...love me...then we can't be friends. Because that is just not enough."

She wrenched her hand from out of mine, and began walking away as fast as she could.

I'd love to stop her, sure. I couldn't let her slip away.

But I was rooted to my spot. I just couldn't bring myself to run after her. It was so dangerous a position that I just didn't feel safe. It was way out of my comfort zone.

So I let her go. And when the door slammed, I stood in silence.

Waiting...and waiting. For her to come back.

But she wouldn't do that. Not for me. Not for the one who didn't try to keep her.

So I sat, upset, feeling the storm of emotions brew inside me, all the while wishing I just told her everything.

**.o0o.**

**Carson's POV**

A blissful sleep, the first one I've had since I got here, has me curled around its fingers and I'm perfectly fine with that. Suddenly, a loud pounding erupts through my apartment and immediately I jump to my feet and stand in fighting position. There is a moment of silence before another set of pounding. I relax slightly, someone is at my door. I don the aviator jacket Cora got me and shuffle my bare, tired feet to the door.

Someone has got some nerve to interrupt me from my sleep. If you like your face the way it is, please, do not disturb.

I throw open the door and who do I find? Cherry Goodswallow.

Cherry smiles happily up at me and clasps her hands together, "Good afternoon, Carson!" She pauses to look me up and down, "You didn't just wake up, did you?"

I can only imagine how I look. I'm wearing my blue flannel pajama pants and a grey V-neck t-shirt under my aviator. My hair is probably sticking up in all directions and my breath must be rancid. I can barely see because of the bright light, but this isn't my fault. Cherry should have come later in the day. Of course she did just say _'good afternoon'._

I lean on the door frame and arch an eyebrow, "What do you want, Mrs. Goodswallow?"

Cherry shakes her head, "I told you Carson, call me Cherry." She walks past me and into my apartment. She turns back and smiles brightly at me, "I just wanted to chat."

I run my fingers through my hair and roll my eyes, "Please come in."

Cherry smiles and chuckles lightly, "Thank you, Carson. This is a very lovely home. My first apartment wasn't nearly as nice as this one is. It looked as if a grandma had lived there. There were pictures of cats littering the walls to the point that I couldn't tell which was wall and which was cat." She chuckles at the memory and sighs, "That's not why I'm here though. Goodness, I am the most unfocused woman on the planet."

I nod in agreement and listen to Cherry's laugh bounce off of the walls. She sighs and straightens up, "Well, it was nice seeing you again, Carson."

I stare at her with a _"you've got to be kidding me"_ kind of look on my face and she begins to trot out of my apartment and down the hall. I huff slightly irritated and am about to close the door when I hear her gasp, "No wait!" She scuttles back to my door, her hand on her forehead, "I wanted to tell you something."

I hold out my hands, palms up and shake my head, "What is it?"

Cherry smiles, "As you know I am part of the welcoming party for the district."

I nod and she continues, "Well, at one o'clock today two more tributes will be arriving in the district."

I raise my eyebrows and smiled slightly, "What?"

Cherry nods, "Yes, it's very hush hush. I'm not even supposed to tell you that the tributes are Ms. Vincere and Mr. Coralmen." I smile more broadly and Cherry sighs, "Nope, not a word will be heard from me. Well, must be off. If Chris sees that I'm late… oh… I don't know what he'd do!" Before she leaves she gives me a very obvious wink, leaning in a little for emphasis. "One O' clock. At the drop off. Better not be late." Then she was gone down the hall and to the elevator.

I stand there shocked for a moment. She just gave me secret information about Sebastian and Emiliana and how they'll be coming to the district today at one. I look to the clock on my wall; it read 12:37. They'll be landing in less than half an hour.

Quickly, I run to the stairs, taking three steps at a time. I find Kristen and Daniel's floor and race down the hall to their apartment.

I throw open the door and I see Kristen and Daniel's surprised faces. Their expressions are kind of priceless, but I've got bigger fish to fry.

"Guys," I start slightly out of breath. "Emiliana and Sebastian are coming to the district today at one."

They both sit up straighter; Kristen seems happy with the news while Daniel is a little confused. "Wait," he starts, "What?"

I shake my head, "I'll explain everything later. Right now we've got to get everyone together and meet Sebastian and Emiliana at the drop off."

Kristen chuckles lightly, "And maybe you should get dressed."

I pause and look down at myself. I'm still in my sleep wear. I purse my lips together and point at Daniel, "While I get dressed, you get everyone else. Cherry told us not to be late, so make it fast!" I hastily scurry back to my apartment to change. I guess I'll just have to finish my sleep later tonight.

**.o0o.**

**Christopher's POV**

I watched Cherry coming out of the tribute apartment complex and enter her car as her son drove her to the airport. Knowing that woman to be kind heart would tell the rascals that their friends would be landing. So I waited outside with a van, wondering if they'll come in twenty minutes or not. People consider me being the bad guy, but that's just for show.

It was less than twenty minutes did Kristen and her friends come out. I honked the horn that scared them before yelling out the window pulling into the entrance lot. "Well, if it isn't the alliance gang, where ya off to? It wouldn't have to be the drop off landing bay, would it?"

"How did you-"Cora started.

"C'mon, I know you kids from the back of my hand." I interrupted. "Been watching the game since day one and got a call from Dr. Jackson. Now hop on, the hovercraft will be here in fifteen minutes."

Kristen gave me a cautious look before they got in the van, but I told Kristen to sit in the passenger seat. Not wasting time, she obeys and sat in the front. The ride was quiet till we got into the airport, where the other members of the welcoming committee stood waiting for the hovercraft. As everyone got out, I lock the van the moment Kristen was going to exit. She protested and glared at me.

"What the hell," she growled.

"I want to talk with you," I said back.

"Like you have the past week and such," she said.

I sighed, knowing I screw up big time on first impression. How was I supposed to know everything that happen after I was reaped and spent thirteen years on this island? I want to know what happen back at Nine, what about my older brother Aiden truly instead from the television. Hell, she's the only family I got left and what I've seen I'm being a big brother figure who is almost like an asshole. So instead of arguing I handed her something, an envelope.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Directions," I answered and unlocked the door.

Kristen looked at me curiously before shoving the envelope in her purse and hopped out to join her friends. Standing next to that Daniel guy, as he wrapped his arm around her waist and she leaned into his form. I took a deep breath, going back to my act as head Committee member and walked out.

The hovercraft landed, and the final tributes came out from the forty-eighth hunger games. Sebastian and Emiliana jumped out of the hovercraft and looked around the island before catching eyes with their friends. It was a complete cliché moment of watching these kids hugging about with tears and laughter. The representatives of Four and Five, Shelly and Cherry coming up to give the tributes leis.

I walked up with a big grin, "Welcome, welcome to District Zero. We hope you enjoy your new life and such. My name is Christopher Fields but you can call me Chris. I originated from District Nine and head of the welcome committee. I see you all are acquainted and no need of introduction."

Sebastian and Emiliana looked at Kristen then at me in question which she nods her head, I smirk and messed my niece's hair which she glared at me.

"Alright, shall we go?" I offered. "There is bus waiting for a tour and all necessary requirements."

**.o0o.**

**Sebastian's POV**

We all walk in through the front door like one big happy family. It brings back good memories actually. Emiliana is on my right and holding my arm tightly, I love it. Christopher stops in front of us and hands me and Emiliana two separate room keys.

"This one is for Ms. Vincere," he says while placing the key in her hand. "And this one is for Mr. Coralmen." He puts another key in my hand and I stare at it confused.

I raise my hand. "Um, this isn't the room I was told I would have."

Chris nods, "Yes. There have been some changes. You two will have separate apartments."

Though her face is calm and collected, I feel Emiliana tense next to me, and I get that. I don't want to be far from her again.

Cherry waddles over to the elevator and smiles happily as she presses the up arrow, "But you'll be happy to know that your rooms are just down the hall from one another, so no need to fret." Wow, this lady reminds me of my Grandma Luisa. It's kind of weird how similar they are, actually.

When the doors open, we all begin to pile in. I'm about to step in, myself, when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Christopher smiling, but he didn't look happy.

"Sebastian, can I talk to you for a sec?"

I nod and am about to follow him, when Emiliana takes my arm, "Where are you going? The elevator is this way."

I smile brightly and kiss her cheek, "I know. Chris just wants to talk to me."

She purses her lips and looks over my shoulder to Christopher before nodding, "Okay, I'll see you up there, then?"

I smile, "See you then." I watch her walk into the elevator and see the sliding doors close before I turn to Chris again, "What's up?"

He grins and sticks his hands in his pockets, "There are two things, actually. One, when you go to your apartment, remember to knock first."

I arch an eyebrow, "Knock? Do I have a roommate who will open the door?"

He doesn't answer that question and continues, "And two, weren't you supposed to hand Krissy or Daniel a certain envelope containing certain information?"

I blink once before I play dumb. I furrow my brow and shake my head slowly, "I don't think so. Why? Was I supposed to?"

Chris chuckles at my attempt to act confused, "I know that they gave you the envelope, because Dr. Jackson, himself, called me to make sure you got it to Krissy."

_'Havoc, why?_' I whine to myself… but I keep my cool. "I'm sure it was just a mistake. I wasn't given any envelope."

Christopher stares at me with a blank expression, I know he isn't buying my act, but he goes along with it. "Right. Just a mistake. And I'm sure that if you knew what was in the envelope you would tell Krissy or Dan anyway."

_'Nope!'_ I say to myself, but smile broadly and agree, "Yep."

Chris nods and presses the up arrow on the elevator, "Alright then. I was just making sure. I'll see you later, eh Crab?"

I don't look at him as I enter my elevator, but when I turn around, Chris is looking right at me. His broad smile is glazed with knowing. "Remember. Don't just walk in. Knock first." Then the doors close and I hit the button for my floor.

I am the only one in my elevator; everyone else has already gone up. I feel my knees buckle again and I know exactly why. Carefully, I take out a corner of a yellow envelope from my sling. No, I didn't throw it away. I couldn't, but I'm regretting it now. It feels like a million pounds in my sling and it's burning a hole through my conscience. I hear a ding and the elevator doors open again.

I tuck the envelope back into my sling and walk out. The hall is lining with doors, all painted a different color. I see one cracked open a smidge and hear Emiliana, Carson, Daniel and the others inside. It must be her new apartment. I continue down the hall until I meet a yellow door with my room number on it.

I shrug, knock on the door and wait. It takes a moment, but before I know it, someone opens the door.

Now, if anyone can play a sick joke, it's Christopher. Why? Well, because the person standing in front of me is none other than that lovable career, Cleon Ariston. We stare at each other with blank expressions for a moment; a little too shocked to do anything else.

_What. The. Heck?! I'm going to kill Christopher all over again!_ I repeat this in my head a few times before I remember. I'm supposed to be helping Cleon and Iris adjust to their new surroundings. Chris is probably just trying to speed that along by making me Cleon's new roommate. I'm not upset; I'm irritated on a whole new level! He could have told me Cleon would be the one opening the door!

I try and fake it, as usual. I smile broadly and open my arms, "Hey roomy!" Cleon immediately scowls and slams the door in my face.

Well, isn't that super? I'm about to knock again when, hello? I have a room key. I reach into my sling and grab it. As annoying as this sling is, it's an awesome pocket!

I put the key in the lock and turn. The door opens to reveal a very… girly room. Seriously, not even my grandma would decorate her house like this: pink ceilings, a blue kitchen and French doors. It looks like a cotton candy machine threw up in here. I take a few steps inside before I'm tossed up against a wall.

A sharp pain shoots up my left arm as Cleon grabs it and squeezes. I wince, but don't make a sound.

Cleon scowls at me, "I don't like you. I don't think I will ever like you. So let's make this clear…" He paused and kept one arm pressed to my neck. "You stay away from me and we'll get along just fine."

I cough once then, and, very unexpectedly, grab the arm pressed to my neck and twist it backwards, slip under him and get Cleon against the wall. I lean close to his ear and say, "Deal. But if you think you can push me around like that and get away with it you've got another thing coming." I let him go with a slight push and take a few steps back.

I sigh and look around the room, rubbing my throbbing arm. Dang it, Cleon! It was feeling better.

I can feel two eyes staring at my back and I know Cleon is trying to burn holes into my shirt. I look over my shoulder to see him glaring at me, arms crossed and shoulders slumped. I feel like I should say something, but I don't. This was the guy I tried to kill. I pointed him out and said, 'I'm killing him,' before the games even started. Trying to make Cleon and Iris acceptable members of society might be trickier than I thought.

I look around the room and tilt my head, "So, which is my bedroom?"

Cleon walks past me, hitting my shoulder as he goes, and walks to the far end of the room. He opens a door on the right and scowls back at me, "This is my room." He walks in and slams the door with an earth-shaking bang.

I cringe and realize he didn't just say that to state a fact, he said that as in 'if you even breathe on the door I will murder you.' I'll try to resist the urge to sleep on his floor.

I quietly walk around in search of my new bedroom. I open one door and find a light orange bathroom with a picture of a dog above the toilet. I shake my head and try to remove the picture, but no dice. It's super-glued onto the wall and no matter how hard I try to get rid of it, it doesn't move an inch. I sigh and rub the back of my neck. I really don't want that thing staring at me.

I walk out of the bathroom and continue to the next door. I open it and see my bedroom. It's painted a pale green with a bed in the far corner, a dresser on the opposite wall and a closet next to the bed. The wood and hardware in the room are white while the bedspread is a creamy color. I open the closet and see that there are no clothes to replace the sweats I'm wearing. I search through the drawers of the dresser, but come up with the same result.

Sighing heavily, I sit on my bed and look around my new home. I've never had a bedroom to myself. I should be happy, right? You'd think I would be happy, but something's holding me back. I don't know what; just looking around this empty room and the bare walls, it makes me feel homesick.


	18. Chapter 18: Careers don't have it easy

_**District Zero**_

_This chapter is written by: Violet Teardrops and __W.E.B.P_

_Chapter 18: Careers don't have it easy._

Cleon's POV

Okay, now that is such a huge joke!

Crab-boy? My roommate? Is that supposed to be funny? Who the fuck came up with putting me and that guy in the same room?

_Oh, goody. Oh, joy._

I wanted to slam my head repeatedly against the wall, as if my side stitches weren't pained enough.

If I was going to be in the same apartment as that traitor someone better explain to me why!

How could they just let this happen? Who was the jerk that arranged this? Whoever did this must be really, really good at pissing people off because I was just not ready to deal with any of the bigger pack's people just yet.

I could barely even stand Iris' idea of _'fraternization' _with them, and now this? This wonderfully fucked-up idea?

I groan angrily, throwing myself on the bed. It takes me a while - and believe me, it was quite a while - to calm down enough to think properly.

Was Iris behind this? Did she purposely leave me then arrange for Sebastian to replace her as my roommate?

_Ha-ha. Very funny, Iris._ This must be her sick idea so I could '_adjust'_ and _'make friends'_ and be all goody-goody with my enemies.

Throw me in with the sickest lovesick fool in the entire world! Yeah, great idea!

I took a deep breath. God, I missed Iris already.

I'd rather have her and her attitude than stick with Sebastian over here.

But don't you remember, I thought with gritted teeth, she's not going to take you back. _Because you're an idiot._

_Yes, I'm an idiot._ Sebastian over there can spit that in my face, him and his perfect relationship with what's-her-name - Emily? Emma? Lianne? Something like that - yeah, he can thrust that in my face.

Yes, Cleon, you're perfect at relationships. You're just great. That's why you made one of the few people who'd actually cared about you run out of this apartment crying, vowing never wanting to see your face again. _Yeah, just great._

I lay down on my side facing the wall. Sebastian must be settling himself down in Iris' room.

I sighed. Well, it used to be her room, before I became the biggest jerk in her life.

I wonder how she's doing. Where she is right now? Did she go over to Kristen's again? Did she try to find someone else to talk to?

Was she all alone? Was she walking around in the streets, kicking stones with her hands in her pockets?

Is she thinking about me? And how a stupid fool I am for letting her leave?

"ARGH!" I yelled loudly, before remembering I wasn't alone in the apartment anymore. I'd have to keep my mouth shut about my problems if I didn't want crab boy to stick his nose in things that didn't concern him.

Why was this happening to me? I thought this second life would be a great place to start over. But it's as if all my problems just followed me here and multiplied by the dozen. As if they became bigger so it could crush me.

Well, I wasn't going to give in. I was a Career, I never gave in to challenges that were too hard. I just grit my teeth and pull through. That's it.

It's just another ordeal that'll slip past me if I wait long enough. Even if I had to regret doing it, I wasn't going to look weak for it.

I sat up, feeling weighed down. I looked around - was there something I could use in here to kill myself? Because I had to be the biggest and most screwed up mess anyone had ever seen. Even Iris knew that.

Why do you think she left me?

I'm not worth waiting for, and I'm not worth anyone's attention. If I were still in the Games, I'd be THE Career. I'd be THE best fighter, THE best swordsman, the best, the best, the best.

But here I'm just some sick and lonely bastard. And it wasn't worth anyone's concern.

Not even mine.

I sighed, standing up, hearing the bones in my back crack. I walked to the door, gripping the knob tightly. I opened it and took a peek to see if Sebastian was out there.

No sign. Must be in Iris' - I mean, his room.

"Fine," I said, walking out and closing the door behind me. "Stay in there."

I was still upset, so I went to the kitchen. Hopefully there was some food I could eat to at least lift my spirits.

But now that I look at it, it feels as if even food is out to make me feel like a jerk.

Because right there, set on the table, was a plate of food gone cold. Scrambled eggs with bacon. My favorite breakfast. Something only Iris could've done.

There was a sharp pang in my chest.

She still had the nerve to make my breakfast for me. Even though I'd hurt her enough, she still did this for me, just in case.

I gritted my teeth, running my hand through my hair. After much thinking, I took the plate and dumped it in the trash bin.

There. No more sign of her or of her concern or of her existence. I didn't need to be reminded that _I WAS A JERK.  
_  
But why did it feel like, despite the fact that she was no longer here, she was still everywhere?

I sighed, sitting down, and burying my face in my hands.

I must look like a wreck. I just hope Sebastian's asleep, because I might stay like this for quite a long time.

**.o0o.**

Iris's POV

I wipe my eyes as inconspicuously as I could, hoping the several passersby around me weren't paying any attention. I was sitting on a bench, trying to look as casual as possible, by my thoughts weren't helping.

He was such an idiot. Such a cruel, inconsiderate baboon.

He just let me leave.

I was hoping and praying that he'd stop me. That while I was running away I'd hear him run after me. Feel his arms wrap around me and tell me to stay.

But who was I kidding? He's Cleon Ariston. He wouldn't do that.

Not for me, and not for anyone else.

Because he was a jerk. Some proud bastard who thinks that everything in this world revolved around him.

What, did he think I'd put up with his crap? That I'd just sit around waiting for nothing?

I wasn't that kind of girl. I'm a Career. I don't wait around for nothing. I don't wait for something that I know will never happen anyway.

Who was I kidding? Myself? Him? The world?

I was so stupid! Did I seriously think that just because I kissed him before he died, that just because the first time I'd ever cried for someone happened when he died in my arms, did I seriously think that that would make him see that I freaking loved him?

He wouldn't! He'd think I was just doing it for the cameras, doing it for the Games. Maybe he'd think it was just some adrenaline rush I got that I ended up kissing him.

He wouldn't seriously fall in love with anyone because they did what I did.

Because he was an idiot. An idiot who didn't know even the least thing about caring for someone.

He was the one who'd yelled at me about his feelings in the Games. He was the one who'd shouted and declared to the world that he cared about me.

He was the one who made sure I was okay. When I was sneezing because of that horrible snow, he kept me warm. When I couldn't sleep, he was the one who'd stroked my hair so I could at least catch some shuteye.

And now that we had the chance to do all that without people watching our every move, without the threat of getting killed being hung over our heads, he retreats back to his _'I never cared about you'_ self?

What was up with that?

I was already here! I was already laying down the cards for him to read! And he was playing dumb that he didn't know!

That he didn't know about feelings, that I was just being a friend to him, that he DIDN'T CARE.

I wiped my eyes again.

Curse these stupid tears. And to think when I cried my face would turn blotchy. I must look like an idiot to everyone who saw me.

I missed him. I wanted to be back in our cozy apartment, and I wanted him to be the Cleon from the Games, the one who took care of me like today was the last day of our lives.

Maybe that was it, I realized. Maybe, now that we had a chance at life, he thought we'd always have tomorrow to fix things. Maybe he was putting things off for tomorrow because he knew he could now.

But I didn't want that. I wanted him to come running down the street now and tell me to come back, to come home with him.

Why did I keep thinking about that? I knew Cleon better than that. Because he wouldn't do that. He'd stay at home and mope and sulk and brood and procrastinate and wait for me to come back. Or wait for the opportunity to have me back slip right out of his fingers.

I sniffed. He was such a jerk.

"Excuse me, miss, but are you okay?"

I turned around. Judging by the way he was looking at me, I guessed I was glaring at him right now.

He was a tall, good-looking guy of around...I don't know. Nineteen? Kind of scrawny in build, but his smile was kind, and his eyes were the bluest blue I'd ever seen.

He ran a hand through his reddish-brown hair. "You okay?"

I gritted my teeth. "Do I look okay to you?" I snapped, sniffing and wiping my tears with the back of my hand.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to upset you any more than you already are. It's just - " he smiled softly " - You've been crying for quite a while now. I've been watching you since five minutes ago."

"What are you, some kind of stalker?" I told him.

"No," he said quickly. "I just...I've never seen you around here before. Everyone is familiar, but you..." he smiled again. "And then to see someone new crying like this...I just couldn't help but wonder why."

"Don't ask me why if you dearly value your life," I growled at him. Why was he talking to me anyway? Did I ask for his help?

He straightened knowingly. "Ah. You're a Career aren't you?"

I raised my eyebrows. "How'd you know?"

He shrugged, sticking his hand in his pocket. "Well...the way you speak to me sounds like you're just about ready to kill me. Or you're assessing all possible ways to take me down."

I stared at him, dumbfounded.

Is that what I looked like? I unconsciously blushed at my unnecessary aggressiveness.

He smiled again, and I noticed that one of his front teeth was chipped. "You know, crying doesn't suit you," he told me. "Perk up." He held out a handkerchief for me. "Here, take it. I have plenty more at home."

I hesitated, totally unsure of what to do. Should I? Or shouldn't I?

I knew if I took it, he'd know I finally accepted that he was an okay person in the Career perspective. And I didn't really want to have him following me around because of a debt I owe.

But he seemed nice, and he looked sincere enough.

Slowly, I reached out for it. I reluctantly took it from him, then, I wiped my eyes with it. In the corner of my vision, I saw him grin.

"You're not so bad, after all," he said with a relieved sigh. "Career my ass."

That made me laugh. Me, nice? I was the least nice person on the face of Panem. That was a joke everyone knew.

That made him smile wider. "Well, miss Career," he said, holding out his hand, "The name's Chip. Chip Virrall, from District Three. Died in the forty-fourth Games at the age of fifteen."

District 3? That would explain how observant he was, and how smart he seemed. I smiled.

"Iris Lawson," I shook his hand, and for the first time today, I smiled genuinely. "District Two. 48th Hunger Games."

He gave my hand a slight squeeze. "Iris. Pretty name for a...um...strong person," he laughed.

I laughed with him. "Yeah, doesn't fit me, does it?"

"It suits you fine," he smiled at me. "So...now that we know each other," he raised an eyebrow, "Mind standing up there and walking with me? Maybe I can help you get what you're feeling inside off your chest."

My smile faded.

Would I trust this person? Would I dare take a risk?

This was exactly what Cleon was afraid of. Taking risks, just throwing everything on the ground and trusting whoever you had with you right now. With him, everything had to be planned, he had to absolutely know what was going on.

I gritted my teeth, then smiled at Chip. "Yeah," I said, standing up. And at that moment, I felt - well, not okay, but somehow, better than a while ago.

"Great," he grinned at me.

Finally, I smiled back. "Great," I repeated, and for the first time that day, I believed that that one word was true.

**.o0o.**

Sebastian's POV

"… And there's this random picture of a dog above the toilet in the bathroom," I say with a laugh. "I mean, what's up with that?"

Kristen raised her hand, "Wait, wait, wait. Back up a little bit. Cleon Ariston is your roommate?"

I rub the back of my neck, "Well… yes."

I had to tell the others about Cleon, I didn't tell them of his little greeting though. I'm supposed to being getting all of these guys to like each other, not hate each other even more.

After I found my room, I went to Emiliana's apartment. Everyone was there, just hanging out in Liana's living room. It was so weird to see the whole alliance again… in the same room… all alive and not fighting to the death. It's weird in a good way, though.

Kirsten tilted her head, "I don't get it. Iris was Cleon's roommate."

I arch an eyebrow. Iris and Cleon were roommates? What changed? I wonder this and purse my lips together in thought. Now I've got to know, dang it! I can't just get information like that and not have the full story. I'm nosey like that.

Daniel chuckled, "Well, maybe Iris finally came to her senses and realized how much of a douche Cleon really is."

Carson nodded and joined in, "Or maybe Cleon ate her? I'd sleep with one eye open if I were you Sebastian."

I chuckle weakly just to humor the guys, but I have to stick up for Cleon don't I? "I don't think so. Cleon isn't all bad…" I say hesitantly.

Everyone stares at me for a minute and I shrug, "What?"

Perrie leans forward with a questioning look, "Weren't you the one who wanted to kill him in the games?"

Here it comes.

I rub the back of my head, "Well, yeah, but that was the games; which we aren't in anymore. Don't you think it's time to move on?"

A silence fell over the group and I shift uncomfortably. This is going exactly how I knew it would. No one looks ready to accept the careers as friends and I didn't expect anything different from them. Then the unexpected happened.

Kristen nods once, "I think you're right."

Daniel looked to Kristen in confusion, "How could you say that?"

Kristen shrugs and takes a sip of water from her glass, "I just think it's time to wipe the slate clean. I mean, Iris isn't all that bad, we talk sometimes."

Carson furrowed his brow, "After everything they did? You just want us to befriend them? I'm not doing that." He put his arm around Cora, who looks very uncomfortable and scared. Poor kid. Cleon killed her in the games. I think she and Carson are going to be the hardest to convince that the careers are friendly.

Emiliana leans back on the couch, "Sebastian never said befriend them, he just said move on."

_Thank you, Emiliana_. Don't you see why I love her? I smile and take her hand, "Yeah and it's not like you need to talk to them. Just not cower in fear around them or threaten them all the time. And, who knows, we all might just get along some day."

Perrie suddenly changed the subject, "Why are you still wearing that sling Sebastian?"

I glance down and purse my lips, "Because the capitol doctors can bring me back to life, but they can't seem to get rid of all the poison in my arm."

Cora speaks up, "They didn't get rid of my scar. Even though I asked them to."

I purse my lips and try to put a positive spin on it, "Well, now you look threatening. People will be walking down the street and look at you and say 'Oh man, better not go near that one. She has a wicked scar.'"

Cora giggles, "I don't think anyone will find me threatening."

Daniel joins in, "You kidding? I feel like hiding in a corner whenever I'm around you."

This spurs on a conversation that lasts a long time. We all just talk and laugh listening to each other tell stories or jokes. It's now that I really get to know everyone. I died early in the games for a career and I didn't really get to know any of them.

Kristen can sing. I knew she could, I just didn't know how well. The surprising thing was that Carson can sing too. He sang a few bars with Kristen and, wow, I did not expect shadow man to have the voice of a freakin' angel. Cora designs clothes like a pro and Daniel can speak Italian; one of the lost languages.

After a few hours, it's time to go back to our own apartments. One by one we all walk out of Emiliana's apartment and walk to our own. I kiss Emiliana goodbye, stuff my hands in my pockets and head home.

I walk through this empty hallway, feeling a little sympathetic for it. It's so cold and alone. Everyone just leaves it here. It will never feel the comfort of home.

A darkness covers my spirit and I begin to walk slower. What am I doing? Cleon and Iris will never be accepted by my friends. Why am I even trying?

I shake the feeling away. It leaves and, just like that, I'm back to normal. I narrow my eyes while holding the door knob tightly. What just happened?

I walk into the apartment to find Cleon sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. I arch an eyebrow and shift on my feet, "Um… Cleon?"

He lifts his head and scowls at me. Cleon stands up and walks back into his bedroom, slamming the door shut. I sigh, lean on the door and think, '_We're going to have to talk to each other someday._' That's when I remember: I'm not a telepath anymore and Cleon can't hear me. I groan and head for my bedroom. Hopefully, Daniel will take me shopping for clothes tomorrow. These sweats just aren't cutting it and I need to escape Cleon as much as possible before I have to start helping him.


End file.
